It all started with a tear
by Jzm1n3
Summary: Tenten is new at Konoha high, and like all teenage girls, her first day is full of drama, and theres a lot for her to discover, such as the white eyed, long haired boy, who helped her on the first day.NejiTen, NejiSaku, InoShika, HinaNaru, SasuTEn
1. Chapter 1

A NejiTen Fanfic, my first one, so plz don't flame me too badly

Plz R & R

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

Tenten nervously hugged her school bag, as her mother disappeared. It was the first day of her new school. Her mother had decided to move here, after her dad died a few weeks ago, in order to maintain a fresh new start to life.

She looked around the place. Everywhere, there were groups of people talking. She noticed, there were social rejects as well. A red haired boy stood out in particular. He was sitting away from the others glaring at no one in particular.

Everywhere she could see, there were people laughing, yelling and talking.

"Would I really fit into all this?" she thought to herself.

Before she could ponder about this any further, her mother reappeared and said, "Tenten, dear, why don't you come and meet Ms. Tsunade? She's the principal to Konoha High, and she's really friendly".

"Alright, I suppose" Tenten said, reluctantly, following her mother to the head office where the principal was currently at.

The first thought that appeared in her mind, when she had her first glance at the principal was; "Wow, she doesn't seem the organized type". Her office floor was covered in papers, and there were bottles of sake lying around the place.

"Now Tenten, I'm sure you'll quite like Konoha High, the people are generally good, and the lessons are interesting." Ms Tsunade said, smiling at the anxious girl. "Now, here's your timetable and your map of the school. I think it may be a good help in finding your way around."

"Thanks, Ms Tsunade" Tenten said, and walked off to attend her first class; Japanese.

After taking a while, she finally found it, and she burst into the room, prepared to apologize to the teacher for her lateness, when she found that the whole class was talking to each other, and there was no teacher to be found.

Tenten shyly took a seat in the front row, quite aware that everyone was staring at her.

Then, a girl walked up to her.

"So, who are you?" the girl asked. Tenten noticed that she wore heavy eyeliner, and a very short miniskirt. She had sandy colored hair and a white shirt, which was revealing too, and Tenten didn't know what to think of her, but she didn't want to sound rude either.

"Hi, my name is Tenten, I just moved to this area, and this is my first day" Tenten replied.

The girl smirked, "Well, I'm Temari."

"Hi Temari. Umm…why isn't the teacher here yet?" Tenten asked.

"Oh right, Kaka-sensei? He's always late…no one knows why." Temari answered.

"I see…"

"You want to hang round us during free periods and stuff?" Temari offered.

"Who's…us?" Tenten wondered.

"Oh. Kankarou, me and Itachi" Temari answered.

Tenten looked at them. Kankarou was a boy with heavy make up on and purple streaks on his face. Itachi looked like a Goth, with him wearing black all over. Tenten sensed a dark feeling about them. She didn't really think they were the best type of people to hang around with, but she didn't want to sound unfriendly, especially when she was new.

"Uhh…okay." Tenten accepted.

"Okay good, I'll see you in a while then" Temari smirked again, and wandered off to her seat.

Tenten realized that several other girls in the class were glaring at Temari, including a blonde hair girl, and a pink haired one.

"I wonder what's going on" she thought to herself.

Suddenly the door opened. Some people hurried to their seats, afraid it was the teacher. However, it was only a pale boy with long hair, several strands tied up. He was undoubtedly good looking and quite popular as some girls screamed with excitement and waved to him. However, he simply ignored them and wandered off to a seat in the very back row.

Tenten's first impression of him was that he was a boy who was quite anti-social and strange.

The door opened for a second time. This time it was an adult. A man with snowy hair and a mask on, covering his nose and mouth.

"Morning class!" He greeted cheerfully; unaware that he was half an hour late. "I saw a dam breaking today, and so naturally I had to go fix i-"

He was cut off by a blonde haired boy, who yelled, "A LIE!"

The man sweat dropped. "Anyway, do we have anything worth discussing today?"

Temari raised her hand, "I would like to bring it to the attention of the class and you, that we have a new student joining us today, Tenten!"

Tenten could see the pink haired girl and blonde rolling their eyes.

"Welcome to Konoha High Ms Tenten. I hope you find it very enjoyable. I am your Japanese teacher, Kakashi. You can just call me Kaka-sensei though." The man smiled.

"Hi…" Tenten muttered, quite embarrassed by Temari's introduction.

The rest of the lesson went by, quite quickly due to the fact that there was only 10 minutes left of the lesson.

After Japanese, Tenten has visual arts, and so she went off to the visual arts room. Surprisingly, Temari, Kankarou and Itachi had art too, and Tenten sat next to Temari not wanting to appear as rude. She noticed, again, that the blonde and pink haired girl sat together on a different table with a shy looking girl with navy hair, a boy that looked like Itachi, only younger, and a boy with a high ponytail.

"Okay class! Listen up! We're going to paint a painting of objects that fancy us, and what we like. Any object/s can be used!" a female teacher this time said.

Temari put her hand up again, and introduced Tenten, again.

"Welcome to this class, dear. I am Kurenai-sensei and I'll be your visual arts teacher." The lady smiled and said.

Tenten felt that this teacher, at least, was nicer than Kaka-sensei and she didn't feel too out of place.

After moments of everyone getting paper, they started drawing.

Tenten used fine brush strokes to create a painting of kunais, shurikens and other weapons she liked using.

"Oh my goodness!" What on earth are they? They are disgusting!" Temari exclaimed.

"Umm…they are my favorite weapons and they come in handy" Tenten defended her precious weapons.

"It's so disgusting! How can you like it?" Temari complained.

"What are YOU drawing?" Tenten asked, changing the subject. She had a feeling she didn't like Temari very much.

"Fans! They are like way cooler than your weapons! I have about ten fans at home!" Temari boasted.

Tenten decided not to argue.

The rest of the period was spent in silence as everyone was concentration on their painting.

After the period was over, Tenten realized she had a free period and so did Temari. So she went off and followed Temari.

"Hi Tenten! Hey guys! This is Tenten, she's new" Temari introduced.

Kankarou simply muttered a "Yo." and Itachi just nodded and glared. Tenten felt quite uncomfortable and sat down on a seat.

"Oi! Not there! That's my usual spot!" Itachi barked out.

"Sorry!" Tenten apologized and sat somewhere else.

"Not there either! That's my spot!" Kankarou yelled at her.

"Okay, so where can I sit?" Tenten asked.

"There's the only position unclaimed. You can have that!" Kankarou offered with an air of kindness.

However the spot turned out to be a patch of nettles. Tenten chose not to sit and stood instead. She turned to Temari hoping she would stick up for her. However, Temari was just laughing at the boys' behavior.

Tenten really didn't like this group. She didn't know what to do.

"Umm…is it okay if I sit with some other people?" Tenten asked awkwardly.

"What's the matter? Don't like us?" Itachi asked, quite angrily.

"No…it's just that…" Tenten started.

"You think you're too good for us?" Kankarou yelled.

"No! It's because…" Tenten tried to think of a good reason.

"Look, you little bitch, when I invite you to sit with us, it doesn't mean you can just ditch us and leave a few minutes later. How could you? Just get the hell out of here and never come near us again! We'll bash you if you do!" Temari lost her temper, and shouted at Tenten who ran away after her words.

She ran to a tree where no one else was, and started crying. "How can I survive in a school where the people were this vile and mean?" she sobbed to herself.

"Hey, are you alright" spoke a male voice.

Tenten jumped. She hadn't known someone was there.

She looked up. It was the pale boy with long hair.

"Why are you crying? You're new right?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I'm crying because I made new enemies already, and I doubt I'll have any friends in this school because most people here are so vulgar." She sniffled.

"No, it's just Temari and her group that treat people badly. She's done it to a lot of people. You're not the first. She did it to Sakura and Ino when they were new. Do you know them?" he asked.

"Are they the blonde and pink haired girls?" Tenten asked.

"Hn" he replied.

Tenten took that as a yes.

"I'm Neji by the way." The boy introduced himself.

"I'm Tenten." She replied.

The bell rang.

"Oh! I better go to class! I don't want to be late! Bye! And thanks!" She smiled and ran off.

Neji leaned against the tree in deep thought; he had never said that much in his whole life.

"She's cute" he thought to himself and went off to class.

In her next class; modern history; she avoided Temari, Kankarou and Itachi and sat by herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see them glaring at her back. She felt uncomfortable.

"Is this what every day of school will be like from now on?" she asked herself. Then she gave herself a mental shake, and concentrated on the teacher talking and that is what exactly she did for the rest of the lesson.

After the lesson she was approached by Ino, Sakura and Hinata.

"Hey, did you get ditched by that Temari bitch too?" Sakura asked.

"Umm…yeah…" Tenten said awkwardly.

"Don't worry, you don't have to be embarrassed about it, we all got our shares of ditchings too" Ino smiled friendly.

Tenten smiled, sensing that these people were more of her type of friends to hang around.

"Temari does that all the time. She picks on new people, pretending to be sweet and kind, and then she bags them out after a short while." Hinata said.

"We wanted to warn you, but we weren't sure what you were like." Sakura added.

"Its okay, at least I know what she's like now." Tenten reassured her.

"Hey Tenten, do you want to hang round us?" Ino asked, with a smile.

"Sure!" Tenten willingly agreed, as she had taken a liking to them.

"Okay, we'll see you then" Sakura smiled and they all split in different directions for their next class.

The rest of the day proved to be nicer than the start. When Tenten had any classes with Sakura, Ino or Hinata, she sat with them.

As the final bell rang, for the ending of school, Tenten had exchanged email addresses with all three of her new friends. Then, since her house was nearer the school than most people, she started to walk back home. After she walked for about two minutes, she realized she wasn't alone.

The pale boy, called Neji was walking slightly behind her.

"Hi Neji! I didn't see you there" Tenten greeted, with a smile.

"Hn" Neji said.

"How was your day? Tenten attempted to make conversation, but it was rather difficult.

"Hn" Neji just said.

"Hey Neji…what does Hn mean?" Tenten wondered.

"Hn" Neji repeated.

Tenten gave up and they walked in silence. When she got to the gate of her house, she turned to Neji and said, "Well, bye."

"Bye" He bade farewell to her, and continued walking. As Tenten's house grew out of sight, Neji sighed with relief and asked himself, "Why does she make me feel so different?"

Meanwhile, as Tenten walked into her house, her mother greeted her, "Hi Tenten! How was your first day?"

"It was quite good" Tenten replied, and she did think that it was quite good, even with the Temari incident.

"Did you make friends, dear?" Tenten's mother continued to ask.

"Yes, I did" Tenten answered. "Mom, I'm going to use the computer"

"Okay darling." Her mother answered.

She went online and added her latest friends.

That afternoon they had a four-way conversation.

AN: purpl3fur3vah Ino

Ch3rrybl0ss0msakura

Midn1ght m1stressHinata

Luvf0rw3ap0ns Tenten

purpl3fur3vah: heyy guys! Wanna come to my house for a sleepover tomorrow?

Ch3rrybl0ss0m: kewl that would be awesome!! )

Midn1ght m1stress: sure, but only if Neji-nii-chan is able to walk me to your place

purpl3fur3vah: Hinata, your parents still don't trust you to walk by yourself?!

Midn1ght m1stress: strangely no

Luvf0rw3ap0ns: wait…NEJI's YOUR BROTHER??

Ch3rrybl0ss0m: plz don't tell me you've joined the i-love-Neji-fan club, ten...

Luvf0rw3ap0ns: no way! Its just that, I talked to him today…

purpl3fur3vah: WOW! You TALKED to him? Was it more of a one sided conversation or was he actually speaking?

Luvf0rw3ap0ns: well, the first conversation he was talking a lot, but the second, all he said was Hn.

Midn1ght m1stress: that's like Neji's favorite word, if it is a word that is.

Ch3rrybl0ss0m: wow, I cant believe you talked to him.

Luvf0rw3ap0ns: speak about joining the fan club, speak for yourself, sakura…

Ch3rrybl0ss0m: no, I don't like him, SASUKE-KUN is better, but like Sasuke-kun, Neji's known to only saying 1 word normally, not full length conversations.

Luvf0rw3ap0ns: strange…

purpl3fur3vah: so how bout it, ten? You reckon you can come over?

Luvf0rw3ap0ns: I don't see why not… it's not like I'm busy…

purpl3fur3vah: AWESOME!

Ch3rrybl0ss0m: okay, guys I have to go…my mother needs my help for something.

Midn1ght m1stress: yeah, me too

purpl3fur3vah: okay, we'll just disband this conversation then.

Luvf0rw3ap0ns: okay, Bye!!

Tenten logged off, and closed her computer.

Then seeing how late it was, she went straight to bed with a smile.

How was it everyone? Its my first pairings fanfic, so im not sure what to think of it…plz read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto…but I don't…

Please R & R.

Thanks to LightBender for reviewing…it made me happier

I'd just like to say, that Naruto Shippuden is really cool!

The next morning, Tenten woke up and put on her usual outfit, and sat down for breakfast.

She noticed her mother looked at her, rather worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked, her mouth full of toast.

"Ten! I told you not to eat with your mouth full!" Her mother scolded gently.

"Don't change the subject! What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing" Her mother muttered distractingly.

"Okay, what is it?" Tenten demanded to know.

"Its just that my company wants me to go overseas for about half a year." Tenten's mother answered.

"Oh…" Tenten replied…unsure of what to say.

"I don't want to move houses, because it takes too long to sell, and we don't exactly have all the money in the world." Tenten's mother continued. "So…" She drifted off into thought.

"So…?" Tenten prompted.

"I don't know what to do. I really need the money I'd get from going, but I cant leave you behind…" Tenten's mother finished, with a sigh of worry.

Then she smiled at Tenten, and said "Don't worry, we'll figure something out. You better hurry, today's the first day you're catching the bus, and you don't want to miss it."

Tenten looked at the clock, "Crap", grabbed another slice of toast, grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

xOx

Tenten ran onto the bus puffing. She had almost missed it.

"TENTEN! There you are! We saved you a seat!" Ino waved and pointed next to her.

"Thanks…" Tenten collapsed onto the seat.

"Why were you late?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, just some discussion with my mother" Tenten muttered distractingly.

"It is serious?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Well, yes…but not bad…or anything" Tenten answered.

"I see…" The three girls said, none of them understanding.

"It's just that my mother needs to go overseas for some business work or something, and she doesn't know what to do with me…" Tenten explained.

"That's simple! Come over to one of our houses!" Ino suggested brightly.

"Are you serious?" Tenten sat up, suddenly excited.

"OF course!" Sakura nodded too.

"But whose house? And I would feel bad troubling your parents" Tenten sighed.

"Um…you could come to my house, we have lots of spare rooms, and we often have sleepovers at my place too…"Hinata suggested.

"Do you think it would be alright with your parents?" Tenten asked.

"Umm…I'll ask them tonight. When is your mother going?" Hinata replied.

"she hasn't said, but I assume its soon." Answered Tenten.

"Okay, I'll ask Oto-san tonight." Hinata smiled.

"Thanks Hinata."

"Well that's all sorted out! What do you guys want to do at my place?" Ino asked.

"OH NO!" yelled the other three girls.

"WHAT?" Ino yelled back.

"I FORGOT MY THINGS!" They yelled back in unison.

"WHAT? It was MY sleepover too" Ino wailed.

"DON'T WORRY! We can go home, Hinata can talk to her parents, and then we can all go to your place!" Tenten suggested.

"good idea! Then my sleepover wont be ruined!" Ino cheered up.

As soon as she spoke this, the bus arrived at school.

xOx

"So you see…in the end…" Kaka-sensei's voice trailed off, as most of the class was pre-occupied with something else.

Tenten got to know the class better, as some of them introduced themselves to her, some just smiled, and some Ino, Sakura and Hinata talked about.

Akamichi Chouji was a boy who was "round" and ate chips all day. Where he keeps all the packets from, no one knows. The teachers have all tried to find his secret stash, as they found it irritating trying to teach with his never-ending crunching.

Nara Shikamaru was a boy who slept in class all the time. The teachers gave up teaching him, after they found out his IQ was higher than theirs.

Uchiha Sasuke was a boy who was just like Neji. He wouldn't talk, he had a fan club, and he didn't seem to know any other word other than, "Hn." Ino and Sakura were in love with him, and ran his fanclub together.

Uzimaki Naruto was a boy, who was blonde in both his hair and his brain. He was loud, and obnoxious. However, tenten suspected that Hinata liked him, as everytime he talked to her, she would blush a bright red.

Rock Lee was a guy, with the appearance of a stick insect. He was in love with the gym teacher, Gai-sensei. He was surprisingly sporty.

Inuzuka Kiba was a boy who loved dogs. He smelt of dogs, and almost looked like dogs. People generally either stayed away from him, due to the smell, or talked to him normally.

Aburame Shino was a boy who was obsessed with insects. He had his own bug collection at home.

Although the boys of the class didn't seem to be the type, most people would call friends, they were generally nice and helpful.

As Tenten went through her day, she could tell that Temari, Itachi and Kankarou were quite disliked. They sat by themselves, and everyone avoided them.

DINGGGGGGGGGGGG! The bell rang, for recess and everyone yawned and filed out of the classroom.

Tenten packed her belongings and started to follow Sakura, Ino and Hinata, when all of a sudden, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Tenten whipped around and saw Sasuke smiling nervously.

"Can I speak to you in private?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhh…okay…" Tenten answered, suspiciously.

They went to a place where no one was.

"I hope my brother didn't hurt you or anything." Sasuke said anxiously.

"Your brother…?" Tenten asked confused.

"Itachi." Sasuke stated.

"OH! He's your brother?" Tenten asked. "And, no he didn't"

"Oh good." Sasuke smiled.

Tenten could see why Sakura and Ino liked him. He was sweet and nice and good looking.

"Wait…does this mean…" Tenten thought to herself. "No! Just because I think he's good looking doesn't mean I like him!" Tenten reassured herself.

"So…what is it?" Tenten asked.

"Umm…how do I say this…" Sasuke seemed embarrassed.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Tenten gasped.

tbC

How was my second chapter? Sorry it was short.

Please R & R.

Thanks )


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Although I wish I own Naruto, I don't (

Thanks to:

LightBender,

Toko-Nozomi

Princess of Stroms

Nejitenrocks

Incora hyuuga uchiha

Catalyna-san

runjumpfly07

and anyone else that reviewed after I posted this chapter on…

For reviewing…you people make me happy and give me the motivation to continue writing…thanks )

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Previously…

"So…what is it?" Tenten asked.

"Umm…how do I say this…" Sasuke seemed embarrassed.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Tenten gasped.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"WHAT?" Tenten yelled.

"Well, I've been checking you out at the back of the classroom, and you seem pretty interesting." Sasuke smiled.

"But…but…we barely know each other!" Tenten argued.

"Well, if you'll go out with me, things can be different. So, what do you say?" Sasuke asked, giving her his best puppy eyes.

Tenten felt her heart melt. "Erm…sure" She answered, without a thought of how Ino and Sakura and Sasuke's other fangirls would react.

"Great" Sasuke smiled, and took her hand.

Tenten smiled back, and they walked to the place where Sakura, Ino, and Hinata was.

xOx

"Hey guys!" Tenten greeted brightly.

"Ohayoo Tenten-chan!" Hinata smiled. "I asked Oto-san and he said that he'd be glad to have you stay at our place."

"HINATA! You're a lifesaver!" Tenten smiled back, "I'll tell Oka-san as soon as I get home."

"Hey Tenten…" Ino and Sakura greeted.

They then noticed Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!! GO OUT WITH ME! YOU WON'T REGRET IT!!" Ino squealed.

"NO! SASUKE-KUN! DON'T LISTEN TO INO-PIG! I'M THE ONE FOR YOU! I KNOW YOU SEE IT TOO!" Sakura pushed Ino out of the way and threw herself on Sasuke.

"FOREHEAD! FORGET IT! YOU'LL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR SASUKE-KUN!" Ino pushed Sakura away, and hugged Sasuke.

"I'd rather have a large forehead than be a pig!" Sakura yelled.

"FOREHEAD!"

"INO-PIG"

"FOREHEAD"

"INO-PIG"

…

Tenten sat there in stunned silence; she had forgotten that Ino and Sakura were in love with Sasuke.

Hinata, thinking that Tenten was confused about why they were fighting; kindly explained,

"They're both crazily in love with Sasuke. When they were small, they hated each other, and were rivals for Sasuke's love. Now, they are friends, but they still have conflicts about him sometimes."

Hinata's kind explanation made Tenten feel worse.

"Stop." Sasuke said. "I don't like either of you" He said to Sakura and Ino. "I'm going out with someone else."

"WHAT?" Ino and Sakura screeched.

"If I get my hands on that little bitch…" Ino angrily yelled.

"Who are you going out with, Sasuke?" Sakura demanded angrily. "I bet she's some whore that will cheat on you".

Tenten sweatdropped. "How am I going to ever tell them?"

"Enough." Sasuke said.

He walked over to Tenten.

"I'm going out with Ten-chan" Sasuke declared.

Tenten tried to act normal. She smiled and said "…surprise?"

"NANI??!!!" Ino and Sakura screeched.

"How could you do this to us?!" Ino cried and ran off.

"I thought we were your friends! You know how much I love Sasuke-kun!" Sakura wailed and ran off as well.

Tenten tried to run after them but Hinata and Sasuke stopped her.

"What did I do…?" Tenten whispered to Hinata, her voice breaking.

"Don't worry! I'm sure they'll get over it soon." Hinata whispered consolingly back.

Tenten sniffed.

DINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!! The bell rang for class.

Tenten set off towards the gym, with Sasuke following her, looking worried.

xOx

As soon as Tenten set foot in the gymnasium, the girls in the Sasuke-Fan club glared at her.

"Gossip goes out quickly here," Tenten thought to herself.

Ino and Sakura were in a corner, refusing to speak or look at Tenten,

Before Tenten could go over and apologize, there was a puff of smoke. Everyone started coughing and spluttering.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Temari bellowed.

The smoke cleared, and there stood Gai-sensei.

"LEE! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THESE SMOKE BOMBS WERE A GOOD WAY TO CREATE A DRAMATIC ENTRANCE! YOU SAID NO ONE WOULD CHOKE ON THE SMOKE EITHER!" Gai-sensei frowned at his star pupil.

"I'm SORRY GAI-SENSEI! I HAVE LET YOU DOWN! I DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED!" Rock Lee cried and threw himself down his teacher.

"There there Lee, it's not much of a big deal. After all, the childhood youth will teach us to find a newer way of dramatic entrances!" Gai-sensei did his nice guy pose.

"GAI-SENSEI! YOU HAVE GIVEN ME HOPE!" Rock Lee cried.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"OKAY, will you two STOP? You're putting us off." Kankarou snarled.

Rock Lee sniffed. "These poor people who don't understand and appreciate the beauty of youth." He muttered.

"Now my little youthful children! We shall run 10 laps of the oval to show our ecstatic youthfulness!" Gai-sensei declared.

Everyone gasped.

"HAI GAI-SENSEI! OUR GOAL SHOULD BE 20 LAPS NOT 10!" Lee cried, and immediately started running.

The rest of the class grumbled, and jogged after him.

Half an hour later, Lee had already finished the 10 laps, did 1000 skips, situps, and pushups.

The rest of the class were crawling on their hands and knees, to the finish line.

"Okay, my little youthful children! Now we are going to exercise our youthfulness by doing 1000situps, skips and pushups!." Gai-sensei declared.

"WHAT?" yelled the whole class.

DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!! Luckily, the bell rang.

Everyone grumbled and slowly and painfully stood up.

Tenten noticed Ino whispering something to Hinata, who nodded and headed her way.

"Umm…Tenten-chan, Ino would like to say that the sleepover at her house is cancelled." Hinata said, softly.

"Okay…" Tenten said sadly.

"Umm…if you like, you could move in tonight." Hinata offered.

"I'll ask my mother." Tenten smiled.

Sasuke appeared.

"Do you want to eat lunch together?" Sasuke offered.

"Umm…"Tenten didn't know what to say, since she didn't want to leave Hinata but she wanted to have lunch with Sasuke very much,

"Don't worry about me. I'll hang round Ino and Sakura" Hinata smiled.

"Okay, thanks" Tenten smiled back.

Sasuke took her by the hand and they left for a grassy patch.

xOx

"So, what's been happening?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Sakura and Ino are angry with me." Tenten said, sadly.

"Its because of us, right?" Sasuke gently questioned.

"Yeah." Tenten muttered.

" well, hopefully something will work out." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, hopefully."

They spent the rest of lunch eating and thinking quietly.

xOx

After school, Tenten rushed home and asked her mother, "When do you have to leave?"

"Well, the company said, tonight if possible. But I don't see how I could."

"Don't worry, my friend, Hinata and her parents offered for me to stay at their place while you're gone" Tenten reassured her.

"Really? That would be a good solution to our problem. But are you sure her parents are alright with it?" Tenten's mother asked.

"Yes, very sure. I can move in tonight." Tenten said.

"Oh good, okay, lets both pack and leave." Her mother smiled.

"Okay!" she smiled back.

They packed, and within half an hour, each was ready with a suitcase at hand.

Tenten's mother smiled. Tenten gave her Hinata's phone number, so she could phone her anytime.

Then after sending Tenten to Hinata's house, Tenten's mother left after hugs and kisses and bidding farewells.

"So, Tenten, which room would you like?" Hinata offered when she walked in the house.

"Umm, I don't really mind, any room you have that you don't need." Tenten didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Well, there's about 5 rooms we don't need right now." Hinata suggested.

"I still cant believe you live in a MANSION! You're so lucky!" Tenten exclaimed.

"you get used to it, and it gets empty sometimes, since there's so many rooms empty." Hinata explained.

Just then, Hinata's father came in the room.

"Hello, you must be Tenten." He smiled. "I'm Hinata's father but you can call me Hiashi. Everyone does"

"Okay, Hiashi, thanks for having me." Tenten said politely.

"Oh, its no problem…this house is far too empty, we need people to fill it up." He smiled. "Has Hinata shown you the rooms yet?"

"Oh no, but she's just about to do it"

"Oh good, I must be off. Family meetings." He left the room.

Hinata walked up the stairs and showed her about five rooms. "You can pick any. It doesn't matter. You can also decorate any way you like, my father doesn't care."

"Awesome Hinata! OH MY GOODNESS! I love this room" Tenten exclaimed.

It had a huge bed, with blue curtains around it. The room itself was white, but grand. It was perfect for Tenten.

"You can have that one then." Hinata smiled. "Why don't you put your cases in and then come downstairs for dinner?"

"Good idea" Tenten smiled back and put her cases down. She shut the door and followed Hinata downstairs.

She gasped when she entered the dining room.

"A feast?!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Well, its not really a feast, more like a big meal. We always say that dinner is one of the three most important meals and we must eat a lot then." Hiashi explained.

"I see…" Tenten murmured.

"Is Onii-chan going to eat?" Hinata asked.

"No, he ate earlier." Hiashi replied.

"You have a brother?" Tenten asked.

"No, he's-" Hinata was cut off, by Hiashi who said, "Let's eat before the food gets cold."

They ate and ate, until Tenten thought she could burst open.

"I'm full now." Tenten said, pushing back her plate. "Thanks for the meal"

"No problem, you'll have this much food three times a day." Hiashi smiled.

"Umm…thank you." Tenten said.

"Why don't you unpack since you've finished?" Hinata suggested. "I'll come up and join you as soon as I finish."

"Sure thing." Tenten said and went upstairs.

She then realized she forgot which door was her bedroom's.

She opened one, then closed it, realizing that the door belonged to a room which she looked at earlier.

She opened another, then another.

Then she realized that it was probably one of the doors on the right.

She randomly pushed the closest door to her.

Then, she gasped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tenten screeched.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Well, how was it, ppl? I thought it was alright, but could have been better.

Hehe, left you with a cliffhanger.

Plz Read and Review, coz it makes me happy )

I'll try and update as soon as possible. )


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…otherwise it would probably suck xP or it would be InoShika, NejiTen central! Lol xP

Many thanks to my good friend XxlEmOnDrOpxX for reviewing

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Previously…

She opened one, then closed it, realizing that the door belonged to a room which she looked at earlier.

She opened another, then another.

Then she realized that it was probably one of the doors on the right.

She randomly pushed the closest door to her.

Then, she gasped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tenten screeched.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

…

"NEJI?!" Tenten screeched.

"Hn. I could be asking you the same question." Neji replied.

"But…but…WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Tenten yelled in confusion.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

Tenten looked around. "Oops…hehe, I guess this isn't my room after all" Tenten rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Neji's room was plain white. Everything was white. The only colorful object, was his Team Gai picture. Everything else was white.

"Are you trying to run a sanitary unit here?" Tenten asked. "Why is it so WHITE?"

"Hn. I like the color" Neji replied, smirking a little. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"Oh, Hinata-chan offered to let me stay here, since my mother is overseas." Tenten explained.

"Hn." Neji responded.

"I guess I'll go to my room and unpack." Tenten said leaving.

"Hn."

"Umm…Neji, what door leads to my room again?" Tenten went back in.

"Which one is yours?"

"The one with the huge bed, with blue curtains around it." Tenten replied.

"The one next door to my room." Neji showed her.

"Oh…arigatou Neji-kun!" Tenten smiled sweetly and left.

"Hmm…she's kawaii" Neji thought, unaware of the "Uchiha situation."

xOx

Tenten sighed, and place her finishing touches on her new room. She had place photos everything, stuck random photos of weapons on the walls, and had decorated to her heart's content.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Tenten called.

"Its me…" Hinata came in. "Wow, I like your decorations".

"Thanks" Tenten smiled.

"By the way, why is Neji here?" Tenten asked, remembering she forgot to ask Neji.

"Umm…he lives here." Hinata answered.

"Huh?" Tenten was confused.

"well, it's a long story but Neji and I are cousins, and his and my father were twin brothers, except his father died, and his mother was never seen again, so he stays with us." Hinata explained.

"Oh…" Tenten never thought Neji's life was so difficult, he was always 'cool' in class, and captured so many of the girls' hearts without wanting or trying to.

"Anyway, Hinata, what am I going to do about the Ino and Sakura situation?" Tenten asked, worried.

"Well, since Sakura is staying over at Ino's tonight, why don't we pay them a visit?" Hinata suggested.

"And get hated forever?" Tenten asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, so you can force them to listen to you!" Hinata said.

"That is a good idea." Tenten admitted.

"let us try it then" Hinata said, and the two of them left the room.

Hinata went to Neji's room, and said, "Neji-nii-chan, me and Tenten are going to go out to Ino's house for a while. Can you tell Oto-san?"

"Hn."

Hinata took that as a yes, "Arigatou"

They closed the door and set off to Ino's house.

xOx

Meanwhile, after Neji informed Hiashi of Hinata and Tenten leaving, he went back to his room and started thinking.

"Tenten…she's very interesting." He thought to himself.

"Does this mean…?"

"No, no…just because she's interesting, it doesn't mean I LIKE her…right?" Neji argued with himself.

"Well, you've never thought of any girl like this before" his inner mind argued.

"Well, I won't deny she's cute. And nice. And sweet."

"So…I think we have our answer!" Neji's inner voice exclaimed triumphantly.

"But…this will ruin my reputation!"

"Is your reputation more important than love?"

"Since when have I gotten so CORNY?" Neji asked himself with disgust.

"Since you met Ten-chan!" His inner voice reasoned back.

Neji ran his hand through his hair.

Things could get a little complicated with her living next door.

xOx

Meanwhile…Ino and sakura were having a little chat at Ino's house.

"Well, Tenten didn't mean any harm I suppose." Sakura reasoned.

"Yes, but she should know how much we love Sasuke-kun" Ino reasoned back.

"well, she is new…and if we're really her friends…we should be congratulating her, not putting her down." Sakura logically stated.

"True…" Ino said.

"I don't really want to lose a friend, no matter how long I've known her for…" Sakura continued.

"and I suppose if Sasuke-kun is happy with her, we should be happy that Sasuke-kun is happy." Ino agreed.

"Gosh, we've been losers haven't we?" Sakura asked.

"yeah…but lets apologise as soon as we see her tomorrow morning."

DING DONG!

The front door bell rang, and Ino's mother exclaimed, "Ino! It's Hinata and Tenten! Shall I let them in?"

"Yes oKa-san!" Ino yelled.

"Well, I guess we don't have to wait until tomorrow morning." Sakura smiled.

xOx

"Do you think she'll let us in?" Tenten asked Hinata nervously.

"Well, we'll see wont we?" Hinata smiled.

As soon as they rang the front door bell, Ino's mother opened the door, and smiled. "Just one second" She said, and called, "Ino! Its Hinata and Tenten! Shall I let them in?"

They could all hear Ino yelling, "Yes, oka-san!"

"That's a good sign" Hinata whispered, as they went upstairs.

Tenten went up to ino's room and was just about to apologise, when Ino and Sakura came out, and hugged her.

"we're sorry we acted like jerks. If you and Sasuke-kun are happy, we should be too!" Ino apologized.

"WE know we haven't been acting like good friends should, and we're sorry." Sakura continued.

"As long as you guys aren't angry with me, its alright." Tenten forgave them and smiled.

"Oh good!" Now, Hinata, why don't you and Tenten stay the night. We have extra sleepover things, and you can ring Hiashi and ask." Ino offered.

"That's very kind, but I think we better go home. Hiashi will get worried." Hinata declined.

"Okay, but sometime later okay?" Sakura said.

"Sure thing" Tenten replied.

xOx

As Hinata and Tenten were walking home, Hinata said, "See, I told you everything would work out!"

"I guess you're right…" Tenten said.

They walked the rest of the journey in silence.

xOx

Tenten staggered upstairs, after finishing yet another huge feast, which the Hyuugas name, their dessert, and gathered a towel, and shampoo and a change of clothes, for a shower.

She saw that the door to the bathroom was locked, and decided to wait outside. After about five minutes, she heard the door open.

She stood up and was about to walk into the bathroom, when she found herself face to face with a certain white eyed, long haired Hyuuga, named Neji, who didn't seem to have a shirt on.

"EEK!" Tenten squealed and covered her eyes.

Neji's eyes widened and struggled to find something to cover up his bare chest.

Tenten threw a towel at him, and ran off, yelled, "I'll get another towel."

Neji sighed with relief. "That was close" he thought, and unconsciously started blushing.

"You so like her," Neji's inner voice devilishly whispered.

"Okay! I admit I like her! Okay! Now go away and leave me in peace." Neji snapped.

"First sign of madness, telling yourself to go away." His inner voice sneakily said.

Neji chose to ignore it, and went back to his own room, his face redder than normal.

xOx

Tenten ran to her room, and slammed the door.

"What is this strange feeling I feel?" Tenten wondered.

"It happens when I see Neji…" she thought to herself.

"Maybe…it was lo-" her inner voice reasoned.

"NO! It isn't, it can't be. I'm going out with Sasuke-kun, and I'm happy, even if we've only been together one day."

"Maybe the reason you think you like him is because he resembles a certain someone"

"That's not true!" Tenten argued with herself.

"Well, one day, you'll know I'm right. After all, I'm the one who makes the decisions for you." Her inner voice said.

Tenten chose not argue.

Instead, she crawled into bed.

That night, Tenten slept, her mind full of troubles.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

well, how was it? I've been trying to update as soon as I can, but I can't update so regularly normally.

Plz R & R, coz it makes me happy

And also, if there's a part that's badly written, or there's a part that you don't like, or you have an idea for this story, feel free to review, and I'll read and try to fix/change it.

Thanks )


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters. Sorry I updated so late, I've been busy with assignments, and hw.

Thanks to:

XxlEmOnDrOpxX: I put more of Sasuke in this one!

Incora Uchiha Hyuga: haha, yes I do plan to, and sorry I update so late.

Smartshinobi18

Runjumpfly07; thanks for the constructive criticism, I've tried to make Sasuke and Tenten's relationship deepen in this chapter, and I'm planning to still do that. Thanks for the advice.

LightBender: haha, thanks for the Nii-san thing, but I think you can use nii-chan…not too sure though…hmm…

Nejitenrocks: Thanks, but does that mean the first chapter is bad, or is it that each chapter is getting better than the previous? Hmm…

Matahari

Thank you for reviewing, it makes me happy

IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE coz my wuldnt work and I got really upset, so im sorry!!!

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Neji woke up at 7am, as always. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and practiced his 'hns' as always, but today, he seemed to have a strange feeling going on inside of him. It was nothing like any other feeling.

"Probably just a little cold," Neji shrugged the feeling off.

He dressed, and left the room.

As he walked out, he almost crashed into Tenten who was yawning and rubbing her eyes. She was dressed in her school uniform.

"Whoa Neji, hi" Tenten said.

"Hn." Neji replied.

They walked to the dining room, where they sat for breakfast, which was of course, a feast as usual.

"Ohayoo Hinata!" Tenten smiled.

"Ohayoo Ten-chan" Hinata smiled back.

"Ohayoo Nii-chan." Hinata said politely to Neji.

"Hn." Neji replied.

Neji ate his breakfast in silence, while the two girls were discussing something.

However, no one saw Neji secretly observe Tenten as she smiled, and talked to Hinata.

"Hey, aren't you guys late for the limo, which is waiting outside?" Hinata's mother suddenly popped in and asked.

"Oh my gosh, you have a LIMO? To send you to school?! Wow!!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Let's get going" Hinata said, and they all ran out of the door.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_When they arrived at school…_

"Hinata! Tenten!" Ino and Sakura called and waved, pointing at the two seats they had saved them.

Hinata and Tenten ran to the two seats next to Ino and Sakura while Neji avoided his group of fan girls and sat at the seat where he usually sat at.

After Neji sat down, arranged his belongings on desk and maintained a cold expression, he couldn't help but think of the 'Tenten' situation.

"What am I going to do?!" He asked himself.

"I thought you told me to go away." His inner voice reminded him.

"Sigh, just help me" Neji sighed to himself.

"Alright, since you asked nicely, and since what you do will affect me too…"His inner voice replied.

"You need to ask her out before someone else does" his inner voice suggested.

"But, she doesn't like me…I think" Neji said.

"Well, you wont know 'till you ask will you?" his inner voice asked, and left.

Neji thought about it, and decided that he would 'pop the question' in their free period.

…

"Everyone settle down" Kurenai-sensei came in, right on time.

Everyone clambered into their seats, except Neji who was already in his.

"Today we will be studying…"

Neji remained troubled for the period, not bothered to listen while Kurenai was talking.

DINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

The bell finally rang for their free period.

"Finally! I thought the clock stopped or something!" Ino complained.

"Haha, what subject do we have next?" Sakura asked.

"it's a free period" Hinata replied.

"Come on, let's go sit at that table" Ino suggested.

"Ummm…I said I'd meet Sasuke now" Tenten asked, embarrassed.

"Sure, no problem, go ahead. We'll see you next period" Ino and Sakura smiled, to assure her they had no hard feelings.

"Bye" Tenten replied and ran off.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Meanwhile, Neji was trying to find Tenten, who somehow managed to run off with her friends before he could see where they were going.

He walked around aimlessly trying to find her.

Neji passed a group of girls, who were members of the Uchiha fanclub. They looked angry and distressed.

As Neji passed them, he couldn't help but overhear something one girl said, that made him stop clear in his tracks.

"Did you know Uchiha is going out with that Tenten girl? That new girl? She is such a bitch! She comes in, and steals our Sasuke, with no regards to anyone's feelings!" The girl, Britney, screeched angrily.

"Yeah! I can't believe he chose her over us!" Melissa yelled.

Neji tuned out, and registered the information he just heard in his head.

"There is no way that Tenten and Uchiha could go out. Uchiha is a jackass, obnoxious and undeserving!" Neji argued with himself, yet again.

"And Tenten is not that stupid!" He continued arguing with himself.

"Well, there is only one way to find out" his inner voice said.

Neji didn't reply but he started to walk faster and faster, desperate to find Tenten.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Tenten walked up to the classroom Sasuke told her to meet him at, and pushed the door.

There sat Sasuke, smiling and blushing at her.

"Hey!" Tenten bounded over and hugged him.

Sasuke blushed and hugged her back.

"Thanks for coming" He smiled.

"No problem, after all we're meant to spend time together aren't we?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah." He smiled again.

"I made a mini lunch for us" Sasuke said.

"Aww…that's so cute!" Tenten smiled, her heart beating faster and faster.

Sasuke laid out a picnic blanket on the floor of the classroom, and started unpacking the food.

Tenten watched him, with a smile.

"I have no doubts about my feelings" Tenten smiled to herself.

"heyy, are you just going to look? Because I'm going to eat everything at this rate." Sasuke interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry" Tenten sat down next to him.

They ate their picnic lunch happily, feeding each other.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Meanwhile, Neji was going around, looking for Tenten (still).

He finally found Ino, Sakura and Hinata sitting at a table, talking loudly.

"Hey, umm, where's Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Oh, she's with Sasuke-kun" Sakura answered.

"Hn." Neji said and walked off.

"It cant be true…it cant be true" Neji said to himself over and over again.

He noticed a classroom door opened and started to walk over.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Well, I'm totally bloated" Tenten said.

"That was the best meal I ever had" Sasuke grinned, in a cute little boy fashion.

Tenten's heart melted and she stood up.

Sasuke stood up too, and they stood together.

"You know, I'm glad I asked you out" Sasuke smiled, taking Tenten's hands.

Tenten blushed, "I'm glad I accepted."

"Good" Sasuke smiled, and leant in.

Tenten raised her head, and Sasuke slowly kissed her.

It was Tenten's first kiss, and it seemed wonderful.

She put her arms around him, and deepened the kiss.

Tenten felt like the whole world was perfect, until a sudden noise brought her back to earth.

She turned around and saw…

"Hyuuga" Sasuke said with hatred.

Tenten's eyes widened, and she whispered, "Neji"…

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

So, how was it guys? Sorry it was so short.

Please read and review Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I love it lol

Thanks to:

Blossoms of Spring

For reviewing.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Previously…

Tenten felt like the whole world was perfect, until a sudden noise brought her back to earth.

She turned around and saw…

"Hyuuga" Sasuke said with hatred.

Tenten's eyes widened, and she whispered, "Neji"…

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Tenten stood there looking shocked.

"Neji…" Tenten whispered.

"Hyuuga, you're not welcome." Sasuke said coldly.

"Neji…wait" Tenten stammered.

"Uchiha, back off" Neji said coldly.

He looked at Tenten, who couldn't read his expression.

"Neji…" she whispered.

Tenten didn't know what to think. She didn't owe Neji anything, and she could kiss Sasuke any time she wanted. Yet, the way Neji looked at her blankly…

Neji turned on his heel and left.

Tenten watched his retreating back, feeling guilty for some strange reason.

"Now…where were we?" Sasuke asked, flirtatiously.

"Umm…Sasuke, I'm not in the mood right now. Sorry" Tenten said apologetically.

DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!! The bell rang, for their next period.

Tenten smiled, hugged Sasuke and left, with a confused gaze.

"Damn that Hyuuga. That was close. He will not take Tenten away from me now matter what." Sasuke thought evilly.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Neji rushed down the hallway, ignoring his fan girl group who tried to ambush him along the way.

He stormed into an empty classroom, slammed the door, his lavender eyes shining in fury.

"What did I see in her anyway?" Neji asked himself furiously.

"No idea, mate. I mean she's hot, but there are many hot ones out there, and anyone who likes Uchiha should be shot." Neji's inner voice replied.

"Hn," Neji replied.

"Now if you ask me…Sakura's a better deal" Neji's inner voice suggested.

"You think?" Neji asked himself.

"Yeah, I mean, look at the way she smiles…and talks…and laughs." Neji's inner voice complimented.

"Look at the way she loves Uchiha" Neji sweat dropped.

"Yes, but you can change that" Neji's inner voice said.

"Hn. Sakura's nice, and pretty. Better than Tenten anyway. I still cant believe I half-liked her" Neji said furiously.

"Well, march up to Sakura right now, drag her out of her friends and ask her before Uchiha gets the chance" his inner voice commanded.

"But Uchiha's with Tenten" Neji argued.

His inner voice sighed, "Do I really have such an ignorant mind? This is TEENAGE DRAMA! THERE IS SUCH A THING CALLED CHEATING!" his inner voice yelled.

"Hn." Neji replied.

"What are you WAITING for? GO there and DO it!"

Neji sauntered up to Sakura, who was with Ino and Hinata, before he could change his mind.

"Hey, can I have a word?" Neji asked.

Sakura nodded, with a perplexed expression but followed Neji to the classroom.

"Umm, what is it?" She asked softly.

Her fan girl eyes were checking Neji out while she spoke.

"He's not bad. Actually, he's hot…" Sakura thought to herself.

She saw Neji look at her, with those lavender eyes, and she self-consciously blushed.

Neji saw her blush, and his inner voice reminded him, "Ask her out"

"Umm…Sakura…I don't know you very well, but do you want to…go out with me?" Neji stammered.

Sakura looked surprised and shocked.

"Umm…I…" Sakura started.

"Wait, never mind. You probably don't want to go out with me." Neji said, turning to leave.

"NO! Wait!" Sakura said, grabbing his arm.

Neji turned slowly.

"I would love to go out with you" Sakura smiled.

Neji smiled back, and he hugged her.

Suddenly the bell rang, and as they had Science together, Neji walked with Sakura, and as they went into the classroom, they sat at a desk together.

Tenten wasn't in their class, and so she didn't find out the 'news'.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino bounced in the room happily.

Hinata followed Ino smiling.

"What's up with you?" Sakura asked curiously. She hadn't seen Ino this happy since it was her birthday.

"Guess who asked me out!" Ino squealed.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, rolling her eyes.

"HOW DID YOU GUESS!?" Ino asked, slightly disappointed.

"Well, let me see, you've been in love with him since like, forever? You're always talking about him? Why else would you be so happy?" Sakura asked, rolling her eyes again.

"Wait, I thought it was Sasuke she liked…" Hinata said confused.

"No…she covered up the fact by saying she like Sasuke." Sakura explained.

"Awww I cant believe Ino's going out!" Hinata squealed.

"Anyways, I haven't said yes, yet" Ino said smiling as though everything was normal.

"WHAT?" Hinata and Sakura both yelled.

"You never told me that!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Well, I like to keep men in suspense." Ino smiled.

"Oi, I wouldn't keep him in suspense too long. I see Temari looking at him quite a lot." Sakura smirked.

"WHAT? I'M TELLING HIM I SAID YES STRAIGHTAWAY!" Ino yelled and ran out the room.

Sakura and Neji sat at the desk, with Hinata smiling.

"Are you and Onii-chan dating?" Hinata asked.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked, astonished.

"Well, why else would you be sitting together? And it was kinda obvious…" Hinata replied.

"Ino didn't notice it" Sakura pointed out.

"Well, that's Ino isn't it? And she was too worked up about the Shikamaru thing." Hinata replied.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Ino went running up to Shikamaru yelling, "DON'T LEAVE ME SHIKA-KUN! MY ANSWER IS YES! PLEASE DON'T GO WITH TEMARI?!"

Shikamaru tried calming her down.

"Don't worry Ino, you're the only one I love. And WHERE did TEMARI get into this?" Shikamaru asked, perplexed.

"Awww! Shika-kun! You're the best!" Ino squealed, throwing her arms around him.

Shikamaru smiled and hugged her back.

Together, hand in hand, they walked into the classroom, where they saw Sakura and Neji talking closely.

"Aww forehead, are you going out with Neji!?" Ino asked astonished.

"Yes, actually Ino-pig, I Am!" Sakura said defiantly.

"Oh good." Ino said, and she made Shikamaru and her sit at a desk next to Sakura and Neji.

"OH dear…" hInata thought. "Who am I gonna sit next to?"

"HINATA! SINCE KIBA IS AWAY TODAY, WHY DON'T YOU SIT WITH ME??" Naruto yelled halfway across the room.

Hinata blushed bright red, and looked as though she was going to faint. She didn't faint however; instead she walked to Naruto's desk and sat with him. They spent the rest of the lesson giggling and talking, while Kakashi-sensei who came in the room half an hour late, was talking.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Tenten wandered into the limo with Hinata. The last period of the day was always so tiring. She yawned and almost fell asleep before Hinata prodded her awake.

"Oh, thanks Hinata" Tenten said, distractedly.

"No problem" Hinata smiled.

"By the way, did you know Sakura and Onii-chan are dating?" Hinata asked Tenten, who shot up from her seat, and exclaimed, "REALLY?"

"Yes, Neji asked her today." Hinata explained.

Tenten was silent. "What is this feeling again?" She asked herself.

"Hn. Mind moving?" Neji suddenly appeared at the limo door.

"Sorry" Tenten muttered, moving over.

"You and Sasuke are dating eh?" Neji asked.

"Yeh, you and Sakura are dating eh?" Tenten replied.

"Hn." Neji replied.

The limo pulled from the driveway and made its way back home.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

After yet another feast of a dinner, Tenten thanked Hiashi and everyone else nicely, and went upstairs.

She felt sick, but she didn't know what she felt sick from/of.

She lay on her bed, gazing at the ceiling.

Her mind was full of pictures. Neji…Sasuke…Ino…Sakura…Hinata…

"What is this strange feeling I feel? I've been feeling it for the past week or so. Am I making a big mistake? Do I really belong to Sasuke?" Tenten asked herself.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Meanwhile Neji was busy assuring himself that he made the right decision.

"Tenten is nothing compared to Sakura." He thought, unsure of the statement.

"Oh course" His inner voice confirmed.

"But, what if I made a wrong choice? What if Tenten is the right one for me?" Neji asked.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Well, how was it. Certainly a surprise eh? I decided to make it Inoshika as well, coz I LOVE the pairing.

Sigh, Tenten is really screwed this time isn't she?"

Please Read and review, and if you have any good ideas for the story, I'd be glad to listen to them.

Thanks

Till next time,

Jzm1n3


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. 

Thanks to: 

ShikaTema.rox.like.hell: I'm sorry if offended you with the ShikaIno pairing, but its like my favourite pairing of all time, along with Nejiten, so I'm sorry "

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

Previously… 

"What is this strange feeling I feel? I've been feeling it for the past week or so. Am I making a big mistake? Do I really belong to Sasuke?" Tenten asked herself. 

… 

"But, what if I made a wrong choice? What if Tenten is the right one for me?" Neji asked. 

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

The next morning, when Tenten woke up, she felt like a bath, and so wearing her bathrobe, she walked off to the bathroom. 

Before she reached there however, Neji came out of his room, also wearing a bath robe. He looked surprised to see her, and then he motioned for her to use the bathroom first. 

She motioned back, offering him to. 

They both just stood there gesturing at the bathroom, when all of a sudden, a voice said, "why don't you bathe together then, instead of wasting time?" 

Tenten jumped in shock, with Neji frowned. 

"Hanabi." He said sternly. 

A young Hyuuga who had deep resemblance to Hinata came out. 

"IF you guys don't mind, I think I'll use the bathroom" She said and wandered into the bathroom. 

"Never mind. I don't feel like a bath anymore" Tenten muttered and ran back into her room. 

Neji walked calmly back to his, reminding himself repeating that Tenten was nothing, and Sakura was his everything. 

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

"Morning all" Tenten muttered, wandering to breakfast. 

"Hi Tenten, this is my little sister, Hanabi" Hinata introduced. 

"Yes, we have met" Tenten said politely, whilst trying to glare at the young Hyuuga, who just smiled and took a bite of toast. 

"Oh?" Hinata said interested, looking at Tenten for explanation. 

"Long story" Tenten muttered. 

Neji came in the room, cool as usual. 

"Ohayoo Onii-chan" Hinata said politely, while Tenten tried to smile politely while having her mouth full of toast. 

"Hn" Neji replied. 

"I can't believe you and Sakura are dating." Tenten said, after swallowing hugely. 

"Why can't you believe it?" Neji asked, half furious, half curious. 

"Because no one ever saw you guys, well talk to each other before now." Tenten said. 

Neji was angry. "Actually, YOU'VE never seen me and just because you're new it doesn't mean you come to instant conclusions." 

Neji got up and left the room. 

Tenten was stoned, she had never heard Neji use that tone of voice to her. 

After Hinata got over the shock of seeing Neji speak, she tried to comfort Tenten, "It's alright Tenten…I'm sure Neji didn't mean to yell at you…" she comforted. 

Tenten was silent, and Hanabi secretly slipped out the room. 

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

Meanwhile, Neji walked into his room. 

"Why did I yell at her? She didn't do anything wrong…" he asked himself. 

He buried his face in his pillow, and wondered, "What is going on with me?" 

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

When they all got in their private limo to go to school, Hinata sat between them, noticing the silence that was occurring. Normally the limo would be full of noise, mainly Tenten and herself, but today, Tenten was silent. 

Something also seemed to be troubling Neji, although she wasn't sure since he always remained silent in the morning. 

She didn't have any more time to wonder about it, since the limo pulled into the school. 

As soon as Tenten went out, Sasuke came up to her, smiled, gave her flowers, and took her for a walk. 

As soon as Neji saw, he went to find Sakura, hugged her, and went for a walk as well. 

Hinata looked puzzled at this 'romantic' behavior. She went off to find Ino, but she half wished she hadn't. 

She found her and Shikamaru cuddled in a corner, calling each other pet names. They didn't see Hinata, and so she secretly slipped off before they realized. 

Hinata found that she had nowhere to go. She sat by herself at a picnic table on the school grounds. 

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. 

"Sorry to startle you, but would you like me to accompany you?" a blonde boy asked, grinning. 

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, turning red. 

"Well?" He asked, grinning. 

"Sure…" Hinata's voice trailed away and she blushed again. 

"There's so many couples in our grade now, isn't there?" Naruto asked her, taking a seat next to her. 

"Umm…yeah…" Hinata replied uneasily. 

"IN fact, you're the only one not dating anyone in your group aren't you?" Naruto asked. 

"Umm…" Hinata started. 

"Don't tell me you're dating someone" Naruto said, with a sudden change of tone. 

"No! it's not that…" Hinata said. 

"Then…?" Naruto prompted. 

"Well, its that I've liked this boy ever since like, kindy, but he will never feel the same…"Hinata's voice trailed off. 

"Well, I'm in the same situation." Naruto surprisingly said. 

"I like this girl for years, but I know she wont like me" Naruto continued. 

"What's she like?" Hinata asked, interested. 

"Well, let me see…she's really pretty, nice, shy at times, and she's just about perfect." Naruto described. 

"Oh…" Hinata said sadly. 

"What's your crush like?" Naruto asked, with an interested tone. 

"Umm…he's loud at times, a little thick sometimes, and an attention seeker but all the faults make him just about perfect for me" Hinata said. 

"Oh," The normally loud Naruto was quiet. 

They sat at the table in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, when suddenly, 

DINGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!! The bell for the start of school rang. 

"It was fun hanging with you. I hope we can do it again some time" Naruto said, being his own self again. 

"Yeah, I would like that" Hinata smiled. 

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

Meanwhile, while Neji and Sakura were walking in the school garden, Sakura was continuously talking. Neji tuned out quite a bit, but he covered it up with an interested glance, a few nods, and occasional "Hn"s. 

Sakura walked hand in hand with Neji, still chattering animatedly. 

They suddenly approached Tenten and Sasuke. Neji tuned out of Sakura's monologue and listened to what Uchiha and Tenten were saying. 

"This flower is so pretty isn't it?" Tenten smiled, holding a white rose. 

"Yes, it is. But not as pretty as you" Sasuke smiled. 

He bent down, took a red rose, and placed it in Tenten's hair. 

"This is a sign of my love for you." Sasuke smiled. 

"Aww…that's so sweet." Tenten smiled, and gave Sasuke the white rose to wear. 

"And this is my love for you" She smiled, as he put it in his pocket. 

Neji suddenly turned back to Sakura who hadn't noticed he had tuned out. 

He grabbed the nearest flower he could find, and gave it to Sakura. 

"It would suit you." Neji said, with a fake smile. 

"Awww…thanks Neji-kun" She said sweetly. 

He put it in her hair, and took her by the hand. 

They past Tenten and Sasuke who waved In Tenten's case or glared Sasuke. 

DINGGGGGGGGG!!!! 

The bell rang for the start of school. 

Noticing Uchiha and Tenten leaning in, Neji quickly grabbed Sakura and kissed her passionately. 

Sakura kissed him back, and Sasuke noticing them, deepened his kiss with Tenten. 

A sudden noise distracted all four of them, and they broke apart. 

It turned out to be Hanabi who was wide eyed, and said, "Switch the couples around!!" 

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

Tenten hurried to class. She went in the classroom, muttered an apology to Kurenai-sensei, and sat next to Ino, since Shikamaru and Sasuke weren't in the same class as them for this subject. 

She suddenly remembered the rose in her hair. 

She took it out, and held it. 

However, suddenly she remembered a little rhyme she had heard once long ago. 

"A rose is used to express one's love for another. But like love, roses die…" 

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

How was it? I thought the ending wasn't as good as it could be. 

Please read and review 

And if you have any queries, questions or suggestions, well, review and I'll try to include/answer them. 

Till next time, 

Jzm1n3 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…geez, my disclaimers are B O R I N G

Anywaiis, thanks to:

Nejitenfan: I update mostly on weekends, because im too busy with school work on weekdays, but on the weekends I basically devote my days to fanfiction

LightBender:

White-tiger-lost-angel: why thank you

ShikaTema.rox.like.hell: I wouldn't mind being friends and no that's not asking too much at all

Matahari: Yes, that was actually the plan, but it may change a little, since I love just thinking of ideas on the spot and writing them, its very fun.

Thank you so much guys for reviewing, you guys make me happy

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Previously…

She suddenly remembered the rose in her hair.

She took it out, and held it.

However, suddenly she remembered a little rhyme she had heard once long ago.

"A rose is used to express one's love for another. But like love, roses die…"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Sakura turned around and looked at Tenten, who was holding the rose in her hands.

"Did Sasuke-kun give you that?" Sakura whispered to Tenten who nodded.

"Neji-kun gave me a flower too" Sakura whispered again.

Tenten smiled, and whispered, "What flower is it?"

"Umm…" Sakura didn't quite remember.

She also took the flower out of her hair.

It was a ugly weedy flower, which a bud still attached.

Sakura was silent.

She suddenly had a flashback.

_Flashback:_

"_It would suit you" Neji said, smiling._

_End of Flashiback._

"Why would this weedy flower suit me?" Sakura thought, bowing her head.

She looked next to her where Neji was sitting.

"Does he actually like me? Why would a bud suit me?" Sakura asked herself.

Tenten looked at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Why would Neji give me this weedy flower?" Sakura whispered, tears almost falling.

"I'm sure it was an accident" Tenten said, consolingly.

"Are you saying he grabbed any random flower and shoved it in my hair?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know…but you might want to ask him" Tenten said.

DINGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly the bell rang for their free period. Sakura hurriedly put the flower in her pocket.

Tenten walked outside the classroom, and was whisked away by Sasuke in an instant.

Neji went up to Sakura smiling, and took her by the hand.

She glared at him, and wrenched her hand out the way.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"Do I mean **ANYTHING **to you?" Sakura yelled, tears flowing.

"…Of course…you're my girlfriend…"Neji said, uneasy.

"So, the only reason I mean anything is because I have the title of girlfriend." Sakura yelled.

"No…" Neji said. "Why bring this up anyway?"

Sakura took the flower out of her pocket, and threw it at Neji.

"Why DOES THIS WEEDY FLOWER SUIT ME? AM I REALLY THAT UGLY AND WORTHLESS?" Sakura asked.

…

Neji was silent. He didn't even look which flower he grabbed before putting it in her hair.

"Well?" Sakura asked demandingly.

Neji was still silent, racking his brains for a good excuse.

"You are SO…BASTARD-LIKE!" Sakura yelled.

She slapped him, and ran down the hallway.

Neji was stoned.

In truth, he didn't quite care, but his inner voice continued to remind him, that Sakura was worth much more to him than Tenten. In fact Tenten wasn't worth anything.

He ran down the hallway, in search of Sakura.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Tenten was sitting with Sasuke, holding hands.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"Hey Ten?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Tenten replied.

"What do you think of Hyuuga?"

"Oh, you mean Neji? Umm, well…" Tenten tried to find a description.

"He's quiet, and tall, and …" Tenten described hesitantly.

"You don't have any feelings for him, do you?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"…" Tenten was silent in shock.

"Do you?" Sasuke asked, his voice hardening.

"No?" Tenten answered.

"What's with that tone of voice?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"What tone of voice?" Tenten didn't know what was wrong.

"I don't believe you! You like Hyuuga and you're using me!" Sasuke shouted.

"WHAT? I don't like Neji!" Tenten yelled back.

"Then why didn't you SAY so?" Sasuke frowned.

"Because…" Tenten was unsure.

"BECAUSE YOU DO like him don't you?!" Sasuke yelled accusingly.

"I don't believe this!" Tenten got up, and took the rose out of her hair.

She threw it at Sasuke and ran off.

Sasuke was sitting there, silently fuming.

"How dare she…! And Hyuuga, out of all people! I must get her back!" Sasuke said, storming off.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Hey, Hinata?" Naruto suddenly arrived at her table again.

"OH hi Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling.

"What are doing sitting by yourself?"

"Umm…well everyone else is with their boyfriends, probably having fun" Hinata said.

"Hey, Hinata? Can you help me with this problem?" Naruto asked.

"Sure" Hinata replied.

"Well, I really like this girl, which I told you about this morning…how do I tell her I like her?" Naruto asked.

"Umm…well, you should find the right moment, I suppose…And then, you tell her…and if she likes you, maybe you should kiss her or something…" Hinata said.

"Oh, I'll try that next time" Naruto said grinning.

Hinata started to tremble and tears started flowing.

"Naruto-kun will never be mine…the girl likes is probably perfect" Hinata thought to herself crying.

"Hey, Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto said, with a soft voice.

"Nothing…its just that…" Hinata sniffed.

"What?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Okay! I can't stand it anymore! The only reason I'm crying is because…I LOVE YOU! You'll never feel the same!" Hinata cried, and ran off.

"WAIT HINATA! HINATA! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Naruto yelled, but she had already ran off.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Ino was in search of her boyfriend, Shikamaru.

"Have you see Shika-kun?" She asked a random boy.

"No…sorry" he replied.

Ino ran around searching for him.

She found him in the library, but when she saw who he was with, her heart stopped.

"SHIKAMARU!" She screamed running to him.

"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT TEMARI-WITCH!" Ino yelled.

"Wait…I'm not cheating on you…I'm helping her with maths homework!" Shikamaru tried to explain.

"FORGET IT! It's over!" Ino yelled and ran out of the library.

Shikamaru packed his things and excused himself from Temari. He ran after Ino.

"Mission accomplished for now." Temari thought to herself with a smirk. "Shika will be mine!"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Sigh, another chapter is over…

I made all the relationships go haywire in this chapter…

I don't think this chapter was very good, if you want to agree or disagree, well, please read and review

Until Next time,

Jzm1n3


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blahh blahh, the works. )

Thank you so much to:

XxlEmOnDrOpxX: haha, actually Dolly, you've hit the bullseye, but I may change it a little…and juz coz you update so SLOWly it doesn't mean im fast, xP kidding kidding, but im glad you like it…and whats with the 'im too sexy for my shirt?' 0.0

Dakotarox14: awww thank you so much! But you may be exaggerating a little bit…hehe, just a little…kidding, but im glad you like the story!

ShikaTema.rox.like.hell: haha, for your sake I may make it a bit ShikaTema for a while, but yes, sadly for you, InoShika will prevail…lol, and good luck on your fanfic, ill read it when you've published it, and I may give you some pointers if you want…only if you want…

Dragonkyuubi101

Matahari: lol, you juz made the review in time to be posted on this, coz I was just finishing writing when your review came, anywaiis, umm, thanks for the tip, I tried using more dialogue in this…and yehh I was trying to make the inner mind more…evil I suppose…and nejis real mind innocent…hmm, I hope it worked…

LightBender: okay, now uve literally just made the posting, coz I was going to the document when your review came…anywaiis, yes, I agree it was quite short, and also I don't mind criticism, coz it helps me get better :)

Thank you sOOO much for reviewing, im very happy now

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Ino ran into the bathroom crying. She expected it to be empty, but to her surprise, she saw all her friends standing at the bathroom mirror, all as depressed as she was.

"Oh my gosh guys, what's up?" Ino asked, her voice hoarse from the crying.

"Naruto…" Hinata sniffed.

"Sasuke…" Tenten sniffed.

"Neji…" Sakura sniffed.

"What's up with you?" Hinata asked.

"Shika…" Ino said, sadly.

"What happened?!" Sakura asked, worried.

"HE CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT TEMARI-WITCH!" Ino wailed.

"No WAY!" Tenten said, her voice slightly cracking.

"Its true! They were in the library together, heads bent…" Ino's voice died off and she ran in a cubicle, crying.

The rest of the friends looked at each other.

"Sigh, what a bad coincidence that all of us has relationship problems today…" Hinata sighed.

"Hmm…" Tenten said thoughtfully.

"Why don't I care as much as the others?" Tenten wondered to herself.

"Ino is wailing her guts out, so has Sakura, and Hinata's been sniffing and bursting into tears for the past …couple of minutes. All I've let out is a few teardrops" Tenten thought.

Tenten excused herself from her friends, and wandered off into the school grounds. She passed a familiar tree, and she suddenly had a flashback.

_Flashback:_

_She ran to a tree where no one else was, and started crying. "How can I survive in a school where the people were this vile and mean?" she sobbed to herself._

"_Hey, are you alright" spoke a male voice._

_Tenten jumped. She hadn't known someone was there. _

_She looked up. It was the pale boy with long hair._

"_Why are you crying? You're new right?" he asked._

"_Yeah, and I'm crying because I made new enemies already, and I doubt I'll have any friends in this school because most people here are so vulgar." She sniffled._

"_No, it's just Temari and her group that treat people badly. She's done it to a lot of people. You're not the first. She did it to Sakura and Ino when they were new. Do you know them?" he asked._

"_Are they the blonde and pink haired girls?" Tenten asked._

"_Hn" he replied. _

_Tenten took that as a yes._

"_I'm Neji by the way." The boy introduced himself._

"_I'm Tenten." She replied, smiling. _

_End of flashback._

…

"This is the place where I met Neji…" Tenten thought to herself. "But why should it matter? Although we just had a fight, Sasuke is the one I like…"

"Why did he ask whether I liked Neji though?" she continued to wonder.

"Is it because I talk to him too much? We have had rather awkward situations…"

_Flashback:_

_She stood up and was about to walk into the bathroom, when she found herself face to face with a certain white eyed, long haired Hyuuga, named Neji, who didn't seem to have a shirt on._

"_EEK!" Tenten squealed and covered her eyes._

_End flashback:_

_Flashback:_

_Tenten felt like the whole world was perfect, until a sudden noise brought her back to earth._

_She turned around and saw…_

"_Hyuuga" Sasuke said with hatred._

_Tenten's eyes widened, and she whispered, "Neji"…_

_End of flashback:_

_Flashback:_

_The next morning, when Tenten woke up, she felt like a bath, and so wearing her bathrobe, she walked off to the bathroom._

_Before she reached there however, Neji came out of his room, also wearing a bath robe._

_End of flashback:_

"Yes, we have had awkward situations, and I may talk to him too much…that should be the reason why…" Tenten came to a conclusion.

"From now on, there will be no more awkward situations or conversations with Neji! I am to avoid him at all costs!" Tenten decided.

She ran off in search of Sasuke.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Ino dried her eyes and went out of the bathroom, leaving Hinata and Sakura.

She needed some time alone to think. She went to the oval, and lay on the grass, watching cloud shapes go by. She wondered what to do.

With a slight pang, she realized that watching cloud was Shikamaru's favorite pastime. She got up immediately as though she had been shot, and ran to a table, where she sat down and thought.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

"Everybody knows that trust is the most important thing in a relationship. If there's no trust, the relationship cannot work." Ino thought to herself.

"And I know, that I can definitely not trust Nara Shikamaru anymore" Ino said.

"I'm going to go find him, and tell him that" Ino decided, standing up from her seat, prepared to started walking when all of a sudden…

"Ino? Thank gosh. I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!" Shikamaru ran to her, holding her hands.

Ino calmly took her hands from his, and said, "We need to talk" in such a serious voice that Shikamaru's smile slid off his face.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Hinata sighed, and left Sakura in the bathroom.

She walked by herself near the pine trees, when all of a sudden, a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

Hinata screamed, and a hand covered her mouth.

"Its okay…its me" Naruto's voice whispered.

"Oh my gosh, you gave me a heart attack!" Hinata complained.

"Sorry" Naruto grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Its alright…I suppose" Hinata said, clutching her heart.

"Anyways, about what you said to be just before…" Naruto said. "About how I was meant to tell the girl I liked how I liked her…"

"He's so insensitive! I tell him about how I feel, and he still mentions he's in love with this perfect girl!" Hinata thought angrily.

"So, the steps were, find out she likes you, tell her…but what happens if she doesn't hear you, when you tell her you like her?" Naruto asked.

"Umm…I suppose you just kiss her so she'll know…" Hinata said, trying not to cry or slap him.

"Like this?" Naruto asked, and leant forward.

Hinata's mind stopped and she suddenly blushed.

Naruto's face appeared forward, more forward until gently his lips were touching hers.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds but to Hinata and Naruto it seemed like forever.

Slowly they pulled away.

Hinata was blushing, and so was Naruto.

"I love you Hinata" Naruto whispered.

Hinata was happy, and grabbed Naruto into a hug.

"I swear, I wont mess this up." Hinata thought to herself smiling.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Sakura went in search of Neji, after making sure her face was fine.

"I'm sure I overreacted about the flower. I mean Neji loves me, right? Why else would he have asked me out? It's not like he did it to make someone jealous. Nahh, Neji wouldn't ever do that! I'll go find him and apologise."

Sakura went down the hallway, and found Neji searching frantically.

"Neji…kun" Sakura said softly.

Neji straightened up and said "…Sakura" in a soft voice.

"I'm so sorry" Sakura said, with a sob in her voice.

"Sorry for what?" Neji asked.

"everything…for being a bad girlfriend…for overreacting…for accusing you of things you would never do" Sakura said in a muffled voice.

She ran to Neji and hugged him.

"There there sakura…you're not a bad girlfriend, and don't worry about the accusing, as long as everything's fine between us" Neji said.

Sakura just sniffed, and they spent a few minutes just hugging each other.

Neji held her close, and he thought "No one can ever replace this moment…or Sakura…she's the only one for me."

In the corner of his eye, he saw a very confused Tenten gazing at them hugging.

Neji's mind strayed a little, looking at Tenten, who saw them and ran off.

"Yes…no one can replaced this moment…can they?" Neji asked himself.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Well, another chapter done…

I put a few flashbacks in this one, I hope you guys don't mind, but if you don't like that many flashbacks, well just tell me and ill restrict them..

Please read and review coz it gives me happiness and inspiration.

Till next time

Jzm1n3


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto, or its characters…

Thanks to:

Gaara-we-love-you-so-much: haha, wait and see, dear, wait and see, but one thing is certain, I am definitely gonna keep writing,

Incora Uchiha Hyuuga:

xNejiTenx

Cheez Plz: Thanks

Scotty-lover: I know exactly how you feel, when you just want to keep reading and reading…

Starsylvie: haha, im not a temashika fan myself

Dragonkyuubi101: glad you like it

Dakotarox14: aww, thanks, your reviews are soo nice

Nejitenfan:

ShikaTema.rox.like.hell: smiles, your welcome…haha, and I read your fanfic, iTS SO GOOD! I really recommend anyone to go read this fic, coz its really good, im not a fan of shikatema but its very well written, and for some strange reason, I cant review because of my bad internet connection, so when I review, ill review here if I cant review normally.

LightBender: Lol, thanks…

To all the people, Thank you for reviewing )

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Previously…

"From now on, there will be no more awkward situations or conversations with Neji! I am to avoid him at all costs!" Tenten decided.

She ran off in search of Sasuke.

xOx

"Ino? Thank gosh. I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!" Shikamaru ran to her, holding her hands.

Ino calmly took her hands from his, and said, "We need to talk" in such a serious voice that Shikamaru's smile slid off his face.

xOx

"I love you Hinata" Naruto whispered.

Hinata was happy, and grabbed Naruto into a hug.

"I swear, I wont mess this up." Hinata thought to herself smiling.

xOx

Neji's mind strayed a little, looking at Tenten, who saw them and ran off.

"Yes…no one can replaced this moment…can they?" Neji asked himself.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Tenten ran down the hallway, confused. She had just saw Neji and Sakura kissing. Not that it affected her in any way…

"I mean, after all, they are a couple, even if they have issues occasionally." Tenten thought to herself.

Yet, she couldn't ignore the slight pang that came, when she saw Neji happy without her.

She didn't understand…"what is going on?" She wondered.

Suddenly, she saw Sasuke at the end of the corridor. "Sasuke-kun!" She yelled, running to him.

He looked confused, but held out his hands.

Tenten ran straight into them.

"I'm sorry I made such a big deal!" Tenten said, and for some reason, tears stared flowing out.

"It's alright, you don't have to cry…" Sasuke said comfortingly.

"It's not…I don't know what's wrong with me! I feel so different!" Tenten sobbed.

Sasuke just patted her back.

"It's like I can't control my emotions! I guess it might be because I miss my mom, but still! I don't know what I want now! But I know that I cant go through it alone, and I want to love someone, I want someone to care for me, and that person I want is you" Tenten said, still crying.

Sasuke was incredibly and touched and hugged her.

She hugged him back.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Shikamaru sat down on a nearby seat, and prepared himself for a serious talk.

"I don't trust you Nara" Ino declared loudly.

Shikamaru winced, "That hurt" he replied.

"Well, its not my fault." Ino stated.

"Will you listen to me, Ino? I was helping Temari with maths homework. Nothing else." Shikamaru tried to explain patiently.

"You looked like you liked her! I can never forgive that!" Ino said. Seeing Shikamaru just sitting there, thinking of a comeback, she continued, "Everyone knows that without trust, there can be no relationship"

Shikamaru sat there stunned, "What are you saying Ino?"

"I'm saying that we cant be together." Ino said, and ran off.

The tears on Shikamaru's face, that came pouring down was unnoticed to all.

Ino ran to a dark corner, and cried, cried, and cried. "What have I done? …Shika…"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Tenten released herself from Sasuke's grasp, "Hey, I'm going to walk for a while" She smiled at him.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

"No, its okay, I just need some time alone" Tenten reassured him.

"Okay, well if you need me, just give a call" Sasuke smiled.

They kissed briefly, and smiled. Tenten gave him another hug and left.

Sasuke looked at her retreating back. "She is so special to me" he thought, with a fond smile.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Tenten was walking calmly, trying to process her feelings. She knew that whatever happens, Sasuke would always be there for her. She needed him so much. She needed someone to love, someone to care for her, just like she had cried to Sasuke. She was glad she had someone.

Tenten walked past couples after couples. They all looked so peaceful and happy.

But the past few weeks with Sasuke had taught her that relationships are harder than it seemed.

She was just glad she had someone who cared…

She walked around plodding drearily.

As much as she loved Sasuke, she still felt an uneasiness beneath her.

"I feel like there's something missing…something crucial" Tenten thought to herself.

"what is it though? I have a loving boyfriend, caring friends and all I might ever want…" Tenten thought.

Her thoughts broke off as she suddenly turned the corner, and crashed into Hyuuga Neji, once again.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Neji stayed holding Sakura for a while, and then he went off by himself to do some thinking.

"I love Sakura, I know that much. But what is this aching feeling? It feels like there is a missing piece…I hate this feeling!" Neji frowned.

He continued to think deeply until he turned the corner and bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" He apologised, and collected her belongings from the ground.

Only when he looked up, did he realize the girl was no other than Tenten.

"Oh hi" He said, slightly blushing.

"Cut it out. You're taken, and so is she" Neji's inner voice sharply reminded.

To Neji's surprise though, Tenten just muttered a hello, and then went off.

"see, she's learnt her lesson. It's time you learnt yours" Neji's inner voice said.

However, no one but Tenten knew how difficult it was to walk away from Neji.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

DINGGGGGGG!!!!! The bell rang for next period.

Tenten walked into Japanese, amongst her classmates, who were groaning and muttering.

She smiled and sat next to Sasuke, who was saving a seat next to him.

Sakura bounded in and started squealing. "DID YOU HEAR? Me and Neji made up!" Sakura was smiling from ear to ear.

"Great!" Tenten was pleased for Sakura's sake.

"Oh, and you know! Hinata and Naruto are going out!" Sakura squealed again.

"OH MY GOSH! REALLY?" Tenten yelled.

Hinata walked in the room, alone as Naruto didn't take Japanese as a subject.

"HINATA! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH NARUTO!?" Tenten yelled.

"I SOOO Knew you liked him!" Sakura declared.

The three girls were yelling and screaming while Neji and Sasuke were sitting at a desk, trying to ignore each other.

Suddenly Ino plodded in. it was clear she had been crying. Her hair was a dull mess, and her eyes were red and swollen.

Her three best friends quietened down immediately.

"What happened INO?" Tenten asked worried.

"Umm, I broke up with Shi…-Nara" Ino said.

"Why?!" Tenten asked.

"Because I couldn't trust him" Ino said.

"Oh…" Hinata and the others all looked sympathetic.

"Don't worry about me" Ino attempted a smile.

"Come and sit with me. Naruto-kun isn't with me for now" Hinata smiled, leading Ino to her table.

"You're going out with Naruto?! Wow congrats" Ino smiled.

"Thanks" Hinata smiled, blushing.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Meanwhile…in german…

Shikamaru sat at his desk miserably.

"I can't believe I lost Ino…" He mulled to himself.

"She was the best thing that happened to me…" He continued to think dejecting.

His thoughts were cut off with a "SHIKA KUN!"

Temari squealed and ran over to him, and gave him a hug.

The boys wolfwhistled, some girls "awww-ed" and some of Ino's friends gave him dirty looks.

"TEMari!" Shikamaru tried getting her off him.

"Thanks for your help with maths" Temari smiled.

"I passed the test!" she continued radiantly.

"Oh, congrats" He said sadly.

"Whats wrong?" Temari asked, feigning concern.

"ino and broke up" Shikamaru said.

"Oh no! What happened?" Temari asked, secretly smirking.

"Well, she said she couldn't trust me." Shikamaru answered.

"Well, maybe it's time to let go" Temari said gently.

"But I've like her ever since kindy!" Shikamaru protested.

"Maybe, if you trually liked her, you'll let her go…" Temari persuaded.

"Do you want to come watch a movie with me tonight?" Temari asked suddenly.

"Okay, why not?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Okay!" Temari smiled.

"Mission two accomplished" Temari thought to herself.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Sigh, another chapter finished. What did you guys think of it?

Please read and review…

Thanks

Till next time

Jzm1n3


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto as I previously mentioned throughout all my chapters…

Thanks to:

ShikaTema.rox.like.hell: I really think it was good! And I'm glad you didn't get offended by the Temari thing. Glad you like it…

Steffy27

Starsylvie: I agree, and im working on it

Everyday-snowangel: lol thanks

Dakotarox14: yehh sure, I would love to read it

Dianalovely1995

xNejitenx

whitebird95: lol, I'm working on the nejiten thing, but gradually ill get there

dancergirl519

cheez plz

tierraMoon: haha, stay alive there

Scotty-lover: haha, they might be…

Thanks for reviewing…

I'm so sorry for the late update! I had so much stuff to do…

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_Previously…_

"_ino and broke up" Shikamaru said._

"_Oh no! What happened?" Temari asked, secretly smirking._

"_Well, she said she couldn't trust me." Shikamaru answered._

"_Well, maybe it's time to let go" Temari said gently._

"_But I've like her ever since kindy!" Shikamaru protested._

"_Maybe, if you trually liked her, you'll let her go…" Temari persuaded._

"_Do you want to come watch a movie with me tonight?" Temari asked suddenly._

"_Okay, why not?" Shikamaru shrugged._

"_Okay!" Temari smiled._

"_Mission two accomplished" Temari thought to herself. _

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Tenten eyed Ino worriedly. It was the last period of the day, and Ino was still crying. She, Sakura and Hinata had tried everything to try stop Ino crying.

Tenten had offered to bash up Shikamaru, but that only make Ino wail in dismay.

Sakura offered to talk to him, but Ino continued to wail.

They had tried so many ways to get her to stop crying but none prevailed.

"Hey! I've got an awesome idea! Why don't we have a sleepover? Since Tenten is staying over anyway, and Hiashi would love you guys to come over." Hinata said brightly.

"That's a great idea Hinata!" Tenten said brightly, happy with Hinata's idea.

"Yeah, I totally agree" Sakura nodded, her pink hair bouncing around the place.

"What do you say Ino?" Hinata asked.

Ino sniffed and nodded.

The three friends grinned at each other while Ino was looking down.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

DINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! The bell rang for the end of the day.

Shikamaru was still sad, and heartbroken and as he walked past Temari, he barely seemed to notice her.

"Damn, I need to get Shikamaru to forget Ino…as soon as possible" temari frowned.

She ran over to Shikamaru and hooked her arm into his.

"Why don't we go shopping or go for coffee or something before the movie?" Temari asked, flirtingly.

"Uhh, okay…" Shikamaru muttered, distracted.

"Great!" Temari smiled and steered Shikamaru out the door.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Meanwhile, as Hinata and Tenten waited for Neji to arrive in the limo, they were telling Hiashi about their day. It was a rare occasion that Hiashi came with the chauffeur to pick them up, so the girls decided to make the most of it.

They were just telling Hiashi about their sleepover plans when Neji climbed into the limo.

"So anyway, I invited Sakura and Ino over for the night. You don't mind do you?" Hinata asked.

"No, not at all. I like Sakura and Ino and you girls have fun when you're all together" Hiashi said smiling enthusiastically.

Tenten smiled, and listened. Hiashi was such a cool father. Seeing Hinata and Hiashi talk reminded her of herself and her own father. She missed him so…

"Tenten!" Hinata said, laughing.

"Mm?" Tenten responded.

"Let us tell you about the time we pranked Neji" Hinata giggled.

"No let's not" Neji interrupted, glaring.

"It was quite funny. The girls were in the living room, while Neji was up in his room…" Hiashi started to explain.

"Uncle!" Neji frowned.

"Anyway, so Sakura, Ino and I were in the living room while Neji was up in his room, and Ino took the phone and started …" Hinata continued.

"STOP IT!" Neji yelled.

Everyone was quiet for a second. They had never heard Neji yell before.

Suddenly everyone burst into laughter, excluding Neji who continued to glare.

"So we were calling his mobile…and Sakura pretended to give him a full confession of her 'love' to him." Hinata giggled.

Tenten laughed, "Was that when she hadn't liked him yet?"

Hinata replied, "Yeah I think so…"…

"Anyways, so Sakura was giving him a full confession, while the girls were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off…and funnily enough Neji started believing every single word" Hiashi smiled.

"It was so funny! You should have seen it!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Neji started confessing his undying love back, when suddenly Sakura lost it, and she started to laugh too" Hiashi continued.

"When he found out, he…KILLED us!" Hinata exclaimed.

"He went crazy and started to yell and scream…in his own room…"Hiashi joined in.

"Speaking about yelling and screaming, there was this other prank on him…" Hinata started.

"Don't you dare. And we're back at home!" Neji said, storming out of the limo.

He opened the front door, grabbed snacks and headed for his room.

"So when are the girls coming?" Hiashi asked.

"Umm…soon I think…Ino and Sakura just need to get their things." Tenten replied.

"Okay…I have an idea! Why don't you guys go to a movie?" Hiashi suggested.

"That's a great idea! Can you spare the car?" Hinata asked.

"You call that a CAR?" Tenten asked, disbelieving.

"Haha…habit" Hinata said, sheepishly.

"Sure, I don't need the 'car' today" Hiashi smiled.

"Let's eat" Tenten suggested.

"Good idea" Hiashi smiled. "I'm famished."

They sat down at the table, and enjoyed another feast.

"I'm getting such a big appetite" Tenten moaned rubbing her stomach.

"Haha, that's good. It's healthy to eat a lot" Hiashi said.

"I suppose" Tenten said, almost doubtfully.

DING DONG!

The front door bell rang.

"That would be Sakura or Ino" Hinata said and they all went to the door.

It was sakura **and **Ino.

"I caught a lift off Ino" Sakura explained to the three questioning gazes.

"Ah" Hiashi said.

"Hey guys! Hey Hiashi!" Ino said cheerfully.

"Hi" Hinata and Tenten smiled.

"Yo!" Hiashi said.

Hinata sweat dropped.

"Let's go in!" Hiashi said.

They all went into the house.

"Now girls, I have some work to do so I'll catch you later!" Hiashi smiled and waved.

"He's trying to be _hip_" Hinata explained.

"Ah I see" Ino giggled.

Sakura whispered to Tenten while Ino wasn't looking, "I cheered her up"

Tenten gave sakura the thumbs up.

"Anyways Hiashi had the idea of going to the movies" Tenten said brightly.

"Great Idea!" Ino said smiling.

"I agree" Sakura nodded.

"So shall we catch the 6 o'clock one?" Hinata suggested.

Everyone nodded.

"What movie?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't Ino suggest?" Hinata suggested.

"PRIDE AND PREJUDICE!" Ino said automatically.

Tenten and Hinata sweat dropped, while Sakura and Ino cheered.

"Okay, pride and prejudice it is" Tenten said.

They all went up to Hinata's room.

"Oh right, would you mind if I visited Neji?" Sakura whispered to Tenten and Hinata. She didn't want to mention the boyfriend factor, in front of Ino.

"Sure" Hinata answered, "But don't do anything…wrong"

"Well of course!" Sakura whispered back and snuck out of the door.

"Where's Sakura going?" Ino asked, oblivious to their conversation.

"Umm…bathroom I think" Hinata answered.

"Let's play cluedo!" Tenten said brightly and they settled down to play.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Meanwhile, Neji was sitting in his room, minding his own business when all of a sudden, Sakura pounced on him.

"Hi Neji-kun!" Sakura squealed.

"_Cant…breathe_" Neji choked.

"Sorry!" Sakura removed her arms around his neck.

"Hey" Neji smiled.

"Hi" Sakura smiled back.

"What are you guys going to do during the sleepover?" Neji asked.

"Oh, we're going to see a movie" Sakura answered. "I would invite you too, but Ino might get depressed again, and it took me a long time to get her cheerful" Sakura said regretfully.

"Don't worry, Pride and Prejudice isn't my thing" Neji smiled.

"How did you know what movie we were going to watch?" Sakura asked wide eyed.

"You, my cherry blossom and your friends are very loud." Neji replied.

They spent the next few minutes talking.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

After the three girls played cluedo, they looked at the time.

"Sakura's taking a long time in the toilet" Ino said suspiciously.

"She said something about an upset stomache" Tenten said, automatically.

"Oh…" Ino responded.

"Its almost time to go." Hinata said. "I'll warn her." She got up and left the room.

"So what's up?" Ino asked.

"oh nothing really, just the same old things." Tenten answered.

"How's Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Oh, he's fine"

"Look, I don't want you treating me differently because of my break up" ino said.

"Okay, but just know, we're here for you" Tenten said.

"I know" Ino said smiling.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Hinata walked to Neji's door and knocked softly.

Sakura opened it, and asked, "Is it time to go?"

"Yeah" Hinata replied.

"Okay, give me a sec" Sakura said, and closed the door.

Hinata walked back to her own room and got ready.

Tenten was helping Ino with her make up.

Ino was styling Tenten's hair.

Suddenly Sakura walked in.

"Let's go!" Ino said brightly.

They all filed downstairs, and into the limo that was waiting for them.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Temari were wandering around in shops.

"What do you think Shika-kun?" Temari asked, "Does it look kawaii on me?"

"Uhh yeah, I think the color" Shikamaru smiled.

Shikamaru, as he slowly got to know Temari that day, started liking what he was seeing.

"Do I have a crush on her?" Shikamaru thought to himself.

"We better get ready for the movie." Temari suggested.

"Okay" Shikamaru answered, and after Temari got changed back into her normal clothes, they went off to the cinema.

"Can we PLEase watch pride and prejudice?" Temari begged, giving Shikamaru her pleading look.

"Okay, whatever" Shikamaru smiled, thinking she was cute.

Temari smiled, and they went off and bought tickets.

"Come on, let's get popcorn" Shikamaru suggested and they went off to the candy shop in the cinema.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

When the limo arrived at the cinema, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata got out, and they went to buy tickets.

Once they had all gotten tickets, Ino said she felt hungry and so they all went of in the direction of the candy shop.

Suddenly as they drew near, Ino stopped and dropped to her knees. She started sobbing her heart out.

"What is it?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"Look" Sakura whispered, and pointed.

Tenten and Hinata looked where she was pointing, and saw Temari and Shikamaru kissing furiously just outside the candy shop.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, and Ino just wailed and wailed.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

In the candy shop…

They bought popcorn, drinks and a few lollies and after paying for them, walked outside.

Shikamaru placed the food down, and said, "Temari…I really had a great time shopping with you today…"

Temari smiled, and said "Me too…Shika-kun"

"I really like you…" Shikamaru said, blushing.

"I really like you too…" Temari said, smirking inside.

Shikamaru leant down and they started kissing.

Temari put her arms around his neck, and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

As Temari slowly opened her eyes, stilling kissing him, she saw Ino wailing on the ground.

"Mission three, accomplished" Temari thought evilly.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Another chapter is over…once again I'm really sorry for the late update, I had so much work to do.

Plz read and review, coz it means a lot of me.

Thanks…

Till next time,

Jzm1n3


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will…

Thanks to:

Scotty-lover: Yes, I agree with you, I also feel sorry for Ino, and when you start your story send it to me to I can read it

LightBender: haha, yes, I added ShikaTema so many ppl out there would be happy, for a while anyway

ShikaTema.rox.like.hell: haha I know…it was horrible, sniff and also, sorry but ShikaIno would probably prevail, unless something happens,

TierraMoon: yep, that's how I get ppl to continue to read my story and you're welcome

Matahari: Yeah, well, haha, I'm trying to make this story longer, more suspenseful and yehh, so a lot of problems will come out, but I plan to make it NejiTen soon so hang in there…

Chigirl Sasaki: hi, yes but I've been quite busy, I'll try harder for your sake as well as everyone elses and also, I'm not that fond of Sakura either, but since ive seen the shippuden episodes, I reckon she's okay-ish now, and I'll try to reduce the Nejisaku moments,

Starsylvie: I agree, but hang in there…I'm getting to it, a few more chapters, or more or more…heheh

xNejitenx: I assume you meant temari while you were fuming there and great! You're an Inoshika fan! Good work! Please don't kill me ShikaTema.rox.like.hell or LightBender or anyone who likes ShikaTema, hehe runs off and hides

everyday-snowangel: haha, well I wished my father is as nice…my friends father is like that, so luckii T.T

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_Previously…_

_Suddenly as they drew near, Ino stopped and dropped to her knees. She started sobbing her heart out._

"_What is it?" Tenten asked worriedly._

"_Look" Sakura whispered, and pointed._

_Tenten and Hinata looked where she was pointing, and saw Temari and Shikamaru kissing furiously just outside the candy shop._

_Hinata's eyes widened in shock, and Ino just wailed and wailed._

…

"_I really like you…" Shikamaru said, blushing._

"_I really like you too…" Temari said, smirking inside._

_Shikamaru leant down and they started kissing._

_Temari put her arms around his neck, and he wrapped an arm around her waist._

_As Temari slowly opened her eyes, stilling kissing him, she saw Ino wailing on the ground._

"_Mission three, accomplished" Temari thought evilly. _

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Hinata, Tenten and Sakura rushed to Ino and tried to comfort her. Ino just ignored them and cried and cried.

Hinata suddenly looked angry at Shikamaru **still **kissing Temari, and she marched off to them.

Temari didn't have time to steer him away, before Hinata grabbed the back of Shikamaru's head, smashed it against the brick wall nearby, and pushed him to the ground.

Everyone gasped, except Ino who sobbed, "shika-kun!"

Shikamaru landed on the back of head, and was unconscious.

Tenten and Sakura were looking wide-eyed at Hinata, who shrugged and said, "Serves him right"

Sakura and Tenten gaped. Hinata was the quiet gentle one who resolved conflict, and here she was, smashing someone's head into a wall.

Sakura and Tenten came back to earth and rushed to Shikamaru, who was being hugged by Temari, who was sobbing.

They saw Shikamaru and gasped.

Most of his face was bruised and scratched, and the top of his head was bleeding.

"THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Sakura said. She reached for the emergency medical kit she also carried. (Her mother was a nurse and insisted she carried one anywhere she went. AT times like these, it was extremely helpful)

Hinata suddenly looked scared, and reached for her mobile.

She called Hiashi and called for the limo. She didn't explain anything to him, before she hung up.

"He's on his way" Hinata said quietly.

Sakura tried to bandage him as carefully as she could to stop the bleeding.

Tenten glanced around, trying to see if anyone had noticed.

Luckily, no one paid them any attention.

Suddenly the limo came. Hiashi must have thought it was an emergency because the tyres skidded to a stop, leaving black tyre marks and a scent of burnt rubber behind.

"What's going here?" Hiashi asked, angrily.

That was the first time Tenten saw Hiashi angry and he looked terrifying.

He, then saw Shikamaru, and he got more angry.

"HINATA!" he bellowed. "Are you responsible for this?!"

"Yes" Hinata whispered.

"Why did you do it" Hiashi asked, trying to calm down.

"Because he did that to INO!" Hinata said, pointing at ino.

Hiashi glanced at Ino, who was trying to hide her swollen red eyes and her runny nose.

"Let's take him to the hospital" he said quietly.

Hiashi picked Shikamaru up and they all filed into the limo, which amazing fit them all.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Neji was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

He thought of Sakura; her pink hair, her sweet voice…

Yet, although she was beautiful… "I never really liked her" Neji realized.

"I only went out with her because she was pretty"

"I have to do something about this…I can't lead her on…" Neji decided.

"The next time I see her, I'm breaking up with her…"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

SCREECH!

The limo arrived at the hospital in record time.

It was only pure luck that they didn't get caught by the police for speeding.

Hiashi dashed in, with Shikamaru in his arms.

The girls followed behind scared.

Hinata was shaking and Sakura put an arm around her. They sat down in the hospital chairs.

"He'll be fine" She assured her.

Meanwhile Tenten was with Ino at the reception table. Ino was also shaking, and she was so pale Tenten was afraid she'd faint.

"He'll be fine" Tenten assured Ino.

Ino tried to smile, but tears came pouring out, "I never got a chance to say how much I loved him…I broke up with him for a silly reason, and he didn't do anything wrong! Now he's moved on already and I don't have another chance…"

Tenten was silent. She didn't know what to say.

Just then Temari walked in. Her eyes were also red from crying, and she glared at Hinata, and walked to the drink machine, where she attempted to drown herself by drinking too much water.

"You know, I don't know what to do anymore…even if Shikamaru recovers, its Temari he likes, not me…" Ino sniffed.

"I don't think that's true" Tenten tried to console her.

"It is! He's chosen Temari, and I've lost" Ino said, and tears came pouring out. There was a hot lump in her throat and she stopped talking.

Tenten just stood there with her.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"What if I killed him?" Hinata whispered in desperation.

"That's a bit too exaggerated" Sakura reasoned.

"I'm too young to go to jail!" Hinata said in despair.

"You're not going to go to jail! He'll be fine! He's not **that **much of a weakling!" Sakura said exasperated.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Suddenly the hospital door opened and Shizune, one of the nurses in the hospital, came out.

Temari slopped water down herself, Ino choked on herself and started coughing, Hinata started shaking uncontrollably and Hiashi looked worried.

Shizune said, "Are you all friends of Nara Shikamaru?"

Everyone just nodded because it was the easiest thing to do.

"Well, we've checked everything, and there seems to be no big problem" Shizune said.

Ino broke into a watery smile, Temari sighed and tried to clean the water down her front, and Hinata stopped shaking so much.

"Wait…what do you mean no **big **problem?" Tenten asked, worriedly.

"Well there were some side effects…" Shizune started to explain.

Temari dropped the paper cup she was holding, and made a mess of herself (again), Hinata started shaking and Ino looked scared.

"He has lost his memory of anything to do with the past month or two" Shizune explained.

"YOU CALL THAT NOT BIG?!" Sakura asked, panicking. "What are we going to do?!"

"It should be fine. He clearly has many friends who can help him recover his memory." Shizune said, and went in.

"Well, at least he's fine." Hiashi said. "Hinata, you owe everyone an apology, for hurting Shikamaru and getting everyone worried. But especially, you have to apologise to Shikamaru when he gets his memory back. Do you understand?" Hiashi said strictly.

"Yes, father" Hinata whispered.

That was the first time Hinata called Hiashi 'father'.

Shizune came back out, and everyone looked apprehensive.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to say that he can be released tomorrow. There are no injuries, minor or major." Shizune reassured everyone.

"Oh good" Tenten sighed in relief.

"Whose going to pick him up?" Shizune asked.

"I will. I'm his girlfriend" Temari said smugly.

Ino's bottom lip wobbled but she didn't complain.

"Very well" Shizune said, and went back in.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

The girls went back to Hinata's house because they still had their sleepover. However none of them felt like doing anything other than going to bed.

"It's been a long day" Sakura yawned and was just about to started undressing and changing, when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"It's me." Hiashi's voice came flowing in.

Tenten rushed to the door and opened it.

"Hinata, may I speak to you? Oh, and Sakura? Neji wanted you to meet him in his room. Some kind of important thing." Hiashi said.

Everyone shot Hinata sympathetic glances and shot Sakura an inquiring glance.

Sakura shrugged and went off.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Hinata…" Hiashi started.

"I've been thinking about today a lot…and you do realize that you'll have to get punished for this…" Hiashi said.

"Yes" Hinata said, because it was the easiest to do.

"I mean, you know I don't like punishing anyone. But smashing someone's head into a brick wall and that person almost dying isn't the sort of accident that can be left unnoticed." Hiashi continued.

"Yes, I suppose" Hinata muttered.

"What I'm saying is…You're grounded."

"WHAT?" Hinata yelled.

"Also it's best if Tenten didn't go out alone either. So I'm grounding both of you. No more sleepovers after this one, no phone calls, no outings." Hiashi said, almost regretfully.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Sakura knocked on Neji's door and opened it. She walked in and sat at the edge of his bed.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

Neji sighed, "I've been thinking a lot recently…and…"

Sakura frowned, "What?" She asked.

"Well, I think its only right….that we break up" Neji said.

Sakura gasped, tears starting to leak out.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Yet another chapter is over.

Please read and review

Till next time.

Jzm1n3


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will…

Omg you guys! I'm so sorry for the late update! T.T…I was so busy with homework, its like a week before school hols and then I can update more, so bear with me guys, please…

Thanks to:

LightBender: Well, I think most people pair them up coz I guess its just swapping partners from SasuSaku to NejiTen…I'm not sure…

Cheez Plz: haha, I'm sorry for the late update "

Sika'sheart:

Incora Uchiha Hyuuga: aww why thank you

WeaponLuver: haha, not many people like NejiSaku nowadays hmm

TierraMoon: well that's a new nick name, haha

Kradobby

Everyday-snowangel

Whitebird95: you're welcome

SomeRandomThing: Tenten is grounded because she is staying over at Hinata's house and I suppose because of that, Hiashi has the power to ground her

Sailor Kunoichi:

AngeChen: most people are, dear…haha

Starsylvie

Severus Hatake-Hyuga: haha, some time soon I will FINALLY add Nejiten moments…

ShikaTema.rox.like.hell: aww haha, sorry about the shika thing…hehe…yehh I made Hinata scary didn't i?

Chigirl Sasaki: haha, well there we go, I haven't updated in like a week T.T, nooo! Not another shikatema fan!!! Haha, and no you didn't offend me with Sakura being stupid..

xNejiTenx: hooray!!

Scotty-lover:

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_Previously…_

_Sakura knocked on Neji's door and opened it. She walked in and sat at the edge of his bed._

"_What's up?" Sakura asked._

_Neji sighed, "I've been thinking a lot recently…and…"_

_Sakura frowned, "What?" She asked._

"_Well, I think its only right….that we break up" Neji said._

_Sakura gasped, tears starting to leak out._

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Sakura walked numbly back to the bedroom.

She hurriedly dried her eyes, and attempted to look cheerful as she walked through the door.

"Hey what's wrong Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"What? Oh nothing…just a bit tired" Sakura smiled, hoping her voice wouldn't give her away.

"Okay, well let's go to sleep. It's been a long day" Hinata suggested.

"You're telling me" Ino said sleepily.

"Oh and by the way…" Hinata continued.

"Mm?" Tenten muttered.

"Tenten…we're both grounded" Hinata said.

"WHAT?" Tenten shot up and looked at Hinata.

"Go to sleep and discuss it in the morning" Ino said sleepily.

Tenten forced her mind to go blank and went off to sleep.

Slowly, so did Ino and Hinata.

No one was aware that Sakura was quietly crying into her pillow.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Meanwhile, Neji was staring at the ceiling, thinking over of the day.

He had broken up with Sakura…but why?

"There was no actual problem but there seemed to be something missing" Neji thought to himself.

"Sigh" He rolled over and forced himself to go to sleep.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

The next morning, when the maid threw the curtains open for light, three girls sat up and shielded their eyes from the bright light.

Tenten was yawning, and struggled to bed, when she saw Sakura sobbing quietly in a pillow.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked, very concerned.

"Well…" Sakura sniffed.

"Well?" Ino asked concerned.

"I guess there's no use not saying anything…" Sakura muttered, eyes swollen.

"About what?" Hinata asked.

"Neji and I broke up" Sakura cried.

"Aww…that's too bad" Tenten said automatically.

Hinata and Ino crawled over to comfort Sakura while Tenten thought.

"Why am I almost glad of that news?" Tenten asked.

"What happened?" Ino asked/

"Well, remember when he called me to his room…?"

Sakura told the story…

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"_Sakura? Neji wanted you to meet him in his room. Some kind of important thing." Hiashi said_.

_Sakura walked to Neji's room, knocked on the door and went in._

_She walked in and sat at the edge of his bed._

"_What's up?" Sakura asked._

_Neji sighed, "I've been thinking a lot recently…and…"_

_Sakura frowned, "What?" She asked._

"_Well, I think its only right….that we break up" Neji said._

"_WHAT?" Sakura yelled._

"_I think its for the best!" Neji said._

"_How can it be, when we're not together?!" Sakura shouted._

"_Now Sakura…" Neji began._

"_Did I do something wrong?" Sakura yelled._

"_It's not that! It's just not going to work" Neji got worked up._

"_Why not? I thought you loved me!" Sakura said._

"_So did i!" Neji abruptly stated._

"_Are you saying that wasn't true?" Sakura asked._

"_I was deluded." Neji stated simply._

"_So when you said you'd love me forever, you were deluded?" Sakura shouted._

"_I never said that!" Neji defended._

"_You basically did! What am I, a kissing toy that you can dispense of as soon as you're bored with me?!" Sakura screamed._

"_Be QUIET!" Neji yelled. He was so angry._

_Sakura was silent. She'd never seen him so angry before._

"_LISTEN TO ME!" Neji said._

"_I'm not good with the relationship thing, okay? You were my first girlfriend!" Neji stated._

_Sakura noticed the 'were' in his sentence and tears started rolling down."_

"_Sure, we kissed, we had fun like every couple does! But there was something missing from all that which is why its not right!" Neji explained, calming down._

_Sakura didn't respond but walk out the room, trying to control her emotions._

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"OH MY GOSH! You poor thing!" Ino forgot her own problem and sympathized with Sakura. She hugged her close, and whispered, "He's not worth it"

Hinata just patted her back calmly and said, "You'll be fine"

Tenten was too busy thinking.

…

"GIRLS? TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Hiashi voice floated down.

They all trooped downstairs, including Sakura who cleaned herself up and Tenten who floated downstairs like she was a ghost.

"Have you finished packing your things?" Hiashi asked Sakura and Ino.

"Not yet, we'll be finished after breakfast" Ino explained.

"okay. Sorry to cut the sleepover short but Hinata's officially grounded today and Tenten is half grounded." Hiashi apologized.

"Nahh, its alright. We should be going soon anyway" Sakura muttered.

Hiashi looked worriedly at Sakura but didn't say anything.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

After breakfast, Tenten asked, "Shouldn't we be getting to school?"

"Oh bless you. You forgot it was the weekends?" Hiashi asked sympathetically.

"Well, a lot has been happening" Tenten muttered.

"I See" Hiashi nodded.

Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Hiashi said, standing up.

He picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Oh Tenten! Its for you! Normally you're not allowed on the phone but seeing as you're half grounded, I'll make an exception." Hiashi smiled.

"Hello?" Tenten asked.

"Hi sweetie." Sasuke's voice rang through her ears.

Tenten smiled, and said, "What's up?"

"Well, what are you planning for the weekends?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, seeing as I'm grounded, I'm not allowed out" Tenten explained.

"Oh I see. Tell me why you're grounded later." Sasuke said.

"Okay" Tenten replied.

"Is it okay if I come over?" Sasuke asked.

"Wait, I'll asked" Tenten said, putting down the phone.

"Hey Hiashi? Is it alright if Sasuke comes over to visit?" Tenten asked.

Hiashi thought for a while, and nodded, "I suppose that would be alright"

"Thanks" Tenten grinned.

She picked the phone up again, and said, "Yeah you're allowed!" brightly.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes" Sasuke said.

"Okay, I love you" Tenten smiled and hanged up.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Neji walked into the dining room, and heard Tenten said, "okay I love you" and hanged up.

"Was that Uchiha?" he asked coldly.

"Yeah, that was Sasuke" Tenten said smiling.

"Wait…I'm not meant to be friendly." Tenten reminded herself, and she walked to the table and started eating her sausages again.

Neji just sat down, secretly fuming.

"What did she SEE in that damn Uchiha?"

"Ooo…the great Hyuuga is jealous!" his inner voice taunted.

"I'm not jealous!" Neji thought furiously.

"Whatever you say…" his inner voice sniggered and died.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

DING DONG.

Tenten ran to open it, while Neji walked upstairs holding his breakfast.

"Hey sweetie" Sasuke smiled and hugged Tenten.

"Hi" Tenten smiled back, and lead him to the dining room.

"Hiashi, this is Sasuke" "Sasuke, Hiashi" Tenten introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Sasuke said politely and Hiashi just nodded and smiled.

"Let's go up to my room" Tenten suggested.

"Don't do anything I'd regret!" Hiashi called, smirking.

Tenten felt her cheeks redden. "Hiashi!"

"The condoms are in the bathroom!" Hiashi continued.

"Oh stop it!" Tenten said, and left with Sasuke hurriedly.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Neji was in his own room, eating his breakfast.

He was still secretly fuming over the damned Uchiha.

"Why is he always the lucky one?" Neji fumed.

"Wait…I did not just say that"

Neji sighed…he hated having inner conversations with himself…he kept losing.

He got up, dumped the plastic tray of food in his bin, and decided to take a walk to the bathroom.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Meanwhile, Tenten and Sasuke were on her bed talking.

"So, how did you get grounded?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Well, let's see. Hinata bashed Shikamaru into a brick wall, he got amnesia, we all got busted." Tenten summarized.

"I see…" Sasuke said, making a mental note to stay on Hinata's good side.

Tenten smiled.

"Where's your bathroom?" Sasuke got up, and asked.

"Oh, almost next door." Tenten muttered distracted.

"Uhuh…"Sasuke said, figuring that he could find it somehow.

He got up and left her room.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Neji was just about to walk into the bathroom when all of a sudden, Tenten's door opened.

Thinking it was Tenten, he politely waited for her to go first.

However, when he saw who it was, Neji's fists tightened.

"Uchiha".

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Sasuke walked out of her room, and looked around.

He saw someone that made him so angry…

"Hyuuga"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Meanwhile Tenten was sitting in her room, wondering why it took so long for the bathroom, when all of a sudden, Hanabi came rushing in and said, "You better get out here Tenten"

Tenten rushed out there, and saw Neji and Sasuke glaring daggers at each other.

"What's wrong guys?" Tenten asked, oblivious to Sasuke's mood.

"we need to talk!" Sasuke said angrily.

He grabbed Tenten's arm and pulled her into the bedroom.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"What's up?" Tenten asked.

"YOU ARE LIVING WITH HYUUGA?" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah….so?" Tenten asked.

"YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH HIM?!" Sasuke screamed.

"NO! I HAVEN'T BEEN CHEATING ON YOU!" Tenten yelled back.

"How dare you?!" Sasuke asked.

"I HAVENT BEEN CheATING ON YOU!" Tenten continued to yell.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU LIVING TOGETHER?" Sasuke asked.

"BECAUSE HE LIVES WITH HINATA, BECAUSE HE'S HER COUSIN. SOME INNOCENT EXPLANATION!" Tenten yelled back.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Sasuke yelled.

"DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING THAT'S GOING ON IN MY LIFE?" Tenten screamed.

"YOU'RE PROBABLY SLEEPING WITH HIM, YOU WHORE!" Sasuke lost it and started ranting on.

Tenten wrenched open the door, and made Sasuke get out.

Neji was still standing there stoned, glaring.

Tenten slapped Sasuke hard, and screamed, "IT'S OVER!"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

That took quite long to write…sigh, how was it?

Some InoShikaTema next chapter

Please read and review

Okay,

Until next time,

Ja Ne

Jzm1n3


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…and I never will

Thanks to:

ShikaTema.rox.like.hell: HAHA, you're really random with the pairings aren't you? I don't like GaaraSaku, no off…its juz kinda weird…

Scotty-lover

Chigirl Sasuke: haha, yes Sasuke is stupid indeed…haha, its good that you enjoy it…

AngeChen: haha, your about the only one who likes TenSasu, but its good that you like Nejiten in this one,

Kraboddy: haha, thanks for the tip, but it'd get quite confusing coz my 'previous-es' and 'flashbacks' are in italics, and I just don't like bold writing for some strange reason…

WhiteBird95: haha, well at least your happy, and I agree, NEJITEN FOREVAHH!!

SomeRandomThing: haha, no idea, mb juz a lot of drama? Haha

Hyuuga's lover: haha, I'm looking forward to writing it

TierraMoon: haha, cliffies are juz my thing, I love ending with cliffies, just try stay alive there, haha…

Everyday-snowangel:

xTxNxLx: haha, wow, another person liking SasuTen! Haha, theres not many nowadays,

Sailor Kunoichi:

xHirokox: haha, thanks very much

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_Previously…_

"_Wait…what do you mean no __**big **__problem?" Tenten asked, worriedly._

"_Well there were some side effects…" Shizune started to explain._

_Temari dropped the paper cup she was holding, and made a mess of herself (again), Hinata started shaking and Ino looked scared._

"_He has lost his memory" Shizune explained._

"_YOU CALL THAT NOT BIG?!" Sakura asked, panicking. "What are we going to do?!" _

"_It should be fine. He clearly has many friends who can help him recover his memory." _

"_Don't worry, I'm just going to say that he can be released tomorrow. There are no injuries, minor or major." Shizune reassured everyone._

"_Oh good" Tenten sighed in relief._

"_Whose going to pick him up?" Shizune asked._

"_I will. I'm his girlfriend" Temari said smugly._

_Ino's bottom lip wobbled but she didn't complain._

"_Very well" Shizune said, and went back in._

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Ino plodded along. It was the weekends and for once in her lifetime; as far as she could remember; she had nothing to do.

She couldn't go out with her friends, because half of them were grounded and the other was probably moping about, mourning her own loss of her boyfriend.

She couldn't go out with a boy; not because there was no one to go with; but because she didn't want to go anywhere with anyone but Shikamaru.

Ino continued plodding along until all of a sudden, she saw something unpleasant that make her stop dead in her tracks.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Temari arrived at the hospital, early to pick up Shikamaru.

The nurse smiled, and showed her to his room.

Shikamaru was sitting up in a bed, looking confused and wondering what this place was and what he was doing here.

"Shikamaru-kun? This is Temari-san and she's here to help you recover your memory". The nurse kindly explained.

"Hey Shika-kun" Temari smiled.

"I thought my name was Shikamaru" Shikamaru slowly said.

"It is, but Shika-kun is my nick name for you" Temari explained.

"So, who are you?" Shikamaru asked, confused.

"Temari! The nurse just said!" Temari said, exasperatedly.

"No…who…are you in relation to me…my mother? My sister?" Shikamaru asked.

"No! Silly! I'm your girlfriend!" Temari said, and smiled.

"Huh. You look more like a mother, than a girlfriend. All loud and bossy" Shikamaru observed.

Temari felt herself growing in anger. "Hey, stay cool. He cant remember anything. Which is a good chance for you to get rid of Ino in his life once and for all." She thought to herself.

"Aww, Shika-kun, you do love your jokes" Temari simpered.

"But it wasn't a jo- " Shikamaru was cut off by Temari who shoved a jacket on him and said, "Let's get going. We need to recover your memory"

"Troublesome" he muttered.

Temari sighed, "Even when you have amnesia, you still stay that."

"Okay, so the old me says troublesome all the time?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Basically." Temari replied.

"okay"

Together they walked out of the hospital and observed the grassy area around them.

"I like the clouds. I feel like I could watch the clouds float by, slowly and peacefully, and I would forget all the troubles in the world for a while" Shikamaru said dreamily.

"Nahh, the old you detests clouds." Temari lied, sick of Shikamaru's obsession with clouds.

"Really? That's very strange. Oh well, if you say so…I mean, you are my girlfriend…and you wouldn't lie to me" Shikamaru said obediently.

Deep down Temari felt guilty, but that was all covered up as Temari reassured herself, "Don't worry, it's a white lie which will do no one any harm"

They slowly walked to Ichiraku and bought a bowl of ramen each.

"Did I like eating this?" Shikamaru asked, sipping the soup a little.

"Well, I think so…but mainly, your worst enemy loves it the most. He eats it everyday of his life." Temari said, smirking evilly to herself.

"Who is he?"

"well, he's the most hyperactive ninja you'll ever meet…he wears orange tracksuits, and his name is…"

Temari started to describe, but she was cut off when a puff of smoke appeared, and a short boy with bright yellow hair appeared, and said, "UZIMAKI NARUTO is here!"

"Uzimaki Naruto" Temari finished.

"So what do I do when I meet him?" Shikamaru whispered.

"Well, you hurry and finish your ramen, then you ignore him and leave, or you say a rude comments about his parents" Temari said.

Shikamaru drank all his ramen down in one gulp, which Naruto said, "Hey, you're out of the hospital".

Shikamaru just said, "You better just zip up that big fat mouth of yours, because what you say doesn't matter to me"

He then left with Temari, who was smirking the whole time.

"I can't believe Shikamaru just said that…" Naruto said, shocked and hurt.

Naruto shrugged to himself, and said "Maybe he's just shocked from the injury"

…

"MORE MISO RAMEN OLD-MAN!"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Temari was walking, an arm looped around Shikamaru's.

"Are you sure we're girlfriend, boyfriend?" Shikamaru asked doubtfully.

"Of course we are! How could you even doubt it?!" Temari asked scornfully.

"Never mind" Shikamaru mumbled to the ground.

"It's because she doesn't seem the type to be a girlfriend" he thought to himself.

He looked up, and saw a beautiful blonde haired girl.

"Wow, she's pretty" He thought to himself.

"Who is that pretty blonde haired girl?" Shikamaru asked Temari, who frowned.

"This is my case to get rid of Ino" Temari thought to herself.

"She's umm…your worst enemy. You hate her more than you hate Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Tenten, Neji and Hinata put together." Temari replied with as much honest tone as she could muster.

"…I hate all those people?" Shikamaru asked doubtfully.

"Yes, with all your life and guts!" Temari said.

"I see…So how do I react to Ino?" Shikamaru asked Temari.

"Well, the story is that you two went out once, which you always said was the worst mistake in your own entire lifetime. And then she cheated on you by sleeping with another guy…the whore…and so, you just normally say 'piss off and leave me and my girlfriend alone". Temari concluded.

"Uhh, okay…" Shikamaru said awkwardly. "are you sure its alright to be so mean to people?"

Temari gulped, "Well they all did bad things to you so it wouldn't be your fault"

"Uhh okay" Shikamaru replied.

They started walking again, arm in arm.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Ino saw Temari and Shikamaru walking arm in arm, approaching her.

"Well, let me see…I have three choices.

Childish one: Go up to him, slap him, claim he broke your heart, and say 'I never wish to see you again'.

Immature one: Act cold and only greet them if they greet you.

Mature one: Act normal and friendly"

"I guess the mature one is best." Ino worked out after thinking for a while.

She regained her composure as Shikamaru and Temari walked towards them.

She smiled brightly, and said "Hi both of you! Shikamaru! Back from the hospital! You feeling alright? I'm Ino if you don't remember me"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to say, "Hi" back when Temari accidentally-on-purposely stepped on his foot.

She gave him a look and mouthed, "The phrase".

Shikamaru uneasily said, "Look, just piss off and leave me and my girlfriend alone"

Temari and Shikamaru walked off.

Ino was standing there as though she'd been slapped.

"I cant believe he said that to me. Either Temari's brainwashing him or he just decided to hate me himself" Ino thought.

"Well, seeing as he's got amnesia, I don't think he would remember me, so he couldn't be mean if he tried. I'll call the others later on, and check if anything like this happened to them" Ino decided and marched off, her head held high.

"I'm not going to hold Shikamaru against anything until i know who really wanted him to say it"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Another chapter. I know this is short, and I'm sorry but now that it's the holidays…I'm hoping I'll have more time to do chapters.

Anywaiis plz read and review, and I thank you that I have over 100 reviews…that makes me really happy…

Also, so many people have been begging me for ShikaTema, that I'm going to consider it…yes, you've heard it… me the All time ShikaIno fan is considering, but I cant do it on my own…so you guys can vote and a few chapters later, I'll tell you guys…so that will give you another chance to review , or you can email me directly on jzmine. if you cant review. But let me tell you, I prefer reviews .

So I'll see you guys soon

Ja ne

Jzmin3


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hey guys! Long time no see, sorry 

See, I screwed my report, and now my rents are making me study… sorry

I think I owe it to you guys that I make this chapter…

Thanks to:

Everyday-snowangel

Incora Uchiha Hyuuga

LightBender: Haha, I am considering, and I shall take it that your voting TemaShika

Cheez plz

TierraMoon

FadingSin

Shikaxino111

Severus Hatake-Hyuuga

Scotty-Lover

Shikatema.rox.like.hell: I would consider GaaraSaku to be random…haha

xTxNxLx

Whitebird95: aww why thank you

Chigirl Sasuke

Thanks for reviewing

And also, for the voting, its still on, so make sure you guys vote.

Here the count right now

ShikaTema:If you want to change your vote, go ahead

-ShikaTema.rox.like.hell

-LightBender

-FadingSin

ShikaIno: 

-xTxNxL

-shikaxino111

-jzm1n3 [hey! I get to vote too! xP

So right now it's a tie, but keep voting, and to those who wonder, spamming me multiple times saying ShikaTema doesn't work xP so you can only vote once…

Now enuff talking, lets get to the chapter.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_Shikamaru uneasily said, "Look, just piss off and leave me and my girlfriend alone"_

_Temari and Shikamaru walked off._

_Ino was standing there as though she'd been slapped._

"_I cant believe he said that to me. Either Temari's brainwashing him or he just decided to hate me himself" Ino thought._

"_Well, seeing as he's got amnesia, I don't think he would remember me, so he couldn't be mean if he tried. I'll call the others later on, and check if anything like this happened to them" Ino decided and marched off, her head held high._

"_I'm not going to hold Shikamaru against anything until i know who really wanted him to say it"_

_xOx_

"_YOU ARE LIVING WITH HYUUGA?" Sasuke yelled._

"_Yeah….so?" Tenten asked._

"_YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH HIM?!" Sasuke screamed._

"_NO! I HAVEN'T BEEN CHEATING ON YOU!" Tenten yelled back._

"_How dare you?!" Sasuke asked._

"_I HAVENT BEEN CheATING ON YOU!" Tenten continued to yell._

"_THEN WHY ARE YOU LIVING TOGETHER?" Sasuke asked._

"_BECAUSE HE LIVES WITH HINATA, BECAUSE HE'S HER COUSIN. SOME INNOCENT EXPLANATION!" Tenten yelled back._

"_THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Sasuke yelled._

"_DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING THAT'S GOING ON IN MY LIFE?" Tenten screamed._

"_YOU'RE PROBABLY SLEEPING WITH HIM, YOU WHORE!" Sasuke lost it and started ranting on._

_Tenten wrenched open the door, and made Sasuke get out._

_Neji was still standing there stoned, glaring._

_Tenten slapped Sasuke hard, and screamed, "IT'S OVER_!"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Tenten glared at Sasuke and held the door open for him, signaling for him to leave.

After he went out, she slammed the door shut and silently began to cry.

Meanwhile, Neji and Sasuke were outside glaring daggers at each other.

"This isn't over Hyuuga" Sasuke sneered.

"You want a piece of me?" Neji challenged, losing the "cool" tone.

"You bet" Sasuke said, facing up to the challenge.

They were just about to hit each other when all of a sudden Hiashi appeared and said "if you guys want to fight, go outside and do it, not in my spacious house"

Neji came back to reality, and said, "You aren't worth fighting with"

Sasuke glared and said, "Just you wait" and left the house.

Neji glared at Sasuke's retrieving back, and stormed back to his room.

Hiashi sweat dropped and thought, "Rivalry is a mysterious thing. Especially if over a girl." He looked at Tenten's room and smirked.

"Ahh Hiashi you are going too soft" He told himself and shaking his head, he went downstairs.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

After Tenten had cried her eyes out, she cleaned herself up after making sure both Neji and Sasuke had gone and went outside.

Hiashi didn't have the heart to stop her.

She wandered on the streets, passing shop after shop after shop. She wasn't in the mood for shopping.

She found a sad looking willow tree in the middle of a secluded park, where she said down and wrapped her arms around her knees looking like a little kid.

"So now the Sasuke-phase is over" her inner voice said.

"you don't say" Tenten thought sarcastically at herself.

"Now you can move on to more serious business" her inner voice said brightly.

"What?" Tenten wondered.

"Hyuuga Neji" her inner voice said.

Tenten choked on nothing in particular.

"What?" She thought back furiously.

"Aww come on, you know you liked him ever since you first saw him".

"I just broke up with Sasuke"

"Whom you didn't even like" her inner voice reminded.

"That's not true" Tenten protested.

"Isn't it?" her inner voice said.

Tenten thought it over.

Taking advantage of the silence, her inner voice continued, "Sure he's nice …sometimes…and good looking, but he's not actually the one you like".

Tenten was still silent.

"Think of the lavender eyes…long hair…nice smile" her inner voice tempted.

"okay! I like Hyuuga Neji okay? Now go away and leave me alone!" Tenten burst out loud, not noticing the single figure hiding in the trees away from her.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Neji was bored and so he went outside, yawning.

"Such a long day already and morning hasn't even passed,"

The air was crispy and fresh and Neji was walking around randomly, avoiding his fan girls when he stopped Tenten walking around aimlessly too.

He decided to follow her.

"Stalker" his inner voice chided.

He ignored it.

"You're so immature Hyuuga, stalking a girl you like. What happened to the I-don't-care-about-anyone-stage?"

"Hn" 

"Now you're being cold to yourself" his inner voice said in a hurt voice.

"Just go"

"As you wish" and his inner voice disappeared.

Neji stopped Tenten underneath a willow, looking as if she was battling with someone. Neji couldn't see anyone there.

He was about to walk over to her, when Tenten suddenly burst out yelling, "Okay, I like Hyuuga Neji okay? Now go away and leave me alone!"

Neji froze, and his heart felt strange.

He hurried back home and went up to his room, acting as if nothing was wrong.

He lay on the bed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"She likes me" he thought to himself.

He grinned self consciously and rolled over.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Tenten rose up and walked back home.

She went down to the dining room to eat, and Neji was there.

Tenten self consciously blushed and looked down to hide the fact. She didn't notice that Neji was doing the same.

She went to the table and sat next to him.

"Hi Tenten" Neji said, surprisingly cheerful.

"Umm hi…" Tenten said, reluctantly.

"Hey, you aren't with Sasuke anymore, so go be nice to lover boy" Her inner voice smirked.

"Shut up" Tenten mumbled to herself.

"What?" Neji looked shocked.

"Oh that wasn't to you, that was to…myself" Tenten mumbled.

"Great, now lover boy thinks your insane" Her inner voice mumbled and disappeared before Tenten could retaliate.

"Great, now your girlfriend's going insane" Neji's inner voice muttered and disappeared too.

"So…crumpet?" Tenten smiled weakly trying to change the subject.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Hey Sakura" Ino said, catching up to her pink haired friend.

She slipped an arm around hers and whispered, "Have you seen Shika and that witch? Is he acting strange?"

"Yes! He was so rude!" Sakura said.

"What happened?" Ino asked.

"Well…" Sakura started.

_Flashback:_

"_hey Shikamaru!! Out of hospital ehh?" Sakura grinned and ran over to Shikamaru._

_She grinned at him._

_Shikamaru looked hesitant and looked at Temari for help, who nodded as if saying 'Go on', and then he said, "Just leave me alone, you bitch."_

_End Flashback:_

"That's like what he said to me!" Ino said indignantly.

"Something's up" Sakura said.

"You said he looked to Temari for help who encouraged him…right?" Ino wondered.

"Maybe she's behind all this" Sakura declared.

"I agree!"

"Let's go find out what's up" Sakura said, and together they marched off.

However, before they could go much further, Naruto came bounding up and said, "Hey, do any of you guys know what's up with Shikamaru? He was so rude at IchiRaku!"

"Umm, not yet" Sakura said, deciding not to inform Naruto of their theory until they proved it."

"Well okay, he sure is acting strange. Well I'm going to try convince Hiashi to let me visit Hinata. Bye!" Naruto said, running off.

"He sure is full of energy' Ino said.

"Well, after being in the same group with him for years, one gets used to it" Sakura said.

"Now lets go prove Temari's behind all this!"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Meanwhile Shikamaru and Temari were wandering around the town, making enemies with Kiba, Akamaru, and even Shino, the anti social, creepy nerd.

"So if I have so many enemies, who are my friends?" Shikamaru wondered.

"Well there's me…" Temari started off.

"and?" Shikamaru asked.

Temari bristled in indignation but decided not to fight over it.

"Come, I'll show you."

She lead Shikamaru to a dark alley where rubbish bins were scattered all over the floor.

"Meet your best friends, Itachi and Kankarou."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Another chappie done. Phew.

Sorry again for the late update. I feel really guilty 

Anywaiis, make sure you guys review…plz

And don't forget to vote in your reviews if you want InoShika or TEmaShika.

Okay, until next time…

Ja Ne

Jzm1n3


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

I'm trying to make updates as soon as possible … but, I know its been like 2 months since I last updated and im so sorry…but I have 2 good reasons…

I waited so more ppl can join in the poll…that's a crappy reason…but…

I was banned from the computer coz my parents are weird…yehh…so it wasn't really my fault…hehe…

Thanks to:

Shikaxino111

WhiteBird95

TierraMoon

Incora Uchiha Hyuuga

Severus Hatake-hyuga

MissBlonde7788: you rock girl! Inoshika all the way!

ShikaTema.rox.like.hell: haha thanks for the long review, and don't worry, they boost my ego, so keep it up! Well, I think the anime's gonna put ShikaTema, but it doesn't mean I like it! Ino and shika juz look kawaii together!

Boi H8er

xNejiTenx

Inu Anime Girl

AngeChen

Cheez Plz: I think Ja ne means see you…I think 0.o

Everyday-snowangel

LightBender: aww, how can you loathe Ino? Temari probably wouldn't be that mean, but, hey! It's a fanfiction! Lol

Nivek120

Kishiko-chan: yes, they do look cute together

Xroyal.momonessx

Chigirl **Sasaki: **Omg! I'm so sorry I spelt your name wrong! I bolded the Sasaki bit this time

Scotty-lover: haha, well, yeah, what you said is true, Itachi is often depicted as evil…lol

Currently polling:

ShikaTema:If you want to change your vote, go ahead

-ShikaTema.rox.like.hell

-LightBender

-FadingSin

-Severus Hatake-Hyuha

-chigirl sasaki

ShikaIno: 

-xTxNxL

-shikaxino111

-jzm1n3 [hey! I get to vote too! xP

-boi h8er

-xNejiTenx

-inu anime girl

-cheez plz

-tierramoon

-incora Hyuuga Uchiha

-Missblonde7788

-nivek120

-kishiko-chan

-xroyal.momonessx

So basically the results are clear, but to be nice I'll give you guys about 3 more chapters…so yehh, but its 13/5 tries not to smirk haha.

Anywaiis, enuff of me talking…

Finally, here comes the 16th chapter!

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_Previously…_

_Taking advantage of the silence, her inner voice continued, "Sure he's nice …sometimes…and good looking, but he's not actually the one you like"._

_Tenten was still silent._

"_Think of the lavender eyes…long hair…nice smile" her inner voice tempted._

"_okay! I like Hyuuga Neji okay? Now go away and leave me alone!" Tenten burst out loud, not noticing the single figure hiding in the trees away from her._

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_Meanwhile Shikamaru and Temari were wandering around the town, making enemies with Kiba, Akamaru, and even Shino, the anti social, creepy nerd._

"_So if I have so many enemies, who are my friends?" Shikamaru wondered._

"_Well there's me…" Temari started off._

"_and?" Shikamaru asked._

_Temari bristled in indignation but decided not to fight over it._

"_Come, I'll show you."_

_She lead Shikamaru to a dark alley where rubbish bins were scattered all over the floor._

"_Meet your best friends, Itachi and Kankarou."_

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Shikamaru glanced around nervously.

"Umm…don't they look kind of evil?" Shikamaru whispered nervously.

"Geez, I'm hurt" Itachi grumbled, feigning hurt.

"How did he hear that?" Shikamaru whispered to Temari.

"Because these walls reflect sound waves effectively" Kankarou said mildly.

"Yeah, that's right. So we can hear every whisper you said" Itachi said, threateningly.

Temari shot them a glare saying, "Back off".

She smiled, and said, "Just our little joke"

Shikamaru glanced around nervously.

"I don't feel like I belong here…" He thought.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Ino and Sakura walked around the whole of Konoha, asking people if they had seen Shikamaru. The main pattern was that all of Shikamaru's friend seemed concerned or offended when meeting him.

"apparently he said something rude about everyone of them" Sakura whispered to Ino, who nodded sadly.

"I miss the old Shikamaru…" she said, smiling sadly.

Sakura just looked at him concerned.

"HEY! Did you just see Shikamaru!?" Kiba, a boy with resemblance to a dog ran up to Ino and Sakura.

"No…where is he?" Ino asked urgently.

"In **their **hideout" Kiba said grimly, and walked off grimacing.

"Oh no!" Ino panicked and ran off to find him.

Sakura started to run after Ino when she felt strong arms stopping her.

She turned around and it was Sasuke who was restraining her.

"It's best to let her find out by herself for now." He said grimly.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and hugged him.

"I'm so confused…I lost my boyfriend, my best friends are in a mess, I'M in a mess…my life is horrible" she whispered.

"No, its not." He whispered back. "it'll get better. You'll see"

"How can you think like that when you just got dumped by Tenten?" Sakura shouted suddenly.

Sasuke was quiet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that" Sakura whispered looking down at her shoes.

Sasuke lifted Sakura's chin up and made her look into his eyes.

"It'll be alright…I promise" Sasuke said.

He leant down slowly.

"Oh my gosh! He's about to kiss me! And I want him to!" Sakura realized.

She slowly leant in too.

Suddenly Sasuke brushed something off her shoulder.

"There was like a leaf on your shoulder. I wasn't sure what it was so I had to take a closer look" Sasuke explained.

Sakura didn't say anything but she hurriedly smiled and said, "Well I better go to work"

"Where do you work?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm hospital" Sakura said. "My mother's a nurse so I got a job there"

"Interesting. Would you like me to walk you there?" Sasuke offered with a smile.

"Thank you, but I know the way. Bye" Sakura joked and ran off.

"I think I'm love…" Sakura was in a daze as she thought to herself.

Meanwhile Sasuke just said… "hn" and walked off.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Neji went upstairs after breakfast with a huge smile.

Hanabi met him upstairs and looked at him strangely.

She rushed downstairs and asked Hinata and Tenten, "What is Neji so pleased about? I saw him grinning like an idiot"

"I dunno" Tenten shrugged.

"Well, according to my 'The different signs of love' book…" Hinata started.

"You HAVE THAT?" Tenten shrieked wide eyed.

"Well, I bought it when I like Naruto"

Tenten was swelling like a balloon.

Hinata prepared herself for a scream when suddenly, "CAN I BORROW IT???" Tenten launched herself at Hinata and begged.

"Erm sure…" Hinata said, momentarily afraid of Tenten.

"Anyways go on…" Tenten said encouragingly.

"I think Neji-nii-san is in LOVE!" Hinata declared triumphantly.

Tenten was silent, but inside she was crying.

"I bet the girl is popular, sporty, smart and brilliant" Her inner voice wailed, crying too.

"Tenten?" Hinata asked concerned.

"Hmm? Sorry I just tuned out. Anyways, what's up?"

"Well do you want to try find out who?" Hinata asked mischievously.

"If you want" Tenten muttered.

"Hey girls!" Hiashi said.

"Hey" they said back.

"I have a surprise for you. Remember when I said I don't like punishing people?" Hiashi asked.

"Yeah…" Hinata said warily.

"Well, since you girls have been so well behaved, I think I'll cut off your grounding" Hiashi said.

The girls shrieked and launched themselves at him for a hug.

"Okay okay, get off! Just make sure, Hinata, don't kill anyone, and Tenten, don't watch Hinata kill anyone" Hiashi said.

"Now get going!" Hiashi said.

He didn't need to say anything. They were already out the door.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Meanwhile, Ino ran into the dark alley where she knew that Temari, Itachi and Kankarou's hideout was.

She saw Shikamaru with them.

They had convince Shikamaru to let out his hair, and wear punk and gangster clothes.

Ino could hardly recognize him.

"Shika?" Ino called.

"What do you want, bitch?" Itachi glared.

"Yeah we're kind of busy here" Kankarou glared.

"Don't mind them Ino, we were just going" Temari smirked and walked past Ino, banging her shoulder on purpose.

Itachi managed to trip Ino over somehow while walking past her and Kankarou kicked at her.

As Ino fell to the ground, she noticed Shikamaru try to run to her, but stopped by a look from Temari.

She continued to stare at Shikamaru who looked back at her.

In his eye, Ino caught a look of pity, and helplessness.

"Damn that Temari. I know that she's the one behind all this!" Ino said.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Neji was in his bedroom when he heard the girls screech and the front door bang.

"I wonder what they're up to now" he thought and went to the veranda.

He hid behind a large pot plant and saw Tenten and Hinata dancing around the streets.

He looked mainly at Tenten, and thought "How am I going to tell her I love her?"

His eye caught onto the sign saying, "Prepare for valentines day, which is in a month's time!"

Neji's genius mind started to plan ahead.

"Every valentines day, there's a dance at school" He thought.

"I'll have to ask her out indirectly and tell her then"

Neji was satisfied and went straight to his computer to find out the price of the world's largest teddy.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Well, that wasn't very long I know…but I decided to add Valentines day into this coz I think it'd been a cool day to end the fanfic with, maybe…haha, I'll leave you on that comment.

Don't forgot to vote if you haven't already, and if you want to change your vote, well go ahead.

Anywaiis, plz read and review.

Ja Ne,

Jzm1n3


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Ehh guys, sry about the late late update, ive been really busy with hw

Thanks to:

Boi H8er

TierraMoon

Niwichan2468

Cheez Plz

AsianAnimeGoddess

Thunder Ring

Scotty-lover

xTxNxLx: what part with the leaf o.O? haha sry I forgot…

Chigirl Sasaki

WhiteBird95

Kishiko-chan: haha, well im not actually going to look it up 0.o" haha

Xroyal.momonessx

Matahari

Shikatema.rox.like.hell: haha, well lets hope he stops pissing you off then, and don't worry im not really caring…haha, about the long reviews

LightBender

…

Thanks for reviewing guys!

The vote: Currently polling:

ShikaTema:If you want to change your vote, go ahead

-ShikaTema.rox.like.hell

-LightBender

-FadingSin

-Severus Hatake-Hyuha

-chigirl sasaki

ShikaIno: 

-xTxNxL

-shikaxino111

-jzm1n3 [hey! I get to vote too! xP

-boi h8er

-xNejiTenx

-inu anime girl

-cheez plz

-tierramoon

-incora Hyuuga Uchiha

-Missblonde7788

-nivek120

-kishiko-chan

-xroyal.momonessx

-niwichan2468

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_Previously…_

_As Ino fell to the ground, she noticed Shikamaru try to run to her, but stopped by a look from Temari. _

_She continued to stare at Shikamaru who looked back at her._

_In his eye, Ino caught a look of pity, and helplessness._

"_Damn that Temari. I know that she's the one behind all this!" Ino said._

_xOx_

_He looked mainly at Tenten, and thought "How am I going to tell her I love her?"_

_His eye caught onto the sign saying, "Prepare for valentines day, which is in a month's time!"_

_Neji's genius mind started to plan ahead._

"_Every valentines day, there's a dance at school" He thought._

"_I'll have to ask her out indirectly and tell her then"_

_Neji was satisfied and went straight to his computer to find out the price of the world's largest teddy._

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

As Tenten and Hinata woke up in the morning and started to change for their school day, Neji was still searching on his computer in his room.

"Gosh dammit. Can't you get any teddies bigger?!" He typed frantically to a person showing a humongous teddy bear on the internet.

"Sorry, this is as large as it gets" He received a reply back.

"But its only 3 metres tall!" Neji argued stubbornly.

"ONLY??!! YOU KNOW HOW MANY YEARS IT TOOK TO MAKE THAT?!" The person on the other line was obviously quite angry.

"Not many?" Neji wrote.

"That's it then! No more teddy bear selling for you!" The other person blocked Neji.

"ARGHH!" Neji screamed, and threw his mobile out the window, hitting Hiashi, who was conveniently sticking his head out the window a level below.

"OWW" he cried.

"Sorry" Neji muttered.

"It's been like this for 10 sellers. They all get insulted when asked for a bigger teddy bear than what they already have, and refuse to sell them to me anyway!" He thought furiously to himself.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Meanwhile, back in the girl's room, Hinata and Tenten were discussing Valentine's day.

"What stuff does the school do to celebrate it?" Tenten asked Hinata, who pondered.

"Well at Konoha High, Valentines day is extended to a week." Hinata explained.

"Huh?" Tenten didn't understand.

"Well you see, on the first day people receive roses from the people who sent them. You can choose to put your name down or not. On the second day, chocolates and lollipops appear. Same procedure. Third day-Balloons. Fourth day- Teddy bears, and the fifth day is the dance where we get a whole day off to prepare for it, and most of the "secret admirers" confess who sent what." Hinata explained.

"That sounds awesome" Tenten said.

"Oh, and girls don't normally give guys anything. Valentine's day at Konoha is basically a girls' week where guys dote upon them. Principal Tsunade will explain everything today"

"Girls, and Neji, time for breakfast!" Hiashi's voice floated upstairs.

"Come on, I'm starving." Tenten said and together they walked downstairs.

As they sat down in the dining room, Neji came in, looking even more neat than usual, if that was possible.

Tenten sat next to Neji, and Hinata sat next to Hiashi.

"Morning" Tenten said cheerfully to Neji.

"Hi-iii" Neji stuttered, and blushed. He turned to his cereal to unsuccessfully attempt to hide it.

"Did Neji just blush?" Tenten wondered confused.

"Nahh you probably just imagined it" Her inner voice said.

Tenten shrugged to herself and returned to her cereal.

"NEVER blush in public again!" Neji scolded himself.

However, he started to blush again when he thought of those chocolate brown eyes looking curiously…

"SLAP!" Neji slapped himself in the middle of breakfast.

…

There was silence all around as everyone looked at Neji fearfully.

"Erm, I forgot to wash my face" Neji muttered and ran off.

…

There was a stoned silence all around.

"So Hiashi, how did you get that lump on your head?" Tenten asked, trying to break the silence.

"Neji threw his mobile out the window just as I was looking at the sky" Hiashi grumbled.

"Neji…threw…his…MOBILE…out the window?!" Hinata and Tenten exclaimed together.

"Yeah. He's been acting strange. I think he's in love" Hiashi declared.

"WHAT?" Hinata and Tenten shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Tenten's inner voice wailed.

"Wait, it might be me" Tenten argued.

"Yeah, right…" Her inner voice snorted.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in stoned silence.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

After managing to convince Neji into coming downstairs and into the limo for school, Hiashi gave them their lunch, and sent them off with a little wave.

As they reached school, Neji hurriedly went out of the limo, avoided his fan girls, and went straight to the notice board where he found an advertisement for Valentine's Day.

As he was staring at it, an idea popped into his mind.

"I know! I'll send her 20 roses, chocolates and whatever they have…and I'll give her the huge teddy bear on Thursday…and I'll confess on Friday. The only problem is…there's about 3 weeks to go…" Neji thought gloomily.

"Wait! How am I meant to buy the things for Tenten without my fan girls spreading it around, and Tenten finding out immediately?" Neji's genius mind came up with complications in his "brilliant" plan.

"I need someone, who is close to Tenten, who wont speak a word" He thought.

Just then, Hinata walked by.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Meanwhile Tenten and Ino had found each other and were discussing Shikamaru.

"I know 120 that its Temari whose poisoning him and taking advantage while he's got amnesia!" Ino declared.

"What are we going to do?" Tenten asked.

"we have to find a way to communicate to Shikamaru without Temari stopping us!" Ino declared.

"And how exactly do you propose we do that?" Sakura asked.

"That, my friend, is the difficult part." Ino said with an air of wisdom.

"Well DUH pig! She's got him guarded all day by herself!" Sakura said.

"We need to devise a plan!" Ino declared.

"And I suppose this is National Speak-the-obvious day" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"OI Forehead!" Ino said warningly.

"So the plan" Sakura tried to make conversation.

"This is what we'll do!" Ino said, and together they leant towards each other whispering.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Shikamaru sat next to Temari in the car as they drove to school and thought about that blonde haired girl he saw the other day.

"So what was her name again?" Shikamaru asked Temari.

"Who?" Temari asked shiftily.

"That pretty blonde girl" he replied.

"Oh, her. Yamanaka…Ino" Temari said.

"Yamanaka ino…ehh?" Shikamaru muttered softly.

"Dammit! I need to find a way for Shikamaru to forget about her!" Temari thought to herself.

Meanwhile Shikamaru continued to think of a certain blonde haired female, with brilliant blue eyes…

"Something must be done immediately!" thought Temari.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Well another chapter over! I'm sorry its short but I've been sick for the past week so I didn't get a chance to publish/rewrite this! Sorry!

Must sure you guys vote for ShikaIno/ShikaTema!!

Please review!!

Till next time

Jzm1n3


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Naruto rocks!

I'm trying to update as quickly as I can ppl so plz bear with me…

Thanks to:

Shikaxino111

Cheez Plz: aww thank you

Incora Uchiha hyuga: I tried to add more humor into this one…

xNejiTenx: I'm looking forward to writing the Valentines day week

Scotty-lover

Chaosdragon82: I added the three meter teddy just for humor, I don't think I'd actually would get him to get her a three meter teddy, it was just for humor…and im repeating myself, haha, Neji and Hinata are fine, this is AU so yehh, they have no grudges, and I assume you vote ShikaTema I guess…

LightBender

ShikaTema.rox.like.hell: they have the same BIRTHDAYS? O.0

xTxNxLx: haha, im better now thank you…

Nivek120: yay! Inoshika!

Chigirl sasaki: The whole point of Neji blushing is to make it more cuter I guess…o.0 but ive taken into account what you said…thanks…

MissBlonde7788:

TierraMoon: hahah, I wouldn't recommend you throw your mobiles out the window…haha,…

SomeRandomThing: I hope you don't mind that its ooc…0.o

Niwichan2468

The vote: ShikaTema[If you want to change your vote, go ahead

-ShikaTema.rox.like.hell

-LightBender

-FadingSin

-Severus Hatake-Hyuha

-chigirl sasaki

-ChaosDragon82

ShikaIno: 

-xTxNxL

-shikaxino111

-jzm1n3 [hey! I get to vote too! xP

-boi h8er

-xNejiTenx

-inu anime girl

-cheez plz

-tierramoon

-incora Hyuuga Uchiha

-Missblonde7788

-nivek120

-kishiko-chan

-xroyal.momonessx

-niwichan2468

I'm sorry but you cant vote anymorez, simply coz I have to plan how I'm going to place InoShika together, so sorry to the ppl who chose ShikaTema…sorry

Anyways chapter time!

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_Previously…_

_Shikamaru sat next to Temari in the car as they drove to school and thought about that blonde haired girl he saw the other day._

"_So what was her name again?" Shikamaru asked Temari._

"_Who?" Temari asked shiftily._

"_That pretty blonde girl" he replied._

"_Oh, her. Yamanaka…Ino" Temari said._

"_Yamanaka ino…ehh?" Shikamaru muttered softly._

"_Dammit! I need to find a way for Shikamaru to forget about her!" Temari thought to herself. _

_Meanwhile Shikamaru continued to think of a certain blonde haired female, with brilliant blue eyes…_

"_Something must be done immediately!" thought Temari._

_xOx_

_After managing to convince Neji into coming downstairs and into the limo for school, Hiashi gave them their lunch, and sent them off with a little wave._

_As they reached school, Neji hurriedly went out of the limo, avoided his fan girls, and went straight to the notice board where he found an advertisement for Valentine's Day._

_As he was staring at it, an idea popped into his mind._

"_I know! I'll send her 20 roses, chocolates and whatever they have…and I'll give her the huge teddy bear on Thursday…and I'll confess on Friday. The only problem is…there's about 3 weeks to go…" Neji thought gloomily._

"_Wait! How am I meant to buy the things for Tenten without my fan girls spreading it around, and Tenten finding out immediately?" Neji's genius mind came up with complications in his "brilliant" plan. _

"_I need someone, who is close to Tenten, who wont speak a word" He thought._

_Just then, Hinata walked by._

_xOx_

_He leant down slowly._

"_Oh my gosh! He's about to kiss me! And I want him to!" Sakura realized._

_She slowly leant in too._

_Suddenly Sasuke brushed something off her shoulder._

"_There was like a leaf on your shoulder. I wasn't sure what it was so I had to take a closer look" Sasuke explained._

_Sakura didn't say anything but she hurriedly smiled and said, "Well I better go to work"_

"_Where do you work?" Sasuke asked._

"_Umm hospital" Sakura said. "My mother's a nurse so I got a job there"_

"_Interesting. Would you like me to walk you there?" Sasuke offered with a smile._

"_Thank you, but I know the way. Bye" Sakura joked and ran off._

"_I think I'm love…" Sakura was in a daze as she thought to herself._

_Meanwhile Sasuke just said… "hn" and walked off._

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"What am I going to do?" Temari thought furiously. "All he's been talking about is Ino"

"I must find a way for him to hate her!" She decided.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

She skipped over to Shikamaru who was sitting near her.

"Hey Shika!" Temari said brightly.

Shikamaru was so caught up staring at a certain blonde haired girl that he didn't respond for a few seconds. After three seconds he answered, "Hey"

"Look I hate to tell you this now…and I hate to have kept it away from you for so long but there's something I need to tell you…about Ino" Temari said, making it up on the spot.

"What?" Shikamaru said in an uneasy voice.

"She has a very bad reputation of being a slut…literally…rumor has it that she was desperate for money, so she slept with this rich guy who paid her…and she also has about 10 boyfriends at a time. She's a slut and a cheat at the same time" Temari said evilly.

Shikamaru sat there stoned.

"I don't believe it" he whispered.

"Are you saying, me, as your girlfriend would LIE to you?" Temari said in an air of shock.

"No…its that…it's a bit hard to believe" Shikamaru said.

"Well, don't forget that I'm your girlfriend and you USED to ALWAYS listen to me" Temari said smugly.

"Right…" Shikamaru said uncertainly.

"Anyways, Valentines Day is coming up" Temari said. "Are you buying a certain someone flowers?" She said hintfully.

"You mean Ino?" Shikamaru said distractedly.

"No I meant me actually" temari frowned.

"Will you stop thinking about her for ONE minute!" Temari finally snapped and yelled at Shikamaru.

"Wha-"

"Forget it…its nothing…" Temari said, and ran off crying.

Shikamaru said uneasily at her retrieving back, but made no move to follow.

He resumed his look at Ino, who turned around and looked him in the eye.

He saw her smile slightly, and he smiled back with all his might.

"There's something about her that attracts me to her" Shikamaru thought.

"Well I'm going to go talk to her regardless of what temari thinks…" Shikamaru said and approached her.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Ino was talking to her friends when she felt someone looking at her back.

She turned around and saw Shikamaru look upon her, like before he got amnesia.

Ino started to feel the day was going so bad before Temari turned up and smugly sat next to him and seemed to be talking intensively with him.

Ino tried to convince herself she didn't care as she turned back to her friends who were looking worriedly at her.

Ino knew she didn't have to say anything, and that her friends knew what she was going through.

Suddenly Temari went off crying, and Shikamaru seemed to be gazing unconcernedly at her retrieving back.

Suddenly Ino felt her day becoming sunny again.

She turned back to Shika who continued to look at her in a passionate way and she uncertainly smiled at him.

He grinned back automatically, and looked very happy.

Ino was over the moon, when suddenly he got up and started to walk towards her.

"Oh my gosh! He's coming this way!" Ino mouthed to her friends who spilt off in random directions in unison.

Ino saw Shikamaru open his mouth, when suddenly…

DING!!!!

The bell rang, and Shikamaru jumped as though he was shocked.

He scuttled off quickly quite like a startled rabbit, while Ino looked on disappointedly.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Meanwhile Hinata, who had Japanese at that time, sat at her desk waiting for Kakashi-sensei. She recalled her conversation with Neji with a smile, as it wasn't common to see Neji as desperate as he looked today…

Flashback

"_Hey Hinata!" Neji called to Hinata desperately as she passed him._

"_Yeah?" Hinata asked._

"_Umm, I need some…relationship help"_

_Hinata didn't think she heard properly._

"_Pardon?" she asked politely._

"_You heard the first time" Neji said angrily._

_He regained his composure and said, "What I tell you today, you will never repeat to anyone"_

"_Of course not" Hinata had a reputation of keeping secrets. In fact she had never let out a single one. If only Ino and Sakura were like her. They were the biggest loudmouths of the school and no one told them a single piece of gossip unless they wanted it spread within two seconds._

"_I've liked Tenten…for a while now" He admitted, blushing slightly._

"_Awwwwwww…" Hinata said…"Finally!"_

"_What?" Neji asked confused._

"_I've been wondering how long it'd take you" Hinata said smiling._

"_Yeah, whatever"_

"_So what do you need help with?" _

"_How do I tell her without telling her?" Neji asked._

"_Umm…what?" Hinata asked confused._

"_How do I tell her without actually telling her at first!" _

"_OH! Valentines day is coming up! It'd be a perfect opportunity!" Hinata said brightly._

"_What do you mean?" Neji asked confused._

"_Get her things daily, from a 'secret admirer' and send her a note on Thursday telling her to wear whatever, because it's a color matching dance!"_

"_Say what?" Neji asked._

_Hinata sighed and said, "Gosh, don't you guys ever listen to news?"_

"_Get on with it" Neji snapped._

"_Okay okay…If you come with a date, you have to have matching outfits…like, a guy wearing a dark blue suit would get his date to wear a dark blue dress. It includes the corsages, like if you wear a red corsage, either make your date wear one, or buy one for her…" Hinata explained._

"_okay…" Neji drawled._

"_So, tell her to wear whatever colors and meet you wherever, and then you can confess!" Hinata said._

"_That's quite smart Hinata" Neji confessed._

"_BUT I DON'T HAVE MUCH MONEY!" He suddenly realised._

"_Relax, I can lend you…Naruto-kun wouldn't let me buy anything for him" Hinata said blushing…"So I can lend you money" _

"_Thank gosh" Neji slumped down in relief._

"_When are they selling" He asked._

"_From now to next week" Hinata said._

"_How come girls know everything?" Neji grumbled._

"_They don't, I just hang with Ino and Sakura"_

"_Ahh right…well thanks Hinata! I better start gathering money together." Neji smiled and patted Hinata on the head, and left._

_End Flashback…_

xOx

"Who would have thought Neji would turn out to be such a sweetheart?" Hinata asked herself with a tug of smile at the corner of her mouth.

"Wassup with you?" Tenten asked, "You're so…cheerful…"

"Umm…nice weather" Hinata said.

"Right…"Tenten looked as if she was going to question her more, when suddenly…

Poof!

Kakashi finally appear, 20 minutes late…as usual…

"alright class…settle down" He said lazily, and everyone sighed and picked up their pens and started writing what Kakashi was dictating.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Sakura was sitting in Maths class when suddenly a paper airplane flew to her.

She hurriedly picked it up, casting a wary eye to Kurenai-sensei.

The note said:

"Hey Sakura,

This is your admirer talking here,

If you're going to the dance, please meet me by the fountain, at 8:00 sharp, wearing a black dress and red corsage"

I'll be waiting there…

Love, your secret admirer"

Sakura looked around for any reactions but she didn't see any.

No one had noticed…including herself, so she couldn't see who had thrown that airplane…

"Pay attention Sakura!" Kurenai scolded and went back to the black board.

Sakura hurriedly took up a pen and started to take notes again.

Somewhere across the classroom, if observed closely, one could see Sasuke smiling, just a little smile…

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Sigh, another one done 

ANywaiis, I hope you guys liked it…

Please review!! I'm trying to get 200, or more and you guys helped a lot…thanks…

Till next time,

Ja ne

Jzm1n3 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Naruto, and I really hate repeating this over and over again…

Thanks to:

Chaosdragon82: haha, thanks for the long review…and I know sasuke's idea was quite dumb but I had to make him ask sakura out indirectly somehow. And, Hiashi does give him money but only when he asks for it, and in this case I guess he feels guilty of asking for too much…but he will get some from Hiashi…later on…

XxlEmOnDrOpxX: honestly woman…why didn't you go to cabaret? My solo was beast!! I think…well, I was informed…hehe

Cheez Plz: well, im starting to write the next chapter so control your chickens for now…hehe..

Xroyal.momonessx

Nivek120: wow, sorry for the late update 

xTxNxLx: haha, yehh neither would a lot of ppl, but just wait and see for now..

Chigirl Sasaki:

LightBender: well, I hope its done very well…, and may I ask what announcements you're talking about?

Niwichan2468

Boi h8er

Kunoichi-of-the-leaf: aww thanks

Shikaxino111

ShikaTema.rox.like.hell: yehh its very weird, and also if it comforts you of any kind, you put a very good fight till the end , and yes I do know what you mean…

Anywaiis, I'm trying to update as fast as I can…so please bear with me ppl…

Now for the chapter:

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_The note said:_

"_Hey Sakura,_

_This is your admirer talking here,_

_If you're going to the dance, please meet me by the fountain, at 8:00 sharp, wearing a black dress and red corsage"_

_I'll be waiting there…_

_Love, your secret admirer"_

_Sakura looked around for any reactions but she didn't see any._

_No one had noticed…including herself, so she couldn't see who had thrown that airplane…_

"_Pay attention Sakura!" Kurenai scolded and went back to the black board._

_Sakura hurriedly took up a pen and started to take notes again._

_Somewhere across the classroom, if observed closely, one could see Sasuke smiling, just a little smile…_

xOx

"_I've liked Tenten…for a while now" He admitted, blushing slightly._

"_Awwwwwww…" Hinata said…"Finally!"_

"_What?" Neji asked confused._

"_I've been wondering how long it'd take you" Hinata said smiling._

"_Yeah, whatever"_

"_So what do you need help with?" _

"_How do I tell her without telling her?" Neji asked._

"_Umm…what?" Hinata asked confused._

"_How do I tell her without actually telling her at first!" _

"_OH! Valentines day is coming up! It'd be a perfect opportunity!" Hinata said brightly._

_xOx_

"_Look I hate to tell you this now…and I hate to have kept it away from you for so long but there's something I need to tell you…about Ino" Temari said, making it up on the spot._

"_What?" Shikamaru said in an uneasy voice._

"_She has a very bad reputation of being a slut…literally…rumor has it that she was desperate for money, so she slept with this rich guy who paid her…and she also has about 10 boyfriends at a time. She's a slut and a cheat at the same time" Temari said evilly._

_Shikamaru sat there stoned._

"_I don't believe it" he whispered._

_xOx_

_She turned back to Shika who continued to look at her in a passionate way and she uncertainly smiled at him._

_He grinned back automatically, and looked very happy._

_Ino was over the moon, when suddenly he got up and started to walk towards her._

"_Oh my gosh! He's coming this way!" Ino mouthed to her friends who spilt off in random directions in unison._

_Ino saw Shikamaru open his mouth, when suddenly…_

_DING!!!!_

_The bell rang, and Shikamaru jumped as though he was shocked._

_He scuttled off quickly quite like a startled rabbit, while Ino looked on disappointedly._

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Sakura was sitting down at a bench during lunch break staring at the note her 'secret admirer' sent her.

"what happens if it's a prank?" she asked herself.

"Who would prank someone like this?" Her inner voice asked.

"Quite a lot of people really."

"Well, if it's a prank…we'll find out who did it and thrust girl power onto them!" her inner voice cheered.

Sakura thought to herself.

"Is there any one I actually want to go with?"

Then she thought to the time when…

_Flashback_

_He leant down slowly._

"_Oh my gosh! He's about to kiss me! And I want him to!" Sakura realized._

_She slowly leant in too._

_Suddenly Sasuke brushed something off her shoulder._

_End Flashback_

Sakura blushed to herself.

"I'll admit to myself that I would like to go with Sasuke-kun…but that doesn't mean I like him!!"

"How about this?" Her inner voice suggested. "Unless Sasuke-kun asks you to the dance, you can meet up with that 'secret admirer' person of yours. If it is turns out to be a geek or jerk, we'll bash them and hang around the others'.

Sakura thought about it…

"That doesn't sound too bad" She thought.

"I'll think about it" She decided.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Neji was wondering around searching for Hinata.

"Damn it! Where is she?!" He thought furiously.

Suddenly a girl with short blue hair walked past.

"Hey Hinata!!!"

"Oh hello Neji"

"I was looking EVERYWHERE for you!" Neji said furiously.

"Oh, I was with Naruto-kun" Hinata said, blushing.

"Okay, whatever. Anyways, when are they selling roses and whatever?" Neji asked impatiently.

"Umm, I think today is when you're meant to buy roses" Hinata said.

"WHAT?" Neji yelped.

"Umm, yeah…tomorrow is when they sell chocolates and lollipops".

"What happens if I miss today?" Neji asked.

"Well you could buy it next Monday…but there's a chance it may be sold out." Hinata said.

"How much money do you have currently that you can lend me" Neji asked.

"Umm, about thirty dollars" Hinata counted, fishing it out.

"Great thanks!" Neji grabbed it and ran off.

Hinata smiled, and shook her head.

"Love struck guys" She muttered.

Neji came running back, puffing from the effort.

"Umm, where am I meant to be going?" He asked sheepishly.

Hinata smiled and pointed in the opposite directions from where he was running.

"Great!" he said, and ran off again.

As he ran, people looked at him running with a comical expression.

It was a wide fact that Neji never ran…

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Ino sat under a pine tree, thinking of what happened with Shikamaru a few moments before.

"He was going to talk to me! He looked happy to see me! Damn that Temari…I wonder what she said to him…"

Sakura came wandering up to Ino and said, "Hey Ino!"

Ino beamed and said, "Hi sakura!"

Sakura frowned, "What's with the happy expression?"

"Are you saying I cant be happy?" Ino frowned too.

"No I'm saying, you've been so gloomy for the past few weeks, due to the Shika thing, and now you're so happy again. What's up?" Sakura said.

"Shika almost talked to me! He was fully staring at me happily and it just felt RIGHT again!" Ino said brightly.

"Uhuh…" Sakura said doubtfully.

"What?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing" Sakura said trying to sound casual.

"What?" Ino repeated.

"Its just that, I don't want to see you hurt again. Last time you were really hurt by Shikamaru and I don't want to see that again. None of us do" Sakura said, referring to their group.

"Well, that was when I was young and foolish" Ino said dramatically.

Sakura just raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I think that if he can try to talk to me even with Temari's probable bitching about me, I think we have a chance" Ino said determinedly.

"Oh my gosh. He's coming" Sakura whispered.

Ino immediately panicked.

"Calm down, I'll go and leave you two lovebirds in peace" Sakura said grinning.

Before Ino could swipe at her, she was gone.

Shikamaru came out of the trees, and wandered up to Ino.

"Hey Ino…"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Shikamaru was walking around the school trying to find her.

"Damn the invention of a bell! I almost talked to her! If only I regained my memory, I would truly understand more about her! Arghh!! How long is it going to take, dammit?!" Shikamaru thought furiously.

He thought what to what Temari had said…

"_She has a very bad reputation of being a slut…literally…rumor has it that she was desperate for money, so she slept with this rich guy who paid her…and she also has about 10 boyfriends at a time. She's a slut and a cheat at the same time"_

Somehow, Shikamaru just couldn't believe that.

"How can someone as pure as her be like that?" Shikamaru thought to himself.

He thought to Temari.

"I don't understand. It's all a huge puzzle I cant solve. If I like Ino now, why didn't I like her before? Why did I choose Temari? Is it true that I actually love Temari, but I'm blinded by a desire for Ino?"

Shikamaru thought back to his behaviour to Temari.

"I was very harsh. I just hope I'm right about Ino, or I'll lose both of them" Shikamaru thought.

As he reached the mini forest, he saw Ino and Sakura sitting under a tree.

"I want to talk to Ino, but not Sakura…" He thought to himself.

He caught Sakura's eye, and after she winked, she left.

"I guess she understands" he thought gratefully.

"It's now or never." He thought determinedly.

He walked over to the tree where Ino was, and said, "Hey Ino".

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Ino could hardly believe Shikamaru was talking to her.

"It seems like such a long time since we talked, even as friends…" Ino realised sadly.

"Hey Shika!" Ino said, smiling.

"Shika?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow smiling.

"Oh, sorry if you don't like it…its just that I used to call you that all the time" Ino explained.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked interestedly.

"Yeah. You wouldn't remember now, but the times we had were fun. Did you know we were family friends?" Ino asked.

"Really?" Shikamaru repeated.

"Yes, and if you want, I can tell you a memory of our friendship before" Ino said.

"Sure! I'd love to hear that"

"Wait a minute, come with me…I'll take you to a place you love- I mean loved" Ino said and took Shika's hand and dragged him along with her."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Hey you guys again! I know its really short this time and I'm sorry, but I'm making shorter chapters so I can update faster.

Please read and review…OH and thanks to everyone who reviewed, at this rate I'll get like 200 or more…so thanks guys

Anywaiis,

Till next time,

Jzm1n3


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: For the 20th time, I don't own Naruto…

Hi all, I'm updating as fast as I can! Woot! 200 reviews and over! I love you guys! Thanks a lot!!!

XxlEmOnDrOpxX: haha, you and your SakuSasu obsession, anywaiis you should have came today! It turned out not to be a class thing, coz like yehh and me and eddie had heaps of fun

Tenten10

Cheez Plz: haha, I hope I don't have chickens chasing after me

xNejiTenx: I cant wait to write about the dance! Haha

LightBender: Oh I see, haha, I don't listen to announcements either…

Kunoichi-of-the-leaf: Yehh, I decided to add a lot of InoShika into this, since the vote has come clear…

xTxNxLx: Well I'm very glad you don't think its that short haha, I made Neji very OOC…just for a laugh…

Scotty-lover: haha, wait and see…

Niwichan2468

Nejixwubbsxtenten: thank you

Missblonde7788

Chaosdragon82: Haha, just wait and see how the story turns out…

ShikaTema.rox.like.hell: yehh, it's a bit freaky…I guess it just increases the competition between the two…yehh, I hate exams too…good luk with it!! And of course I wont pair Temari up with any one else…that's just wrong…I wouldn't do that, so you can study in peace…

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_Previously.._

"_Hey Shika!" Ino said, smiling._

"_Shika?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow smiling._

"_Oh, sorry if you don't like it…its just that I used to call you that all the time" Ino explained._

"_Really?" Shikamaru asked interestedly._

"_Yeah. You wouldn't remember now, but the times we had were fun. Did you know we were family friends?" Ino asked._

"_Really?" Shikamaru repeated._

"_Yes, and if you want, I can tell you a memory of our friendship before" Ino said._

"_Sure! I'd love to hear that"_

"_Wait a minute, come with me…I'll take you to a place you love- I mean loved" Ino said and took Shika's hand and dragged him along with her."_

_xOx_

"_WHAT?" Neji yelped._

"_Umm, yeah…tomorrow is when they sell chocolates and lollipops"._

"_What happens if I miss today?" Neji asked._

"_Well you could buy it next Monday…but there's a chance it may be sold out." Hinata said._

"_How much money do you have currently that you can lend me" Neji asked._

"_Umm, about thirty dollars" Hinata counted, fishing it out._

"_Great thanks!" Neji grabbed it and ran off._

_Hinata smiled, and shook her head._

"_Love struck guys" She muttered._

_Neji came running back, puffing from the effort._

"_Umm, where am I meant to be going?" He asked sheepishly._

_Hinata smiled and pointed in the opposite directions from where he was running._

"_Great!" he said, and ran off again._

_As he ran, people looked at him running with a comical expression._

_It was a wide fact that Neji never ran…_

_xOx_

_Sakura blushed to herself._

"_I'll admit to myself that I would like to go with Sasuke-kun…but that doesn't mean I like him!!" _

"_How about this?" Her inner voice suggested. "Unless Sasuke-kun asks you to the dance, you can meet up with that 'secret admirer' person of yours. If it is turns out to be a geek or jerk, we'll bash them and hang around the others'. _

_Sakura thought about it…_

"_That doesn't sound too bad" She thought._

"_I'll think about it" She decided._

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"So that's two dozen roses delivered to Miss Tenten" The girl behind the counter said.

"Yes…" Neji said nervously. He didn't want anyone to see him buying roses, or rumors might spread. Currently the hall was empty and Neji wanted it to stay that way.

"That'll be twenty eight dollars and ninety cents" The girl said, in an advertising voice.

Neji handed over the money, calculating exactly how much he'd have to pay Hinata back after this week.

"Would you like to write a message with it?" The girl asked.

"I can do that?" Neji asked, surprised.

"Oh absolutely. No cost required." She said.

"Oh, alright" Neji agreed.

"Just wait one second" the girl said, disappearing to another room.

She came back with some bright pink paper in the shape of a heart, and handed it to Neji.

Neji shriveled back in disgust and simply glared at the girl.

"Oh alright" She snapped, and disappeared into the room again.

This time she came back with some blue paper in the shape of a cloud.

Neji snatched it from her, and went off to write a message, leaning on a brick wall nearby, ignoring the girl's muttering of rude, obnoxious, snobbish boys.

Neji thought of what he was going to write, and after much inner debating, he decided on writing:

_Dear Tenten,_

_These roses are beautiful, but not as much as you…_

_Expect something nice tomorrow too…_

_Love, _

_Anonymous_

Neji hurriedly folded up the paper, and looked around as though he was expecting some nosy fangirl to spy on what he was writing.

He thrusted the paper at the girl at the counter and hurriedly left without saying a word.

As he stormed out the hall, Tenten had just walked around the corner, and saw Neji hurriedly leave the hall.

After he had disappeared, Tenten went inside the hall to see what was inside.

All she saw at first was masses of red, and as her eyes adjusted to the sudden display of color, she read the banner 'Buy your valentine some roses for Valentine's day!'.

"I wonder who Neji was buying roses for…" Tenten thought. She realised she was jealous in some way, and she hated the way she was jealous.

She thought back to the morning when Hiashi had declared, "_I think Neji's in love"_

Tenten frowned. "I cant stand Neji liking anyone else other than me! I hate the feeling he makes me feel! I hate liking someone who doesn't like me back. Why didn't I noticed this attraction to him before?"

Suddenly as she was frowning and thinking hardly in the middle of the hall, someone bumped into her.

"Oh sorry!" Tenten said, when suddenly she realised who she had bumped into.

"Oh hi Sasuke" Tenten greeted unenthusiastically.

"Listen, Tenten, I was very harsh on you the other day and I was thinking, we should go back to being friends…I love being friends with you…Please forgive me and be my friend…? Sasuke stammered hurriedly.

Tenten looked into his onyx eyes, that suddenly didn't seem as warm as before…

"Sure Sasuke, I'd like that…" She smiled.

Sasuke held out his hand and Tenten placed hers in his, and she squeezed it hard.

Sasuke reached out and hugged her.

"I missed you as a friend." He told her.

"I missed you too" She whispered.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Neji hurried out the hall looking for Hinata to ask her for more news of Valentine's day and advice.

As he walked everywhere, he noticed the couples snuggled together happily.

"I wish me and Tenten could be that way in the future" He thought.

"Snap out of it Neji! Your fangirls are coming" His inner mind scolded.

Neji somehow managed to avoid his fangirls and continue his search for Hinata.

He saw Kiba sitting with Shino and he hurriedly asked, "Hey do you know where Hinata is?"

"Pfft, she's probably with Naruto" Kiba said lazily.

"Great! Thanks!" Neji said brightly and hurried off.

Kiba and Shino just blinked confusedly but Neji was already gone.

Neji's genius mind worked hard to think of where Hinata may have gone to.

"Maybe she's near the forest!" Neji said.

As he hurried past all the buildings, he noticed everyone staring at him.

He glared the famous 'ice death glare' at them and hurried off again. As he ran past the hall he noticed something horrifying. He ran back, and looked hard, in horror.

He saw Tenten and Sasuke holding hands whilst hugging each other.

He heard Tenten whispered, "I missed you" and all Neji could do was stand outside the hall in shock and hurt.

Suddenly Sakura walked past, and saw the couple too…

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Sakura was wandering around aimlessly.

"where has everyone got to?!" She thought furiously.

There was no sight of Tenten or Hinata!

"Obviously I know where Forehead is, because I just left her with Shikamaru but where is everyone else!" she wondered.

She noticed Neji in front of her, but made no attempt to contact him. She had not talked to him for a while since their breakup.

She turned the corner, opposite of where Neji went and she saw Rock Lee sitting in a chair.

"Hey Lee! Do you have any idea of where Tenten, or Hinata is?" She called to him.

"Hello my darling sakura-chan! Hinata-chan would probably be with Naruto-kun, and i noticed Tenten was near the hall" Rock Lee informed her blushing.

It was common knowledge he had a crush on her.

"Right thanks" Sakura said and left hastily.

She didn't want to deal with him right now.

She went directly to the hall to find Tenten.

Suddenly she saw Neji standing outside the hall in total shock.

She turned to see what he was looking at and her jaw dropped open.

She saw HER beloved Sasuke-kun with Tenten and they were holding hands and hugging.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she couldn't respond.

Neji turned to face her and he said, "You like Uchiha eh?"

Sakura couldn't respond, and just nodded and looked at Neji.

"I was really harsh on you wasn't i?" Neji asked.

Sakura sniffed.

"I'm sorry. I want to be friends with you though" Neji said sincerely, and Sakura smiled and hugged him.

He hugged her back, glad they had made up.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

After Sasuke and Tenten finished embracing, they turned to leave the hall when suddenly both of them stopped, as they saw Neji and Sakura hugging right outside.

Tenten's eyes filled with tears, and she ran out of the hall's side door.

Sasuke simply glared and felt his heart break.

He tried to maintain a calm walk to the door where Tenten had just left…

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Ino lead Shikamaru up many hills and grassy areas to a place where he didn't know even existed.

The spot was up the highest hill and contained the greenest grass Shikamaru had ever seen.

"How did you find this place?" Shikamaru asked in wonder.

Ino smiled.

"actually you were the one who found it and showed me…" Ino said.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Yeah…I'll tell you the story, it was when we were 8, and our families took us here for some orientation fete" Ino explained……

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Inoo-chan!" Shikamaru ran to Ino and grabbed her hand._

"_I found the most perfect place!" He said and leading her, he ran off._

_Ino ran with him, laughing and smiling._

"_Where are you taking me?" She asked playfully._

"_you'll see" He said mysteriously._

"_How about our parents?" Ino puffed._

"_They wont notice a thing" Shikamaru reassured as they ran._

"_It's suc-ch a lon-ng wayyy" Ino whinged, puffing as she ran._

"_Almost there" Shikamaru smiled, as they ran over many hills._

"_We're here!" Shikamaru announced as he lead her to a spot where grass was greener than ever, and the sky was light blue with fluffy clouds drifting by"_

"_What are we going to do here?" Ino asked._

"_Simple. Look at clouds" Shikamaru said, lying down on his back with his arms stretched over his head._

"_WHAT?" Ino shrieked._

"_Not so loud!" Shikamaru complained, covering his ears._

"_You brought me here to look at clouds?" Ino asked frowning._

"_Come on, let me explain it to you" Shikamaru said patiently, grabbing her hand and forcing her to lie down next to him._

"_Clouds form many different shapes, and forms. See that one there looks like a cow!" He said, pointing to a big cloud._

_It wasn't very long before both Ino and Shikamaru were both laughing, and pointing out cloud shapes together._

"_Hey Shika?" Ino asked, raising herself up by propping herself on her elbows._

"_Mm?" Shika asked lazily._

"_What type of girl do you want to marry when you grow up?" Ino smiled._

"_Why do you ask?" Shikamaru asked._

"_Just answer the question!" Ino insisted._

_Shikamaru sighed._

"_I suppose a woman not ugly, but not too pretty. She can't be too troublesome, and I have to like her…I guess" Shikamaru said._

"_Oh okay" Ino said rolling over on her back again._

_There was silence as they watched cloud after cloud go by._

"_Hey Shikamaru?" Ino said again._

"_yeah?" He said absently._

"_Am I too troublesome?" Ino asked with a serious expression on her face._

_Shikamaru thought for a while._

"_No, you're not" he said with a smile._

_Ino looked relieved._

"_Why do you ask?" Shikamaru asked interestedly._

"_Because, I've decided that I'm going to marry you when I grow up!" Ino announced._

"_We'll see Ino" Shikamaru said, but secretly he smiled._

"_Ahhh chooo!" Ino sneezed suddenly._

"_You alright?" Shikamaru asked concernedly._

"_It's a bit cold" Ino sniffled._

"_Have my jacket" He ordered, taking it off._

"_But then you'll be cold" Ino complained._

"_Don't worry" Shikamaru said, as he helped her wear it._

_They lay back down together, watching the clouds._

_Soon they were fast asleep…_

_End Flashback_

"What happened then?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, haha, our parents got so worried after we didn't come back for 2 hours, that they sent out a search party" ino laughed.

"Really?" Shikamaru laughed too.

"Yeah, and they found us together fast asleep. Our dads said it was the cutest thing ever. Our moms didn't agree. We got grounded…for about a month" Ino laughed.

Shikamaru grinned, and lay down.

"Temari said I hate clouds" Shikamaru muttered.

"She's wrong. You used to spend every moment of free time here" Ino said softly, lying down too.

"So what happened afterwards?" Shikamaru asked suddenly.

"What?" Ino frowned.

"What happened after that moment?" Shikamaru repeated.

"Well, we slowly drifted apart due to high school dramas, and yeah" Ino said softly.

"That's a shame" Shikamaru said.

They looked at the sky.

Together they watched the clouds go by.

"That one looks like a hippo!" Ino declared.

"How does it?" Shikamaru laughed.

"Look there's the jaw…" Ino pointed out.

"Ahh…"

"And that one looks like a love…heart…" Ino said softly.

"How?" Shikamaru asked, sitting up.

"There's the curve…and…and…" Ino stammered, sitting up too.

"Do you think it could mean something?" Shikamaru asked, leaning forward.

"Umm…" Ino's mind was blank. All she could think of was, "yes! Shika's about to kiss me!"

Suddenly the bell rang far away.

"Crap!" Shikamaru said, and he grabbed ino's hand.

Together they ran towards the school…

"Oh well, there's always next time" Ino thought smiling as she ran.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

well a long chapter this time! I personally thought the flashback of SHikaIno was really cute, plz tell me your opinion!

Plz read and review!!

Till next time,

Jzm1n3


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I hate saying this but I really don't own Naruto…

Thanks to:

Iloooveinuyasha1: thanks for viewing!

TierraMoon

Shikaxino111

Nejixwubbsxtenten

Nivek120: haha, I liked the flashback too…

XxlEmOnDrOpxX: honestly…geez, haha, and yur username is so hard to write! xP

ShikaTema.rox.like.hell: haha, I agree…I really like writing the last bit…

Most Interesting Alien

Chaosdragon82: thanks ..

Tenten10:

Whitebird95: haha don't worry, you're back now at least!

Scotty-lover: I agree! Inoshika forever! I bet its Temari in the anime T.T…

Incora Uchiha hyuga

Niwichan2468:

Chigirl sasaki: I don't really like NejiSaku either…

Poochyyxx:

Kunoichi-of-the-leaf:

Cheez plz: haha, I hope this is soon enuff for you…

xTxNxLx:

LightBender: aww well I'll have to try harder now to convince you don't I? haha

xNejiTenx: its not lee, haha, im not that evil

TheMotherShinobi: hey, sorry that I haven't been able to PM you yet…somehow its not working, but to submit documents…you go to documents and just upload them…you might need to sign this agreement thing beforehand though.

It was my birthday on Monday! Hooray! I loved my presents! Yay!

Sorry I didn't update for so long…I had so much work! Arghh! And also, the site wouldn't log me in coz they wouldn't show the stupid numbers thing..!! sorry!!!! I feel really bad!!

Anywaiis, bak to the story:

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_Previously:_

"_And that one looks like a love…heart…" Ino said softly._

"_How?" Shikamaru asked, sitting up._

"_There's the curve…and…and…" Ino stammered, sitting up too._

"_Do you think it could mean something?" Shikamaru asked, leaning forward._

"_Umm…" Ino's mind was blank. All she could think of was, "yes! Shika's about to kiss me!"_

_Suddenly the bell rang far away._

"_Crap!" Shikamaru said, and he grabbed ino's hand._

_Together they ran towards the school…_

"_Oh well, there's always next time" Ino thought smiling as she ran._

_xOx_

_After Sasuke and Tenten finished embracing, they turned to leave the hall when suddenly both of them stopped, as they saw Neji and Sakura hugging right outside._

_Tenten's eyes filled with tears, and she ran out of the hall's side door._

_Sasuke simply glared and felt his heart break._

_He tried to maintain a calm walk to the door where Tenten had just left…_

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Tenten stormed outside and immediately burst into tears. She hurriedly rushed to the nearest table and dissolved into tears.

Sasuke joined her a few seconds afterwards.

He just sat there with his fists balled up, fuming.

"How dare the Hyuuga make a move on my girl!" Sasuke thought angrily.

He frowned and cracked his knuckles. He ran his hand through his black hair.

Meanwhile Tenten was quietly sniffing.

"How could Sakura do this to me?" She thought tragically.

"Truthfully she didn't know you like him" her inner voice reminded.

"Either way!" Tenten thought angrily.

"So you really do like him eh?" Sasuke asked Tenten.

Tenten simply nodded.

"And you like Sakura" She whispered.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"I'm sorry" Tenten whispered.

"For what?" Sasuke asked turning his head.

"I dunno" Tenten replied.

"I just…I just thought me and Sakura had a chance especially after they broke up" Sasuke said quietly.

"Me too…I mean she rejoined your fan club" Tenten told him.

"Don't mention them to me" Sasuke shuddered.

"Haha, alright" Tenten laughed slightly.

She sobered up a few seconds later.

"I thought me and Neji had a chance too"

"Yeah, you guys were going well weren't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Look Sasuke, I really am sorry about our breakup" Tenten said.

"Yeah me too"

"Are you saying you still like me as well as Sakura?" Tenten was dreading the answer.

"Why did you ask him that stupid?" her inner mind yelled.

"I don't know" Tenten thought back.

"Now you'll have to reject him if he does and that will probably cause conflict again"

"Shut up" Tenten thought.

"Great, you're telling yourself to shut up" her inner voice sniggered.

"Go away"

…

"Umm, truthfully, no…I just like Sakura…sorry" Sasuke said apologetically.

However Tenten beamed and said, "Good because I only like Neji!"

"Great!" Sasuke looked relieved.

They spent the rest of the period chatting away, catching up.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

After Neji finished embracing with Sakura, they went on their separate ways.

Neji was once again on the search of Hinata, who he needed to borrow money from. According to Naruto's previous rantings of the days in which the merchandise was sold, after this break, they're starting to sell chocolates and lollipops.

He walked through the hallways deliberately avoiding the snuggling couples, stuck onto each other.

"This is kind of depressing" Neji thought, as he put on his famous 'Neji-death-glare'.

Suddenly he spotted Hinata around the corner, and he ran up to her, grabbing her arm.

Hinata screamed and jumped like a startled rabbit.

"It's only me!" Neji said hastily.

"Oh sorry" Hinata said. "I'm still very paranoid, although I have no reason to be"

"Anyway, apparently they're selling chocolates ten minutes from now!" Neji moaned, checking his watch.

"Oh, yeah, they rescheduled the times a little bit" Hinata said, grabbing a sheet of paper from her bag.

"I don't have any money and I just took $30 off you too! Oh my gosh! How am I going to buy her chocolates?!" Neji paced.

"Ask someone else for money" Hinata suggested.

Neji death glared her.

"ME, the famous Hyuuga Neji, begging people for money?!" Neji exclaimed.

"Fine! I'll ask for you" Hinata said exasperated.

Neji smiled and signaled for her to start.

Hinata sighed, "How did I EVER get myself into this?" she thought miserably.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Shikamaru walked uneasily to the hall, looking around shiftily as though he was going to be ambushed any moment.

He quickly jogged to the hall, where he entered after a further shifty look.

He ran up to the lady at the counter and said, "Hi, can I please buy 4 dozen roses?"

"Finally someone polite for once! I'll give him the special options" The lady at the counter thought.

"Which colors would you like?" She said smiling.

"umm, which colors are available?" Shikamaru asked, hurriedly.

"Yellow, white, pink, and red" The lady said.

"I'll take six yellow, six white, six pink and the rest red" Shikamaru said politely.

"Real or fake?" The lady continued to ask.

"Pardon?" Shikamaru didn't know whether he heard properly or not.

"Would you like real or fake roses?" The lady repeated.

"Umm…real…" Shikamaru said hesitantly.

"Okay, that will be fourt- "

"Wait! Can you arrange it so all the real flowers are in the background, and get me a fake and put it in the middle" Shikamaru requested.

"Umm, sure, just wait one sec" The lady said while jotting down notes as quickly as she could.

"Would you like to leave a message?" She asked.

"Sure…" Shikamaru said hesitantly.

The lady handed him some cloudy paper and a pen.

Shikamaru thought of what to write intensely.

In the end, he decided…

_Dear Ino,_

_I'll love you until the last rose dies…_

_Love Shika_

"So uber-corny!" He thought to himself, blushing.

Then he quickly handed the paper over to the lady.

"Okay, that will be forty-five dollars and eighty cents"

Shikamaru handed over the money, and quickly left.

"Thank goodness Ino knew where I keep my savings"…

…

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Hey guys, sorry for the late update again! It took me ages to log in to know this was very very short! And I'm sorry but I'm lucky to have updated this one up…

I'll try harder to update faster…

Please read and review!

Till next time,

Ja Ne,

Jzm1n3


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Naruto…why do they force us to say it every single time?! "wails"

Sorry for the late update….i've really busy these days…

Thanks to:

Chigiri Sasaki: haha, I hope so too…

Iloooveinuyasha1: thanks a lot "smiles"

xNejiTenx: I dunno, mb two or three…or five, I really don't know coz I keep getting great ideas shot at me…through my own head of course…so I think it would be 5 or so…forgive me if im wrong…

niwichan2468:

XxlEmOnDrOpxX: oh be quiet…so what if corny? Yeah, and that's why yur not Ino…coz yu would be so friggin cruel.,..

SomeRandomThing

Shikaxino111

LightBender: haha, sorry about the shikaino…haha…

Scotty-lover: ill take the drama and romance to be a good thing xD

TierraMoon: haha, just wait, drop a few hints here and there, yull get there xD and yes, Cheez Plz is a really nice person, I agree…

Lovingmylife: haha, don't wry, reading it now is good enuff…

Animegirl1289: I know! Im sorry about the short chapter 

Tenjichan: haha, its good that yu like the fic…hehe

Cheez Plz: haha, I left that out intentionally, and well done for noticing, coz no one else did…well done, I've got a wicked plot planned for that, so yehh…haha

Whitebird95: thank you xD

Tenten10; haha, oh the suspense, and don't wry, just wait and see who its for…

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_Previously…_

"_Umm, truthfully, no…I just like Sakura…sorry" Sasuke said apologetically._

_However Tenten beamed and said, "Good because I only like Neji!"_

"_Great!" Sasuke looked relieved._

_They spent the rest of the period chatting away, catching up._

_xOx_

"_Ask someone else for money" Hinata suggested._

_Neji death glared her. _

"_ME, the famous Hyuuga Neji, begging people for money?!" Neji exclaimed._

"_Fine! I'll ask for you" Hinata said exasperated._

_Neji smiled and signaled for her to start._

_Hinata sighed, "How did I EVER get myself into this?" she thought miserably._

_xOx_

"_Dear Ino,_

_I'll love you until the last rose dies…_

_Love Shika"_

"_So uber-corny!" He thought to himself, blushing._

_Then he quickly handed the paper over to the lady._

"_Okay, that will be forty-five dollars and eighty cents" _

_Shikamaru handed over the money, and quickly left._

"_Thank goodness Ino knew where I keep my savings"…_

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Tenten wandered around the school after a nice long chat with Sasuke.

"I'm glad we made up, and I really hope Sakura gets together with Sasuke…he deserves some happiness" she thought contently.

She found herself passing the "Valentines Day Stall", and she debated whether to buy anything or not.

"I should get something for Neji…" She thought.

"Why?! He hasn't done anything except wreck your relationship, glare at you, live in the same bloody house as you, and annoy you!" Her inner voice challenged.

For once, Tenten decided to ignore her inner voice, and she walked up to the Valentines Day stall.

"One white rose please" She said to the lady, who gave her a strange look.

"Umm, the roses are gone…so are the chocolates and lollipops. You've missed out." She said in a dominating voice.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Tenten shrieked.

The lady gave her a withering look and went back to staring at her paper.

"Okay, so what can I buy?" Tenten asked, more calmly.

"We still have balloons, teddy bears, and tickets to the dance" The lady monotoned.

"I'll take a teddy bear" Tenten thought quickly.

"White, brown, black or pink?" The lady asked.

"PINK?" Tenten shrieked.

The lady covered her ears as she thought, "Why do I have this job again?"

"I'll take the white" Tenten said quickly.

"Masculine or feminine teddy?" The lady continued to asked.

"THERES MASCULINE OR FEMININE TEDDIES?" Tenten shrieked…yet again.

The lady just sighed and looked up to the heavens, silently praying.

"I'll take a masculine one." Tenten said.

"Would you like to leave a message?" Asked the lady, preparing to cover her ears for yet another outburst.

"Okay" Tenten smiled sweetly and took the pen and paper she offered.

She chewed the end of the pen as she thought of what to write.

She came up with:

_Dear Neji,_

_I know we haven't been good friends, or anything,_

_And I don't know you well._

_I kinda…well, do…like you, more than a friend._

_I know its stupid because we're not even barely friends or anything,_

_And you don't have to reject me, or read this,_

_But I just thought I should tell you what I feel…_

_Love Tenten._

She hurriedly folded the paper up twice and handed it to the lady, blushing.

After paying for the teddy, she hurriedly ran out of the hall, to the relief of the lady at the counter.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Hinata sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"My reputation is RUINED!". She thought miserably.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Kiba, do you happen to have money you can lend me?" Asked Hinata hurriedly, whilst Neji leaned casually against a wall nearby eavesdropping._

"_Yeah, I have $50" The rich, puppy loving boy said._

"_Can I pleaaaasee borrow it?" Hinata asked._

"_I thought you were always rich" Kiba frowned._

"_Long story" Hinata said hurriedly, knowing if she revealed Neji's name, she wouldn't be able to survive the next minute._

"_Alright" He said, and fished it out._

"_Wait I have $150" Kiba said, counting it._

"_Want it all?" He offered._

"_Umm sure" Hinata said._

"_Thanks" She grinned at him and left._

_Kiba sighed._

_He had always had a slight crush on Hinata but when she went out with Naruto, he gave up._

_Hinata hurriedly ran to the hall, looking meanfully at Neji who followed her discreetly._

_She handed him the money, glaring at him whilst doing so._

"_This better last you" She said warningly._

_He held his hands up._

" _Yes yes" He said, trying to sound innocent, and failing miserably._

_Hinata glared once more and left._

"_Phew, who knew Hinata had such a scary glare…"_

_End flashback:_

"Stupid Hyuuga Neji…what a stuck up bastard! "The famous Hyuuga Neji MY ASS" She muttered.

"Excuse me?" Neji appeared at her shoulder.

"WHAAA?" Hinata screamed and fell off her chair.

After helping her up, Neji sat down opposite her, puffing hard.

"What's up with you?" Hinata asked.

"Just bought her…10 chocolates…and 10 lollipops…and a massive teddy…and I…pulled a few strings…and bought her tickets to the dance too…" He puffed, as he fished out two Valentines Dance tickets.

"Why two?" Hinata asked confused.

"What about me?!" He asked.

"Oh right." She sweatdropped.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Shikamaru was out doing the exact same thing as Neji did; buying Ino as much as he could afford.

"I hope she didn't buy Valentines day tickets already" He thought worriedly.

"She shouldn't…because people usually buy the tickets at the dance apparently…" He debated.

"Hi SHIKA!" A loud chirpy voice entered his thoughts, as she bounded over to sit next to him.

Shika silently groaned and said in false cheery voice, "Hey Temari!"

"So, out buying Valentine's day merchandise for me, eh?" Temari asked, cutting straight to the point.

"Nope." Shikamaru said bluntly.

"What?" Temari said, hurt.

"Listen Temari…I don't know if you were truly my girlfriend before, but I want to break up. I don't like you" Shikamaru stated.

Temari's eyes filled with tears, and she angrily brushed them away.

"What have I done to you?" She whispered.

"You tried making me enemies with all my friends" He said angrily.

"Have you got your memory back already?" Temari asked angrily.

"No, but they are now my friends" Shikamaru stated.

"So we're through eh?" Temari asked, tears filling her eyes again.

"Yes." Shikamaru said.

Temari ran off crying, as Shika just sat there thinking.

"Just wait Ino. You'll get a surprise on Valentines day" He thought smiling.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

It was the end of the day.

The lady at the counter sighed.

"MY job done. Now all I have to do is sort them in-"

"OH MY GOSH!" She panicked, "I didn't get their recipients names!!"

"Don't panic, you'll be fine" She talked and tried to calm herself down.

"All I need to do is look at their messages." She said to herself.

"But that's invading their privacy!" She argued back.

"But theres no other way" She decided.

And started unfolding letter, and writing down the recipients name.

"Thank gosh they all had a message" She thought working hard.

Half an hour later, she sat there, happy.

"The good thing about Japanese students speaking English, is that none of them have identical names" She thought happily to herself.

She had filed the orders in alphabetical order, in each class.

IT was very neat and tidy, and she was happy.

She stood up ready to leave and order, when suddenly she spotted an order lying on the floor.

She read, "Three dozen roses…3 dozen chocolates and lollipops each, two teddys, and 10 balloons"

But there was no message.

"Uh oh. I guess I have to ignore it, and just order what they wanted. When the person's recipients doesn't get their merchandise, they can just come to claim it!" She thought.

She picked up the massive orders and went off to order the roses, teddy bears etc.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Phew, another chapter done…I hope this was long enuff for you…lol

Hopefully ff will hope me in, otherwise you guys might have to wait longer…

Please review! It'll make me happy!

Till next time,

Ja Ne

Jzm1n3


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…and I never will, so its quite mean that its always rubbing in…lol

Thank you to:

Incora Uchiha hyuga: lol, its pretty funny about the Neji thing…

Cheez Plz: haha, I wonder why you like potatoes…haha, btw, do you and tierra moon know each other? Lol, coz its pretty funny, both you of mention each other in your reviews haha..

Animegirl1289

TierraMoon: haha, no it wasn't from shika actually as you will soon find out.

LightBender: haha, I do notice the stab at ShikaIno haha…

Niwichan2468

Shikaxino111

ShikaTema.rox.like.hell: haha, im sorry about the break up but it had to happen someday.

Tenjichan: haha, it wasn't a filler as you will soon find out.

Kunoichi-of-the-leaf

Scotty-lover

Tenten10

Haha, I noticed all you guys have different theories of the forgotten order xD

This will answer your question…now to read…

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_Previously:_

_She had filed the orders in alphabetical order, in each class._

_IT was very neat and tidy, and she was happy._

_She stood up ready to leave and order, when suddenly she spotted an order lying on the floor._

_She read, "Three dozen roses…3 dozen chocolates and lollipops each, two teddys, and 10 balloons"_

_But there was no message._

"_Uh oh. I guess I have to ignore it, and just order what they wanted. When the person's recipients doesn't get their merchandise, they can just come to claim it!" She thought._

_She picked up the massive orders and went off to order the roses, teddy bears etc._

_xOx_

"_Have you got your memory back already?" Temari asked angrily._

"_No, but they are now my friends" Shikamaru stated._

"_So we're through eh?" Temari asked, tears filling her eyes again._

"_Yes." Shikamaru said._

_Temari ran off crying, as Shika just sat there thinking._

"_Just wait Ino. You'll get a surprise on Valentines day" He thought smiling._

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

After a frantic week of wallet-breaking Valentine's Day spending, the big week had arrived. The school was adorned with red decorations; love hearts, forget-me-not love heart lollies and tonnes of fuzzy messages.

Tsunade was busy setting up the school, almost pulling her hair out with stress.

"Where are all those lollipops we bought yesterday?!" She screamed with anger, punching a nearby wall to bits.

"I don't know!" Suizune, her assistant was the only one NOT afraid of her.

"They couldn't have vanished into thin air!" Tsunade argued back.

"Maybe you took them home yesterday and forgot!" Suizune shot at her.

"OH, so its MY fault now!" Tsunade stepped menacingly towards her.

"Hehe, no…" Suizune slowly backed off.

"Tsunade can be REALLY scary when she wants to be…" Suizune

……

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga mansion…

Tenten sighed, and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning sleepy-head" Hinata said, wrenching open a curtain, revealing a bright, sunny, blue skied day.

"'lo…" Tenten mumbled, pulling the covers over her head.

"Wake up!" Hinata said, pulling the covers OFF her.

"What? Leave me alone!" Tenten threw a pillow at Hinata who ducked.

"Its Valentines Day! Wake up! We have merchandise to collect" Hinata said positively.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot!" Tenten jumped out of bed and hurriedly dressed.

"Eager now, are we? I wonder who's the lucky guy…" Hinata laughed.

"Shut up" Tenten turned bright red, and lightly shoved Hinata.

"I Wonder if Neji will buy me roses…" She thought to herself.

"_Don't be stupid…he doesn't like you!" Her inner voice complained._

"You never know…I'm not THAT repulsive am I?" Tenten asked herself.

"_I wouldn't be too sure…" her inner voice muttered._

"You do realise you're insulting yourself…" Tenten told herself.

"_well, I have no physical being…so…not really" Her inner voice said._

"Are you disowning me?!" Tenten mentally yelled at herself.

"_Well, when you put it THAT way…I suppose" It muttered._

"Go away!" Tenten yelled to herself.

"Sigh, first sign of madness…arguing with one's self…" Tenten sweatdropped.

She caught Hinata staring confusedly and quite worriedly at her.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, why?" Tenten asked, confused.

"Because you just hit yourself over the head"

"oh…" Tenten sweatdropped…again.

"And you just told yourself to go away…"

"Let's change the topic now…"

xOx

Meanwhile, Neji was in his room, grinning to himself.

"Today's the day! Today's the day Tenten will know that I care about her just as much as she cares about me!" He thought to himself.

"_Says who she didn't get over you?" his inner voice sniggered._

"She wouldn't! We were meant to be!" Neji triumphantly raised a fist.

"_Uhm, you said that about Sakura and look what happened…" His inner voice reminded._

"I was trying to convince myself at the time…but this is for real…" Neji argued.

"_And the next thing you know…"_

"Shut up" Neji muttered.

"Anyways, you're just jealous!"

"_Of what?! A jealous love struck teenager, with too many hormones, pining over a girl he'll never get?"_

"Number one, I am not a jealous love struck teenager. Also, I am not over-hormoned. And I will get Tenten! Just you wait!" He thought to himself.

"_Ahem, when you have to convince yourself of that, you're losing a battle with yourself"_

"Shut up" Neji growled and he went downstairs for breakfast.

On the way, he met Tenten and Hinata, who were laughing, giggling and obviously excited about Valentine's Day.

"Hello Neji" Hinata said solemnly, glaring at him.

"Why the glare?" He asked confused.

"Did you forget last week?! You made me beg for money, and now you've forgotten already? My reputation is ruined!" Hinata ranted on and on and on…

Neji slowly backed away.

"Hey Neji" Tenten greeted warmly.

"Hi" Neji replied trying to sound casual. However this was all ruined by a high pitched, squeaky 'hi' that came out instead.

Hinata and Tenten just stared in shock.

Neji coughed.

"I mean, hey"

"So…are any of you expecting anything for Valentine's Day?" Hinata asked, trying to make conversation.

"No." Neji and Tenten both said instantaneously.

Hinata couldn't help but notice that they were both blushing and purposefully avoiding each other's glances.

She smirked.

"Ahh, so THAT's what's going on". She thought mischievously.

xOx

After a breakfast/feast, Tenten, Hinata and Neji went in the limousine. Hiashi decided to come along too, just for fun.

"So girls, and Neji…its Valentines Day!" Hiashi said brightly.

"I know! It's so exciting!" squealed Tenten and Hinata.

"I figured" Neji muttered.

"Why be so negative?" Tenten asked curiously.

Neji couldn't help but stare into her chocolate brown eyes…

"Yo! Snap out of it! Tenten just asked you a question!" Hinata said loudly, waving a hand near Neji's face.

Neji snapped out of his daze and put on his famous Hyuuga Neji glare.

"What?" Tenten asked innocently.

"Nothing" He muttered.

Hiashi was smirking in the front seat of the limousine.

"Young love eh…" he thought to himself.

xOx

When they got to school, Hinata and Tenten could barely recognized it.

They stopped dead in their tracks and opened their mouth in shock as they drank all the details in.

The whole school was floundering with red decorations; red love hearts, red messages, red covers for buildings, and even the leaves on the trees were painted red!

There was a huge crowd in red, where people were hugging, kissing, cuddling and more fuzzy actions.

Meanwhile, Neji just kept walking.

"Oh my goodness!" Tenten was so surprising she was almost lost for words.

"I guess Principal Tsunade went crazy this year." Hinata said.

"You mean it wasn't always like this?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Oh no, it normally didn't resort to painting leaves on the trees." Hinata spoke calmly.

They were interrupted with big hugs, as Ino and Sakura fought their way through the crowd to them.

"Hey Ten, Hey Hinata. Why didn't you wear red?" Sakura asked.

"CRAP! I FORGOT! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING I FORGOT!" Hinata shrieked.

"What?" Tenten asked confused.

"it's a tradition for all the students to wear red." Sakura explained.

"Right now only you've forgotten" Ino said.

"Great…" Hinata muttered, knowing perfectly well that Tenten was death-glaring her.

"And this year, Principal Tsunade said that whoever didn't wear any red would be dunked in the red dye and red paint. She made a whole barrel full" Sakura added.

Hinata and Tenten would have screamed but that would attracted Tsunade's attention immediately.

"Are you serious?" tenten asked in a deadly whisper.

"Yup" Sakura nodded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tenten and Hinata wailed.

"Don't worry, people will only start checking when school starts" Ino said comfortingly.

"It won't matter WHEN they check coz either way I wont be wearing any red!" Tenten yelled.

"Yes you will!" Sakura grinned.

Ino held up a bag, "I brought this just in case any of you forgot"

"yes!" Tenten cheered.

However Hinata backed away slowly.

"Uhh I'm not wearing your clothes" She said.

"Why not?" Ino asked innocently.

"Because they're tight!" She whispered panickingly.

"Don't worry, its only two dresses" Ino said reassuringly, pulling them out.

Tenten and Hinata looked in horror.

"NOOOO! I REFUSE TO WEAR THAT!" They both screamed.

"Either that or get dunked" Ino grinned.

"Fine…" Hinata and Tenten grabbed the dresses, and headed towards the changerooms.

After a few kicks, screams and swearing, Hinata and Tenten emerged.

"Holy shi-" Ino almost swore.

"You look so nice!" sakura squealed.

"Yes! Exactly! You should wear them more often!" Ino agreed.

Suddenly Naruto popped up.

"Wow Hinata! You look amazing!" Naruto was so shocked, but happy.

"Thanks Naruto! It's a bit annoying though" Hinata said.

"Nahh, you should wear dresses more" Naruto suggested.

"Erm okay…" Hinata made a mental note to wear more dresses.

"Anyway, I have to go for now, but see if I bothered to send you anything" Naruto grinned in his childish manner, and took off.

"I wonder what that was about…" Hinata thought.

xOx

First period had nothing to do with Valentine's Day, as Kakashi wanted nothing to do with the day.

When asked about the day, he sniffed and said "Pfft, Valentine's Day. As if we need another day to remind us how we are single, while other people pash and have a lip lock and have a wonderful time!" Kakashi yelled dramatically.

"I take his last relationship didn't end well" Itachi whispered to Tenten, who was little creeped out.

They continued their lesson in peace, and boredom.

DINGGGGGGGGG! Thankfully for them, the bell rang.

They had Japanese and Kurenai was definitely in the mood for Valentine's Day.

"Let's not work this week! Let's have a bludge week!" Kurenai declared.

"Uhm, Kurenai sensei? Are you not feeling well?" Hinata asked timidly.

"I'm better than fine! I had a delivery of these certain BEAUTIFUL roses from Asum- I mean someone" Kurenai blushed.

They were just putting their books in their bags when suddenly the delivery team came along.

"HAPPYY VALENTINES DAY!!" They cheered.

"Now it is our role to deliver the roses. You will get everything else tomorrow"

"Now, Ino…do we have an Ino here?" the first girl called out.

Ino stood up smiling.

"Here is four dozen roses plus a fake in the middle for you!" She exclaimed brightly.

Ino blushed and said, "Thank you!"

Now, Tenten…any Tentens?"

Tenten stood up, "So someone actually got me something" She thought to herself.

"2 dozen of roses for you!'"

"Thanks" Tenten muttered and took them.

"Now Sakura…"

Sakura stood up beaming and received 2 dozen roses too.

"That's all for now! Thanks for having us! Bye!" The girls chirped and left the room.

"OH Hinata!" Ino, Sakura and Tenten crowded around her.

"Didn't Naruto send you roses?" Sakura asked.

"Apparently not" Hinata tried to smile, but her face was all sad.

"Well, maybe he bought you tonnes of everything else!" Ino said.

"Maybe!" Hinata cheered up.

"Wait you have messages on yours!" She exclaimed.

"OH we do!" The three girls opened their messages and read them in silence.

Ino's eyes filled up with tears, and immediately she ran to the back of the room, and hugged Shikamaru. They begain whispering urgently.

Tenten and Sakura however, looked quite confused.

"What?" Hinata asked.

They both handed their messages to her and she read them in silence.

"Umm, have you realised they're almost exactly the same?!" Hinata asked.

"So you think its one person playing?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe."

"What do you think we should do?" Tenten asked.

"Play along with it. Then bash the guy up!" Hinata declared.

"Hinata. The last time you bashed someone up, he ended up having amnesia!" Tenten reminded.

"Well, you're not me ehh?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. I suppose"

Meanwhile, Neji and Sasuke watched the girls open their messages looking confused.

They both thought simultaneously, "Oh I will make you fall in love with me!"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Another chapter done. I finished this in school, and my good friend xXlEmOnDrOpXx is next to me…

Anyway, please read and review.

Thanks,

Till next time

Jzm1n3


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Whoa, its been like 2 years… since I reviewed…im SO SORRY! I had absolutely no inspiration and I was going to get rid of this fic, but then I reread it and it seemed a waste.

And I'm really sorry, and I owe it up to you guys to finish it…

I'm so sorry for the late update, hopefully you guys will forgive me…

Thanks to:

SasuTenJi1010: it's thanks to you and other reviewers that I decided to continue this…thanks for the inspiration and encouragement.

TiiNA-ViiETGiiRL: sorry for the late update TT

Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten

Airashii Mochidzuki: O is it too confusing? Is that confusion good? 0o hahha, just wait and see for the plot xD

Shikaxino111: I hope you haven't died in my absence 0o

Incora Uchiha hyuga

Cheez plz: It's sad that you and TierraMoon don't see each other anymore…

LightBender: haha, thanks for the constant updates…yu were my very first reviewer :) You gave me the encouragement to keep writing past the first chapter, and here I am continuing )

Narutoxin

Kunoichi-of-the-Leaf

Maki-Zushi

Animegirl9989

Animegirl1289

Chigirl Sasaki

MissBlonde7788

Scotty-lover

TierraMoon

Iloooveinuyasha1

Chaosdragon92

Tenten10

Shikyo no Amatsu Shinsei

ShikaTema.rox.like.hell

Aww…reading all my reviews makes me sad…I honestly really MISSED YOU GUYS! )

You guys added color to my life, and please forgive me and keep enjoying the fanfic…)

I LOVE YOU GUYS

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_Previously…_

_Tenten and Sakura however, looked quite confused._

"_What?" Hinata asked._

_They both handed their messages to her and she read them in silence._

"_Umm, have you realised they're almost exactly the same?!" Hinata asked._

"_So you think its one person playing?" Sakura asked._

"_Maybe."_

"_What do you think we should do?" Tenten asked._

_xOx_

"_OH Hinata!" Ino, Sakura and Tenten crowded around her._

"_Didn't Naruto send you roses?" Sakura asked._

"_Apparently not" Hinata tried to smile, but her face was all sad._

"_Well, maybe he bought you tonnes of everything else!" Ino said._

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Tenten yawned and got out of bed. She smiled happily when she thought of the roses on the side of her bed.

"I wonder who gave them to me. They better not be a prank" Tenten thought.

She yawned, and stretched and slowly dressed. As she walked out her room, she met Neji in the hallway.

"Hey Neji", she greeted.

"Erm…hello" Neji said awkwardly.

"How was your valentine's day?" Tenten asked politely, attempting conversation and trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"Erm, same as usual. Yours? Did you get anything?" Neji asked, attempting to have a casual tone on.

"Well…I received TONNES of roses from someone. I wonder who its from. It better not be a prank or I'll bash the guy up" Tenten said threateningly.

Neji backed away slowly, "Oh no! I never thought she'd think of it that way! What do I do?" He thought to himself.

"Maybe I should tell her" Neji decided, and just as he opened his mouth…

"Te-" He was cut off as Tenten smiled and walked off into Hinata's bedroom.

"damn…why cant I speak fast enough?" He asked himself furiously.

"_Because you don't normally say anything except Hn?" His inner voice suggested._

"Shut up" Neji muttered and walked downstairs to the dining room.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Tenten creeped into Hinata's room, in case Hinata was sleeping.

However, she found her lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey you" Tenten greeted, "Ready for Breakfast?"

Hinata didn't respond but continued looking up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked, getting worried.

"I wonder why Naruto didn't said me any roses" Hinata said.

"Maybe he missed that day…he probably got you tonnes of everything else…" Tenten suggested.

"Yes…but he told me…"

_Flashback:_

"_Anyway, I have to go for now, but see if I bothered to send you anything" Naruto grinned in his childish manner, and took off._

"_I wonder what that was about…" Hinata thought._

_End flashback:_

"Why would Naruto say that if he didn't send me anything?" Hinata murmured. "That would be just cruel, and he's not like that"

Tenten glanced at Hinata worriedly.

Hinata seemed to give herself a little mental shake, "Oh well I'm probably being silly. Naruto probably missed that day. You're right, I'm over reacting" She laughed and got out of bed.

Tenten waited until Hinata finished dressing and they both headed down to the dining room.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Meanwhile, Neji had gone down to the dining room.

"Hey Uncle" He greeted. Hiashi nodded and went back to eating his cereal.

Neji sat down too but didn't eat. Instead he just sat there and looked at his toast.

"You know, looking at it won't make you less hungry" Hiashi commented as Neji's stomach growled.

Neji didn't reply but picked up his toast with a troubled sigh.

Hiashi sensed that Neji required some support and found the whole situation rather amusing. As he drank his coffee, he observed the situation quite amused.

"Hey Uncle…how do I tell someone I like her?" Neji suddenly asked.

Hiashi almost choked. He didn't expect Neji to be so…direct.

After coughing, he straightened up and said…

"Well, is this about Tenten?"

Neji choked on his toast, and said splutteringly, "How do you know?"

Hiashi grinned, "It's a bit obvious there's something going on. Was it you who sent her the 2 kg of roses?"

Neji's head slightly inclined.

"I knew it" Hiashi said triumphantly.

Neji glared and him and said, "My answer?"

Hiashi straightened himself in his chair and said "Ask her in a very romantic moment. When she's completely happy due to your efforts. Ask her to the dance and make sure she has a good time. Then if all goes well…tell her"

"Thanks" Neji briefly took in the details and returned to his cold state.

Just then Tenten and Hinata came downstairs.

Hiashi looked at Neji as Tenten came down, with an evil glint in his eye. Neji blushed and hurriedly ducked his head down so it wasn't obvious.

"Hey Neji, Hey Hiashi" Tenten and Hinata greeted.

"Hey girls" Hiashi smiled.

Neji simply nodded.

"So…what day is it today?" Hiashi asked interestedly.

"Umm…chocolates and lollipops" Tenten said with a careful glance at Hinata, who was smiling thankfully.

"Expecting anything?" Hiashi smirked.

"Umm…no…is there something going on I don't know about? You look like you know something" Tenten asked suspiciously.

Hiashi gave a heartened laugh and said, "No, I'm not interested in young people's gossip"

"My ass you're not" Neji secretly thought.

They finished their breakfast, managing not to spill any interesting news to each other.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

At school, Kakashi was still in a horrible mood.

The class would have gotten their treats such as chocolates and lollipops earlier, but Kakashi wouldn't let the deliverers in.

The first thing Kakashi did was ask…

"Are there any for me?"

The deliverer looked at the list, looked at an enthusiastic Kakashi and slowly shook his head.

Kakashi's face suddenly turned from enthusiastic to angry.

"Don't you dare come back!" He yelled at the deliverer, who made a run for it.

They had to sit through a double period of Japanese, before finally they went to gym.

Fortunately Gai-sensei was in an excellent mood, as Rock Lee…his favourite pupil bought him 10 boxes of chocolates.

The deliverer came back, looking quite scared.

"Is the-ere a-an I-Inoo…he-re?" He stuttered.

Ino jumped up beaming. The delivered handed Ino a whole bunch of items. She squealed with happiness and ran to Shikamaru who was waiting, smiling.

"Thank you!" She squealed.

"Er-rm…Te-ten-ten?" The deliverer continued.

"Here!" Tenten smiled and collected a whole collection of sweets. She sat there happily, but she was still confused at who gave her them.

The note only read,

_Dearest Tenten,_

_Enjoy the sweets. They'll never be as sweet as you are._

_Love,_

_xOX_

"How am I meant to decipher anything from that?" She thought confusedly.

"Ahem." The deliverer regained his confidence.

"Lastly, Haruno Sakura?" He announced, and handed her a huge package.

Sakura got up, collected her merchandise and wandered to Tenten and they compared notes.

Once again, their love notes were similar.

"There's something fishy going on" Sakura whispered to Tenten.

"How come we're getting so much stuff, while Hinata didn't get anything again? She's the only one with a steady boyfriend except Ino!" Tenten whispered back.

They both remembered Hinata and turned to look at her.

Hinata's face was hidden as her head was hanging down.

"Oh Hinata…" Sakura soothed.

Hinata wasn't sad though. She was angry.

"I don't know what Naruto's playing at!" She announced.

Just then the bell rang.

Hinata collected her gear and marched out. Sakura and Tenten just exchanged worried glances and hurried after her.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"HINATA!" Naruto ran up to Hinata grinning.

"See! Did I get you anything? It shows how much I think of you, Hinata!" Naruto said grinning, oblivious to Hinata's rage and sadness.

Hinata didn't respond.

"How did it feel Hinata? Receiving the stuff I bothered to give you?" Naruto kept going on and on until Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

SLAP! Hinata slapped Naruto and ran off crying.

Naruto's face was of utter shock.

"What?? What's wrong with her?" He yelled.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Another chapter is done. I hope I'll update soon. But I have my half yearlies in a week so I might not. But it wont be as long as this I promise )

Okay please read and review and PLEASE DON'T FLAME FOR LONG ABSENSE!

Love you guys,

Jzm1m3


End file.
